The Mixtape
by aisforaims
Summary: The kids of New Direction set off on a cross-country trip to the Golden Coast. A PUCKLEBERRY fic with a dash of every pairing on the show. [FIC ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. leave this town behind

**Title:** The Mixtape  
**Chapter One:** Leave This Town Behind  
**Warning:** M for Puck's language and thoughts, possibly for actions later on?**  
****Pairings:** Heavy on the PR, with a side of pretty much any and all pairings on the show.  
**Summary:** The kids of New Direction set off on a cross-country trip to the Golden Coast.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did Puck would be shirtless 24/7, Mike would dance everywhere he went, and Howard Bamboo would be in every scene. Listening to Katy Perry's "California Gurls" totally inspired me to write this fic.

_"Whoever thought of this was either a fucking genius or a goddamn idiot."_

Puck leaned against his truck, arms crossed (totally made his guns look even more badass than they already were) as he continued to watch Kurt and Santana bitch at each other over luggage or something he didn't care about. The best part? It had to be Finn try to step in and play leader. Funniest shit _ever_. Watching him try and wedge his giant ass in between them and getting his ass thrown out two seconds into it was just gold. Puck wasn't going to deny that it was pretty hilarious to watch, but it sure as hell wasn't how he wanted to start his morning. Mike was lying on the hood of his Mazda with Matt sleeping in the back seat. They didn't bother moving the bags that surrounded the car, knowing it was pointless until everyone was on the same page. However, Artie and Tina played Tetris with the suitcases, trying to fit them into Artie's mom's van. It took a while to get his mom used to the idea of _not_ coming along on this trip, but a talk with Finn's mom and the promise to contact her at every rest stop did the trick. Then again, if Santana and Kurt don't stop arguing and get the hell out of here before the sun gets too high they would be fucked on time. While Puck loved the idea of getting fucked, this was _not_ the type of fuck he was down for.

"You cannot demand I leave my accessories behind and think it's completely fine to bring yours," Kurt said, planting a hand on his hip.

"Yes, I can," Santana snapped back, cocking her head in a challenge, "We **all** know the reason I'm coming on this thing is because I look hot and I'll look even hotter on a beach. Have you seen me? I'm like a walking poster girl for hotness."

Puck nodded from his place in the back. Girl had a point. She'd look so bangin' in a bathing suit on the beach. Puck was just about to watch Finn try (and fail) again when he noticed Rachel's hybrid turning into the parking lot. She had gone off with Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn to the store, leaving the others to realize that there wasn't enough room for everyone's shit. Mercedes and Quinn were the first to get out. Puck had noticed how close the two had gotten since Beth's birth, which was weird because Quinn was screeching and there were all these fluids... Maybe it was a chick thing.

"We bought snacks!" Brittany happily announced, as she bounced (really, she _bounced_) out of the car after them.

"Great," Puck replied, pushing himself up from where he was leaning, "Except for the fact that we can't fit _shit_ in the cars."

"What?" Rachel asked, as she slid out of her ridiculously small car before bent down to press for the trunk to open. Not gonna lie, Puck snuck a peek as she did. How could he not? Rachel's skirts were, like, non-existent and he got a good feel for them when they dated a few months back.

"Everyone's things won't fit into Artie and Mike's car," Finn added, taking the bags from Rachel's trunk like a total pussy.

What? Like she couldn't do it herself? Puck snatched one of the plastic bags from Finn's hand, looking inside of it. Organic shit? Wrong fucking bag. Puck shoved the bag back into Finn's hand, taking another bag. Cookies? Score. Puck dug his hand into the bag, pulling out the familiar Oreos container. Double stuffed? Fucking _win_!

"Can we take another car?" Rachel asked the others.

Then the excuses came.

"I'm _not_ taking my baby across some dusty back road…" Kurt began.

"Kurt's dad dropped us off…" Finn added.

"I don't have my license yet…" Tina muttered.

"Like my dad would let his car out of his sight…" Mercedes scoffed.

"I don't want to drive," Santana shrugged.

"My mom… thinks I'll drive in reverse," Brittany explained, blinking a few times before adding, "Again."

Puck rolled his eyes, prying open the cookies and shoving one into his mouth. This right here? This was how his morning should start. Double stuffed Oreo goodness. He heard the crunch in his chewing, which was the first clue that shit was about to take a turn for the worst. Looking up slowly, he saw them. Each and every one of them were staring at him. Oh, fuck.

"Noah…" Rachel began.

"No," Puck stopped her, waving his hand slightly at the words he knew were coming, "No. Fuck no."

"Dude, you need to drive," Finn quickly piped in.

Fucking traitor.

"Why can't you?" Puck asked Rachel, before he shoved another Oreo into his mouth, "You have a car!"

"It doesn't have the appropriate trunk space," Rachel came at him with the rebuttal, "Noah, you know this problem can be solved easily if you comply with our request. We can be packed up and on the road now." She took a step towards Puck, focusing those damn eyes up at him. _God_, did she have to look at him like he kicked a puppy or something?

He knew that the others were looking to him too. Fuck. Puck rolled his eyes, throwing up his hand in slight surrender. "Somebody better help me move this shit," he grumbled out. Shoving the cookies into Kurt's chest, Puck made his way over to the luggage, picking up a bag in each hand. Finn was at his side in an instant, taking hold of the other bags. It was pretty cool that they were being close again, but totally not in that gay way (no dicks for this stud). Puck still knew they were far from high-fives over hot girls, but things had cooled down since Quinn had given birth. Mike and Matt packed light, leaving enough room in Mike's car for Brittany and Santana's bags. Artie's van was big enough, but his wheelchair was bound to take up a shit load of room. Puck and Finn had managed to stuff Tina, Mercedes, and Artie's bag. Not to mention two of Kurt's three (THREE) bags. All the other shit (another one of Santana's bags, Finn's stuff, Quinn's luggage, Rachel's suitcase) were tossed into the bed of his truck along with his duffle bag.

"I knew these would come in handy some day," Rachel announced, as she pulled out a bag from her car before locking it.

Smiling, Rachel dug her hand into the bag, pulling out a walkie-talkie. Only, the thing is, it shouldn't be allowed to be called a walkie-talkie. Puck squinted slightly as he tried to get a better look at it. Was that a…

"Hello Kitty!" Brittany beamed, as Rachel handed one of the walkie-talkies to her.

"They came in a four pack," Rachel proudly declared, handing one each to Kurt and Mercedes, "So one of them can go to Mike's car, two can go in the van and Noah can have the fourth one."

Puck took a defensive step back as Rachel moved to hand him the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, no," he laughed, "I'm not rockin' that, Rachel. No way in hell."

"Noah, what if you get stranded and need help?" Rachel asked him.

"Then I'll use this new invention called a cell phone," Puck waved her off, "We all have one."

"Phone calls cost money, these are completely free," she replied, pointing to one of the buttons, "Plus, if you push this, the other three can hear you-"

"Rach-"

"Noah," Rachel quickly spoke up, planting a hand on her hip, "If you're not comfortable with your sexuality-"

Puck cut her off, snatching the walkie-talkie from her hand. He looked at the buttons (fuck him, they're heart-shaped), testing them. One of them mewed at him. Puck sent a small glare Rachel's way. "Seriously?" he asked her.

"They were a gift," Rachel replied, almost defensively.

"Ask for money next time," Puck chuckled lightly, as he looked to the others.

Mike and Matt were already getting into Mike's car, with Santana and Brittany sliding into the backseat. Artie was already sitting in the van with Tina with Kurt at the wheel. Puck watched as Quinn and Mercedes laughed as they joined the three in the van. Finn had taken steps towards the van, hesitating. Instead, he turned to Mike, motioning to join in his car. Looking to his truck slightly, Puck cast a small look towards Rachel. She was already moving towards the van.

"Think you can man the comms?" he called out after her, holding up the walkie-talkie as Rachel turned to face him. Puck watched as a flash of uncertainty hit Rachel's eyes, followed by a light look of suspicion. "You're not gonna make me ride alone, are you?" he added, "What if I get stranded and need help?"

Rachel watched as a slow smile crept onto Puck's lips. Of course he would use her words against her. She cast a small look towards the van, where the others were waiting. Turning back to Puck, Rachel watched as he held out the walkie-talkie to her, waiting. Stepping up to him, Rachel picked up the pink device from his hand. Puck made his way around the truck, sliding into the driver's seat. He started the engine, watching as Rachel climbed inside, turning on the walkie.

"Miss Diva," Mercedes' voice poured in through the small speaker, "I thought you were riding with us."

"I'm riding with Mike," Brittany's voice replied.

"Sweetie," Kurt's voice spoke up, "Mercedes was talking to Rachel."

"Oh," Brittany breathed.

Rachel looked out the window as she spotted Mercedes looking at her from the back seat of Artie's van. Her eyes flickered to the car behind them. Finn's eyes were glued to the truck, despite the fact that he was wedged in the backseat with Santana and Brittany, who was shaking the walkie like she was peppering a steak. Bringing her eyes to Puck, Rachel brought the voice radio to her lips.

"Someone has to make sure Noah doesn't lose our things."


	2. between here and there

The radio blared from the speakers as Puck followed after Artie and Mike's car, drumming his hand against the steering wheel as he drove. Rachel rolled her thumb along her bedazzled iPod, her eyes glued to the tiny lit screen. It had been like this as they began on the highway out of Ohio earlier that morning, ever since she realized that Puck wasn't going to let her hand anywhere near the radio. So she turned to her iPod, clicking and rolling her thumb every few moments.

"What are you _doing_?" Puck asked her, though it was pretty clear he knew the answer.

"I'm not doing anything, Noah," she calmly replied, as her eyes refused to leave the screen.

"You're doing _something_," irritation laced his voice.

Puck looked her way again, as he picked up an Oreo from the snack bag that sat between them and shoved the cookie into him mouth. He had Rachel in the car. He guessed that was okay. It was something he prepared for, her mile-a-minute voice yammering, but having Rachel in the car where she's all quiet? He hadn't expected that. He didn't _like_ that. He had no fucking idea _why_ he didn't like that. All he knew was that it irked him. She was sitting there, quiet as hell, not paying attention to him. Not even _looking_ at him. What the fuck? Dropping a hand from the wheel, Puck quickly reached out, pulling the device from Rachel's tiny palm.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out, instantly reaching for it.

Puck laughed, as he switched it to his furthest hand. Rachel sat up straighter in her seat as she tried to snatch back the iPod without blocking Puck's vision (crashing was _not_ worth getting back her property). After a few failed attempts, Rachel sat her back down against her seat. Puck watched her huff in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest (totally makes her boobs look bigger).

"God, you're easy," Puck laughed, tossing the iPod onto Rachel's lap.

"And you're a child," she replied, as she picked up her iPod and checked it for damage, "One that could have easily killed us, no less."

"I know how to drive," Puck made a face. He wouldn't be driving if he didn't!

"And apparently you know how to steal as well," she motioned to her once-stolen gadget.

"Wouldn't have done it if I wasn't bored," he shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, Puck spotted Rachel roll her eyes. He felt the corner of his lips curve into a smile. "C'mon, Rachel," Puck said, putting a hand on her shoulder with a laugh, "You seriously need to loosen up." Rachel felt Puck give her tense shoulder a shake. He slid his arm around her, resting it lightly onto her other shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze before shaking it again. Then it just _stayed_ there. Rachel's shoulders grew even tenser, her eyes seared a hole into Puck's window. Why wasn't he moving? Casting a slow glance in Puck's directions, she watched him continue to drive with nothing but a smirk on his lips. Then she felt his hand slowly moving downward, his fingers grazing her breast lightly.

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN!" Rachel screeched, as she slapped at his hand hard, "You are the most depraved, inappropriate, sex-driven…" He winced playfully (that's _theatricality_, baby) at her slaps as he pulled his hand off of her shoulders. "I can't believe anyone would ever think that those moves would ever, **ever**…" Puck continued to laugh over her high-pitched rant, as she continued to berate him and emphasizing her words with slaps to his arm. "… I hope one day those vile attempts end with someone kicking you square in the…" He could barely feel her attacks (hello, his arms were like fucking sculpted marble!), only tuning in to her rant when he thought she was finished. "… and hopefully you'll learn your lesson!" Rachel said with one last slap to his arm. He quickly turned his head to Rachel, meeting her eyes before he turned his attention back to the road. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Puck as his laughs finally died down, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she waited for him to explain himself. She watched as he gave his lips a quick lick, before opening to speak.

"How the _fuck_ did you learn my middle name?" he asked her, as he chuckled slightly.

Rachel blinked.

"Is that seriously the only thing you picked up from everything I just said?" she asked him, completely beside herself. She threw her hands up in surrender as he nodded in return. "Unbelievable," she said, "You are _absolutely_ unbelievable, Noah."

Puck smirked, mumbling, "That's what she said." His smirk deepened as Rachel glared at him. God, it was too easy to push her buttons. "But really," he added, "How'd you learn my middle name? _Finn_ doesn't even know it." He waited for an answer, but Rachel stayed silent. "Seriously, c'mon," he pressed the matter, "Fess up, Berry." Rachel watched as Puck's smirk slowly melted away, being replaced by a look of utter frustration. A smile of her own grew as she watched him realize she wasn't going to tell him. Puck sighed sharply in a combination of outrage and awe. She really wasn't going to tell him. Reaching for the Oreos, Puck bit off half of the cookie, throwing the other half at Rachel. Rachel laughed lightly as she tried to dodge the flying snack, picking up the Hello Kitty walkie-talkie that sat between them, fiddling with the buttons.

"Noah's truck to Artie and Mike's vehicles," Rachel lightly laughed into the walkie, holding up a hand to block the oncoming Oreo that flew at her, "I'm being attacked by unidentified flying cookies. Please send some assistance."

"Milk!" Puck's voice yelled out from the speaker of the pink walkie-talkie, "Fuck assistance, bring milk!"

Mercedes made a small face as she heard the line muffle slightly before going dead, looking up to the others. Kurt cast a small look at the communicator, before turning his attention back to the road. "Okay," Mercedes asked, "What the hell was that?" Looking over her shoulder towards the back seat, Mercedes locked eyes with Quinn, who shrugged a shoulder from the middle seat. Turning slightly to the back seat to repeat the question, Quinn quickly realized that both Artie and Tina were asleep. Sighing, Quinn brought her attention back to Mercedes.

"Probably Puck just being Puck," Quinn said, shrugging another shoulder.

"Oh, no, sista," Mercedes replied, "I wasn't talkin' 'bout Puck. I meant Rachel. She sounded like she was having fun."

"And Rachel stuck in a dusty, possibly disease-ridden truck doesn't strike me as something she would laugh about," Kurt added, bringing a hand to his perfectly sculpted hair.

"Why do we _care_?" the former Cheerio asked. Quinn into her seat in an effort to get more comfortable, picking up one of the magazines Kurt had brought along for the trip.

"We don't," Kurt quickly replied.

"But we _do_ like to know these things," Mercedes added, "I mean, after Regionals we all thought her and Finn were getting back together. She was leaning her head against his shoulder and everything." She shifted in her seat so she could look at Quinn without craning her neck. Quinn flipped open the magazine, turning the pages absentmindedly as Mercedes spoke. Her eyes only looked up as Mercedes mentioned the idea of Rachel and Finn getting back together.

"They weren't even _dating_ the first time," she noted, turning the page a little rougher that time, "Not really anyway… and just because she was leaning on him doesn't mean anything. You two lean on each other all the time and you aren't dating."

"Then what about earlier this morning?" Kurt asked, "Finn and Rachel barely touched and Finn didn't even get into the van, knowing that Rachel was supposed to ride with us. He just got into Mike's car. Usually Finn's the first one to jump when it comes to Rachel. That's intrigue, darling."

Quinn rolled her eyes, looking back to the magazine in her hands. "I still don't understand why I should care," she replied, trying to focus her attention on what kind of eye shadow would look best on her. She didn't notice Kurt and Mercedes exchange a look, before Mercedes brought her eyes back to the young blond.

"'Cause maybe if she's not dating him," the soulful diva softly said, "You might get the chance to."

Slowly looking up from the magazine, Quinn's eyes locked to Mercedes. The dark-haired beauty had been one of her closest friends since her pregnancy, even closer following it. She was the one Quinn confided in when it came to what she was feeling. However, Finn was never the focus of those conversations. Mercedes smiled softly, shifting back in her seat. She faced the front windshield before raising a hand to bring up the volume on the radio, letting the music pour in through the speakers. Quinn felt the corners of her lips curve into a small smile as she went back to reading her magazine, letting her eyes raise slightly as she heard Brittany's voice come in through the walkie.

_"Guys, pull over up here."_

Rachel shushed Puck, holding her hand up to stop him from throwing another cookie in her direction. Looking out the front window, Rachel watched as Mike's car pulled to a stop up the road. Puck pulled over behind them, followed closely by Kurt at the rear. Rachel watched as Matt and Finn were the first ones out of the car. Pushing open the door, Rachel jumped out of Puck's truck, hearing Puck throwing open his door to follow. One by one, the others slowly made their way over to Mike's car.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, running a hand through her hair. Puck smirked as a piece of cookie fell out from her long dark locks. Amazing. The others looked to Brittany as the tall blond motioned to the sign behind her. A slow smile spread across Rachel's lips as she read the words _'You Are Leaving Ohio.'_ Looking around her, she found the similar smiles. They were going to do it, leave Ohio. For some, it would be the first time, but Rachel knew in her heart it wouldn't be the last. Rachel took the first hand she could, dragging them with her towards the state line. She could hear the others following instinctively behind her. Toeing the line, Rachel looked up to discover it was Puck's hand she had grasped onto. "Come on, Noah," she breathed softly, completely wrapped in the moment. Puck looked over his shoulder slightly. Everyone was lined up, ready to take the step. Well, if this wasn't a Hallmark moment, he didn't know what the fuck was. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to Rachel. She was still holding his hand, waiting.

"We aren't doing that countdown shit-" Puck began to tell the others, only to (naturally) be droned out by Finn's counting. Of course he would start at five. Puck wasn't completely sure his old friend could pull off counting down from ten. _Five._ Puck looked to the others, all smiles and laughs, as they waited for the moment. _Four._ He looked down at the state line. Really? It was just paint. What was the big deal? _Three._ Looking up to the sign, Puck read the words again. Leaving Ohio. He honestly never thought he'd do it, even if it is some road trip with a bunch of losers. _Two._ Rachel's hand squeezed his in anticipation, pulling Puck's gaze down to the tiny brunette that was practically beaming up at him.

_One._

They took a step over the line, straddling it. Puck rolled his eyes, despite the smile on his lips. "This is stupid," he muttered to Rachel, under everyone's cheering. Smiling, Rachel released Puck's hand, placing it on his broad shoulder. "Noah," she lightly said, "Loosen up." She finished her sentence by shaking Puck's shoulder, before dropping her hand quickly away. Stepping around him, Rachel hurried off to celebrate with Brittany. Turning his head slightly, Puck watched her as she moved off, her skirt swiveling around her legs as she did. Loose was definitely not the term he was feeling at the moment. Laughing at the thought, Puck shook his head, looking around at the others. Tina was sitting on Artie's lap as he was doing spins, Finn was stepping from one side to the other with Matt, and Mercedes looked like she was talking Kurt off some ledge of something (Puck thought he heard Kurt say some shit about dirt on his new shoes or something). His eyes were pulled from the others as he heard an all-too familiar laugh. Puck watched as Rachel and Brittany hugged excitedly. Raising her head from the blonde's shoulder, Rachel smiled as her eyes found Puck's. He rolled his eyes. Why was she always smiling? Sure, the whole state ling thing was cool and all, but it was stupid to smile that much. Still, Rachel _crazy-pants_ Berry was smiling at him and, even if he didn't realize it in the moment, he was smiling back. Puck quickly broke his eyes away as Mike made his way up to him, slapping him warmly on the back.

"Pretty big moment back there, dude," Mike smiled, looking down to the drawn line.

"Yeah," Puck grunted out, though a trace of a smile was clear, "Whatever, man. Can we get back on the road already?"


	3. next to you

They spent twenty _goddamn_ minutes jumping between the state lines. It was so annoying and Puck would tell anyone that it was nothing but a waste of time. It was actually a hassle in his eyes. Having Rachel drag him around, look up at him with her ridiculously big, sappy eyes, smiling at him when he made her happy… Puck only did it to shut her up. Really. It wasn't fun. Like at all. They crossed state lines into Indiana and quickly realized that it wasn't easy passing the time between three cars.

Hello Kitty walkie wars was probably the only thing worth remembering.

Now, Puck wasn't a pussy. They needed to get that straight. He will never, _ever_ use some pansy shit from the Hello Kitty brand… but these walkie wars? That's serious business right there. You don't fuck with a walkie war. So Puck had Rachel holding the tiny communication device by his face as he drove, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Yo mama so poor…" Artie's voice came through the tiny speaker, "When I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, she said 'moving.'"

"Yo mama so fat…" Mike's voice replied, "When she went to the movies she sat next to everyone."

Rachel looked to Puck as she waited for him to speak. While she didn't approve of this kind of talk, Puck seemed to be very focused on waiting until the last moment to speak. She watched him closely, leaning a little closer to him on the seat bench as she did. His lips seemed to curve a little as he waited, almost as if he knew this battle of words would already be his before anyone else. He cast a small look over to Rachel, smiling as he did. It was kind of nice.

"Well, I had **sex** with both your mothers."

And then he says something like _that_.

That earned a grossed out look from Rachel. Puck watched her mouth '_really?_' and he shook his head. No. He hadn't even met Artie's mom and while Mike's mom was super fine, they didn't have an above ground pool and he couldn't properly put the moves on her. They listened as a moment of silence swept through them. No reply. Then, slowly, Mike's voice came through:

_"Dude… you're not serious, are you?"_

When the cars began to run low of gas, the group decided to stop at the upcoming station. Brittany and Santana ran off to the nearest bathroom once they had stopped, the others slowly slipping out from their perspective rides. Mike got out of his car quickly to help Tina pull out Artie's small ramp from the trunk, placing it at van's sliding door so Artie can roll himself out onto the pavement. Mike and Tina had started hanging a lot more since they danced together in glee. Puck didn't know what the fuck was going on there and (unlike himself) Mike wasn't as loose-lipped as he was. Whatever.

"You're on snack duty, Berry," Puck said, as he got out of his truck to unlock the gas cap. Rachel had followed him out of the car, on his heels as he rounded the rear towards the other side of the truck. He usually didn't approve of this kind of closeness (a man needs his fucking space sometimes) and he had just spent all morning and half of the afternoon stuck in a car with her, but for some reason he had gotten used to her being near him. That sure as hell was a lot better than her scaring the fuck out of him when she pops up out of nowhere like she always does.

"Do you have any other preference than Oreos?" she asked him. Rachel watched as Puck gave her a look. It clearly read _'Are you insane'?_, but Rachel kept pushing. "I like variety, Noah," she told him, "And I refuse to be further assaulted at your hands by those cookies."

"They're delicious."

"They're also a pain to walk off. Oreos are fifty-five calories, Noah, and it takes a seven minute walk to burn off **one** of those fifty-five calories and while that may not seem like a lot you to, imagine eating half of the cookies, which is roughly about…"

Puck had pretty much spent the time Rachel was explaining trying to figure out what other snacks he wanted. He didn't fully block out her talking though. Puck learned early on in the car ride that if he didn't pay attention Rachel sure as hell was going to ask you what the last thing she said was. Answering with 'boobs' doesn't help the situation either so Puck learned to keep an ear out while his mind was working.

"I don't want chips," he cut her off, as he unscrewed the gas cap, "I dig a bag of Cheetos, but then I'd get the orange powder on my fingers and they're such a bitch to suck off." Puck's eyes playfully narrowed on Rachel, smirking slowly. "Unless you want to feed me and let me suck off..." Puck watched as Rachel rolled her eyes, moving past him towards the 7-Eleven. He heard her mumble something about him being a rascal or something, which he took as a badass thing because seriously? Little Rascals was the fucking _shit_. He loved that goddamn movie. God, it was too fucking easy with her sometimes. When he filled up the tank and realized Rachel wasn't coming out any time soon, Puck parked his truck with the others'.

"I hope they have Sour Patch Kids," Finn mused as Puck joined him on the walk towards the 7-Eleven.

Puck fixed his old friend a small look. The dude was nuts over those stupid Sour Patch Kids. Clearly insane because Redvines were where it's at. The two made their way into the store and Finn quickly broke away to track down his beloved candies. Finn had been craving the sour candies for hours, walking with a purpose down the candy isle. His steps slowed at the sight of Quinn as she picked up a small colorful bag from one of the shelves. He took a step to turn, but stopped as her eyes fell on him. Quinn blinked slightly, fingers clutching onto the tiny plastic bag in her hands. Dropping his eyes to the candies she had snatched, Finn slowly looked back up to Quinn.

"Sour Patch?"

Quinn shot a small glance down at the bag in her hands, blinking as she looked up (and up) to Finn. "They're my favorite," she replied, fingers brushed against the edge of the plastic bag as she spoke. She felt her breath slow as he nodded. _He knows_.

"Last bag?" Finn watched as a small nod came in reply. He slid his hands into his pockets. He glanced around the isle slightly. Maybe he could get something else… "Uh," Finn spoke up again, "Split them with you?" Quinn watched as Finn pulled out a dollar from his pocket, looking down at it before bringing his eyes to hers.

"Okay," Quinn softly breathed.

"Cool," Finn nodded lightly.

His eyes watched her as she slowly stepped towards the cash register, falling into step with her as she began to pass them. Finn placed his dollar on the counter as Quinn slid a dollar of her own, standing in silence as the cashier rang up their purchase. Quinn carefully tore open the bag, walking with Finn as they made their way outside.

"So how do you want to split them?"

"You can pour it in my hand?"

Puck looked over the small isles, smirking as he found Rachel. Basket in hand, she stood in front of the slushie machine, eyes raking over the different flavors. Puck grabbed a small bag of Cheetos, tossing them onto her basket as he came up behind her. "What?" he asked her, smirking, "No grape?"

The faint smile on Rachel's lips didn't go unnoticed by Puck as she shook her head. "No, they have it," she told him, as she raised a slush-filled cup, "I'm just thinking about which one you would have wanted." Rachel felt herself straighten as Puck leaned over her shoulder slowly. The smirk on Puck's lips was absolutely criminal. She felt his hand brush against her arm as he reached to pick up her slushie cup. Her eyes found themselves fixed on him as he brought the drink to his lips, taking a slow sip from it. His eyes were locked onto hers in a way Rachel didn't know if she was comfortable with or not. They had looked at each other like this before, right before Puck tried to convince her to kiss him. "Noah," her voice came out a lot smaller than she hoped, "That's my…"

"I'll share yours," Puck cut her off, smiling as his tongue flicked out slightly to lick the drink from his lips. Setting down the cup, he grabbed a cap, fitting it on before he grabbed a straw for them. "I like anything berry flavored, Berry," he smirked, picking up the drink before turning on his feet. He headed off towards one of the isles.

Rachel allowed herself a small sigh as she followed after Puck, slowing to a stop beside him as she stepped into the candy isle. "Noah," she said, "We need _real_ food." This? Lollipops and chocolate bars? It couldn't be healthy eating nothing but this the whole trip.

"Next town we'll stop by a Safeway," he shrugged off her words, "Seriously, Berry, nothing in this place is healthy." Puck picked up a couple packets of Redvines, tossing them into the basket. "And if you're gonna be riding in my car, you gotta get used to the junk."

"I don't know how you stay so fit when all you seem to consume is trash," Rachel said, letting her fingers move over the shelf in front of her. She knew that sex was able to burn calories, but she certainly didn't think that he had _that_ much sex. She didn't think about him having sex at all. Really.

"I'm naturally this sexy, baby." Puck laughed, grabbing a bag of jelly beans. He tossed it into the basket in Rachel's hands, watching as she switched it from one hand to the other. "C'mon, Rachel," he said, reaching out to take the basket from her, "It's what road trips are all about. Eating shit and driving with the window down." He watched as she slid her finger through the plastic ring of the cherry Ring Pop before dropping it into her basket. "That's the spirit."

They paid for their things before moving back out towards the parking lot. Puck tossed the snacks onto the bench of his truck, shoving the Big Gulp of grape slushie into the cup holder. Looking over his shoulder slightly, he frowned as he watched Rachel open the bed of his truck, moving to crawl onto it. "What the hell, Berry?" he asked, making his way to the back of his truck.

"Noah, my camera's in my suitcase," Rachel explained, reaching on the tips of her toes for her suitcase. Puck watched her for a moment as she tried to push herself onto the bed of the truck. Okay, it was kind of amusing and she was wearing the black short skirt he really liked seeing her in. The view was definitely not something to complain about. However, she was clawing at the stuff in his trunk and tugging against the tarp he had over his shit and Puck couldn't have any of that. Puck took a step towards Rachel, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her away from his truck. "Noah!" she cried out as he placed her feet on the ground.

"Calm down, crazy," Puck said, pushing himself up as he got onto the back of his truck. Rifling through the front of her suitcase, he stopped when he found her camera. Quickly zipping up her case, Puck hopped off the back, closing his truck before turning to Rachel. "Just ask next time." He handed her the camera before making his way towards the front of the car, smiling as he heard her thanks. They drove the next few hours pretty damn peacefully. Even when Rachel felt the need to sing every song that played on the radio. Every. Damn. Song. They followed after Mike's car, only slowing as Santana's voice poured through the (ridiculous) Hello Kitty walkie talkie.

_"It's getting dark and we're getting tired of driving."_

"You're not even fucking driving, Santana," Puck replied as Rachel held the walkie up to his lips.

_"Whatever. There's a rest stop a few miles ahead."_

Rolling his eyes, Puck kept driving. Sure enough there was a rest stop for drivers not long after. He parked in the first open slot he could find before getting out of his truck. The others had gathered around Artie's van, already deep in discussion.

"We should keep driving," Finn spoke up, as Puck and Rachel joined the others.

"Driving through the night?" Mercedes asked, "Are you serious?"

"We're not expected at the motel until tomorrow," Kurt added, "My dad was the one that called in."

"Either way, we'll still be sleeping in our cars," Puck decided to throw his two cents in.

"Anyone have tents?" Brittany asked.

The others looked to the Cheerio in confusion.

"If someone packed tents we could camp…" she added.

"I've got a couple hours still in me," Mike offered, returning back to the conversation.

"That's nice, but it'll still be dark," Quinn said, "And we might not even know if there's a rest stop in the area by then. And like Kurt said, we won't even have a room until tomorrow. I think we should just stay here."

They looked around the group as the majority nodded before breaking away to their respective cars. Finn made steps towards Mike's car, but stopped. He looked to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Quinn as they all got ready to turn in. "Hey, guys," he spoke up, "Mike's car's kind of small and you guys have more room so… Do you guys think I can sleep here?"

"Yes," Kurt instantly replied.

"I don't have a problem with it," Artie shrugged, Tina nodding in agreement beside him.

"Get your stuff, white boy," Mercedes told him.

Finn's eyes moved over all of their faces, stopping when he came to Quinn's, He waited.

"It'll probably be better," Quinn finally answered, "For your back and all."

Nodding, Finn moved off to grab his things from Mike's car. Rachel was deep in though as she walked with Puck back to his truck. "Noah," she asked softly, "How is this going to work out?" She had spent the whole driving debate trying to figure out an answer to her question. Following Puck to the back of the trunk, she watched as he pulled a blanket and a small pillow out from under the tarp. There was no way this could work out. Looking at the other cars, she watched as Santana and Brittany got comfortable in the backseat of Mike's car, Mike and Matt reclining the seats in front slightly. Her eyes moved over to Artie's car as she realized that Finn had traded cars, taking the last open seat, "Noah," she followed Puck around to the front, "This isn't going to work."

"It'll work fine," Puck said, as they slipped into the truck. Rachel watched as Puck picked up the bag of snacks, tossing it onto the dashboard and brushing the empty wrappers onto the floor of the truck. Her eyes shot away from him as he began to undo the buckle of his belt.

"_Noah_!" she cried out in protest, a hand raising to the side of her face to shield her sight from him. She listened as he laughed, turning her body towards the window. "This is beyond inappropriate, Noah."

Puck tossed his belt onto the dash. "It's just a belt, Rachel," he told her. Only it wasn't just a belt, because as she began to turn around Puck took that exact opportunity to slide out of his t-shirt. He smirked at the small sound Rachel made as she turned back, away from him. Puck rested his back against the driver's side door, tucking the pillow behind him as he did. Rachel _still_ hadn't turned to face him. "I'm not naked, Rachel," he told her, "I just don't like sleeping with a shirt, okay?" He tossed the shirt onto his belt, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Rachel's back. He brought his legs onto the bench, nudging her as he did. "I promise I'll keep my pants on," he swore. _That_ got her to move.

Turning slightly, Rachel watched as Puck waited, arms crossed. Sighing, Rachel took the blanket from his hands, opening it slowly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, as she shifted on the seat. Rachel watched as he smiled at her, nodding as she spread the blanked over them. She leaned against her side of the car, bringing her legs onto the bench in an effort to get comfortable. It wasn't working. "Noah, you're taking up too much room," she told him, using her elbow to nudge at his legs (boots still on, gross).

"You're doing it wrong," Puck told her, shifting on the bench. Grabbing a hold of her arm, Puck tugged Rachel towards him, pushing her legs off the seat as he dragged her across the bench. She squirmed under his fingers, only causing him to roll his eyes. "Calm down, Berry," he stifled a small laugh, "I'm not jumping your bones." He felt her gasp out as he pulled her back flush against his chest, wrapping an arm around her stomach to keep her from falling off the edge of the seat. Puck was partially on his side, making as much room for Rachel as he could though she was practically lying on top of him. He felt her shift against him, sighing in frustration. "You know… it might help if you took off your sweater…" Rachel dug her elbow hard into Puck's ribs.

"You're unbelievable, Noah."

"Your hair smells nice, Rachel."

"Noah!" she cried out, digging her elbow into him again as he laughed. Rachel rested her head against Puck's shoulders as his laugh began to die down. "I expect no funny business," she told him, jolting slightly as she felt his hand on her ass. Rachel grabbed his wrist, dragging it to her hip and firmly holding it there. "I'm serious, Noah."

"Okay," Puck chuckled. He turned his hand up to Rachel's, holding it. "Better?" he asked. He felt Rachel nod against his shoulder, using her other hand to pull the blanket over them more. They laid in silence, the small lights from the public bathrooms and light posts lighting the darkness outside. Puck shifted down along the bench, propping his feet up as he lay down further. He rested his head against Rachel's, slowly closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Noah."

"'Night."


	4. i wanna sex you up

Puck tried not to watch Rachel as she slept. Really. That was some Edward Cullen shit and totally not kosher by any means. Seriously, he really tried not to, but some time during their sleeping Rachel had turned to face him and her hand was thrown over him like he was a pillow and her body was all up on him and _fuck_ her hair smelled like a rose bush or a bush of something that smelled really, really fucking good. Shit, it just smelled really nice, okay? Somewhere between thinking of all the reasons why Cullen was a total creeper and breathing deeply as he tried to find out what the hell scent she was wearing, Puck had overlooked the odds of Rachel waking up. Because when that happened he was totally fucked.

"Noah?"

_So fucked_.

Rachel looked up at Puck almost uneasily as he began to blink at her. "Noah…" she breathed, her voice small and soft. He was staring at her (_really_ staring at her), one of his arms thrown over her back. Had he been watching her this whole time? "Noah, I-"

A tiny squeak came from Rachel as she found Puck's lips take hold of her own, her breath hitching slightly in disbelief. Rachel pressed her hand against Puck's shoulder. Her body wavered between pushing back and holding on. Puck made the decision for her. Shifting out from under her, Puck nudged open Rachel's legs. He placed himself between her thighs, kissing a trail down Rachel's cheek to her neck. Tiny fingertips sunk into his shoulder as Puck lightly bit down against her skin. It was then that he heard it. The moan. It was small, barely there… but he _heard_ it. That was just from kissing her. _Holy shit._ Puck broke his lips from her neck as he raised his head slowly to look at her. Her eyes fluttered at the realization, breathing softly as she looked down slightly to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rachel quietly apologized. She moved her hands to her face, breathing slowly into her palms. God, it was the most embarrassing sound she's ever made. That was absolutely including the time she got laryngitis and sang 'The Climb'. When it happened it didn't even occur to her that she had made the noise. She felt calloused hands take hold of her wrists, guiding them back to a set of strong shoulders.

Chuckling, Puck brought his lips up to brush over Rachel's, smirking against her lips. "S'okay," he murmured against her lips, "I liked it. That shit sounded so fucking sexy."

"Language, Noah," she breathed out, "You have an incredibly lewd mouth." Rachel turned her head when he moved for her lips again. She felt her eyes close slightly as Puck's fingers grazed against her cheek, moving her lips back towards his. Her fingers touch against the warmth of his skin as they moved along his shoulders and down his arms, half-lidded eyes watched his lips brush against hers. She sighed out a small breath as she felt Puck's lips on her own again. She felt them as they danced against her own lips, her head rose slightly up to meet his eager kisses.

His body pressed against hers as Puck ran his hands up Rachel's sides, fingers grazing against the fabric of her sweater. Puck rocked his hips slowly against Rachel's, testing the waters. With any normal girl he was sure they'd be naked at this point, but Rachel had proved on many occasions that she wasn't normal. He had to, like, make sure and shit. Not that he was scared of her high-pitched screaming at him or anything. He watched Rachel as her eyes fluttered slightly at the feeling, a small look of uncertainty in her eyes as he moved against her. "You good?" he asked, as he lowered his lips down to her neck. Why the fuck was he even asking that? He slowly kissed the warm skin, feeling Rachel's breath hitch as he sucked against the spot he kissed. Well, she _felt_ good…

Rachel didn't answer his question as quickly as she wanted to. _God_, she didn't know why she couldn't find the words to speak… except she knew exactly why. It was because he was bringing his lips to practically every piece of flesh he could find, leaving hot kisses in their wake. It was because his hands, as rough as they always seemed, were touching her with more care than she imagined they were capable of. Rachel closed her eyes tightly, trying to regain her steady breathing with no avail. She didn't even want to _think_ about the way he was moving against her… "Hot," she breathed out, her eyes flickering open. Her eyes looked around them, blinking wildly as she tried to continue her words. It was the only think she'd express from her mind. She wouldn't allow herself to think of anything else. "Noah," she whimpered out, "It's too hot. I-I **can't**..." Rachel closed her eyes again, her lips piercing together tightly.

There were moments where Noah Puckerman knew he was a sizzling hot stud. He also knew that his hotness was bound to catch up to him and kick him square in the gonads eventually. _Fuck._ Puck felt Rachel's hands push against his shoulders, his eyes forced to watch her squirm against him, shaking her head all the while as she spoke. "Hey, no," he quickly went into damage control, "S'cool. I got it. I got this, baby." Too goddamn hot. **Damnit.** Puck's mind went into automatic, looking at the problem and giving it a big "fuck you" before taking care of it. Seriously, if he applied that shit to school he wouldn't have to nap during his math class or anything. Puck tugged off the blanket that was over them, shoving it onto the floor of his truck before reaching above Rachel's head to roll down the window a little more.

She had opened her eyes, watching him as he went to quick work to solve this situation. _He didn't want to stop…_ Rachel watched as Puck looked at her, waiting to see if he fixed things. She could feel herself sweating. Even with the window down the summer night wasn't nearly breezy enough for this. Closing her eyes again, she shook her head. "Noah…"

No. _No._ This can't be happening. Not now. He brought a hand to Rachel's face in an attempt to stop her head shaking, as he took her bottom lip between his teeth lightly. Puck worked the lip a little between his own, before begrudgingly releasing it from his mouth. "We're hot," he mumbled, "S'not our fault." Puck ran a hand down Rachel's side, clutching at the hem of her sweater. **Sweater.** "Take this off, Rachel," he said, nudging up the fabric a little as he spoke. His eyes quickly looked from the disgustingly adorable bird sweater to Rachel. Why the fuck didn't he think of the sweater in the first place?

_What?_ Rachel's eyes snapped open as she felt Puck pushing up her sweater, slapping his hand instantly. "Noah!" she hissed in a hushed tone, as he pulled his hand away, "That suggestion is highly inappropriate!"

Did she just… Puck's eyes narrowed a little at the sharp hit. What the fuck? Inappropriate? This whole thing was goddamn inappropriate! He was trying to _help_ her too. She didn't want his help? Fine. Stay hot as hell. God, this chick was complicated.

Rachel gasped out as he crashed his lips down against hers again, only giving him the room to slip his tongue into her mouth when she did. Puck's hand tangled in her hair, his body rocking against her with more purpose now. He was hell bent on making her hotter. Whimpering against him mouth, Rachel could _feel_ herself sweating beneath him. Rachel turned her head from him, his lips simply turning its attention to her exposed neck. She felt Puck nip down against the spot on her neck she didn't know she reacted to, her body shooting up slightly at the feeling that ran over her. "Oh!" she heard herself softly pant out in reply, swallowing down the moan in her throat. Hard. When she felt him doing it again, Rachel pushed Puck backwards, distancing them as much as she could despite the small quarters.

Fuck, if Rachel knew that the Good Lord spoke to him in a vision and told him to tap that ass, she probably wouldn't be against it. Leaning against the seat, Puck ran a frustrated hand over his shaved head. "God is totally on board with this, babe…" Hey, it's worth a shot. "Are you really going to go against His wishes?" He saw her and her dads at temple, he knew they rolled with the holy and shit. "Damnit, Berry, this is some of my best game!" he whined (in the fucking **manliest** of ways), as Rachel pushed herself up from the bench of his truck. This was unfair. Totally anti-religion or whatever you call it too. But he saw the look in her eye at his words, like he was grasping at straws, which is totally **not** true. That shit was legit. Of course, Puck hadn't fully explained the situation and, like a moron, had been so wrapped up in his need to convince Rachel he was totally on a mission from God that he almost missed when Rachel started to take off her sweater. He regained his badassness real fast when he saw Rachel tugging nervously at her stupid (adorable) sweater.

Lucky for him, she was kind of nervous about that shit and took twice as long as normal to get out of her clothes.

Okay, sure, that made him sound like a total dick. But really? Puck would have kicked his own ass if he missed that shit because he was being a dipshit and couldn't shut the hell up. He actually bit down the urge to laugh at the sight of Rachel's head getting caught in the sweater. From sexy to spaz in under a minute. Quickly reaching out to help Rachel slip out of her own clothes, Puck tugged off the sweater, tossing it onto the dash with his crap. His game was fucking _tight_. He knew he was on top of that shit too. If anyone needed proof all he had to say was that he had _Rachel_ in his truck, tiny ass skirt and a tank top that was tight as fuck on. Her boobs looked so badass in them (which is, like, a fucking miracle because her boobs always looked kind of small under the sweaters). The sight of her without that ridiculous (_adorable_) sweater shot her right back from 'spaz' to 'smoking hot'. Puck pulled Rachel towards him, leaning back against the bench of the truck and positioning her over him. Thankfully, he spent many nights perfecting the way to fit two bodies in this car comfortably.

Rachel honestly didn't know how this happened. One minute she had chastised him for even _suggesting_ they sleep in such close quarters, now she was practically lying on him. They were just… kissing and touching and pressing their bodies against one another. They didn't ask about what happens after this or what it means and, frankly, Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Not after… _No._ That would be thinking about it. She wasn't thinking about it. She was focusing on Puck instead. She sighed against his lips softly as he kissed her, her fingers brushing down his chest. She didn't know how on Earth she had missed the small nipple ring he had on, but the tip of her fingers brushed against the piercing. Breaking her lips from his, Rachel sat up a little on his lap, her eyes moving down to look at the small ring. It was a simple, little metal hoop, but somehow her eyes were absolutely transfixed on the piece of jewelry. The tip of her tongue flicked out slightly, wetting her lips as she reached out again and brushed her fingers over the piercing, taking the ring between her fingers lightly.

Puck leaned back slightly as Rachel shifted on top of him, sitting on his hips. Usually when a girl started pushing off of him, he'd be quick to get her back… or on her back. Whatever. With Rachel though she was, like, totally looking at his body with those crazy eyes he's seen when she gets excited over shit and her hands are barely touching him, but somehow he feels _everything_. Holy shit. Did he just see her lick her lips? **Lick** her fucking **lips**. Sitting up quickly, Puck seized her lips with his own, trapping her hands between their bodies as he pressed his chest to hers. He felt her tense against him as he shifted their bodies down to the bench again, lying Rachel onto her back. His tongue found its way into her mouth, teasing her own tongue as he slid his hand under her skirt. Fuck yeah, he was bold as shit now. "Fucking soft ass legs," he mumbled against her lips, his fingers grazing against her inner thigh.

_Oh, god…_ She melted under his touch as calloused fingers slowly ran against her leg. "Noah," she breathed against his lips, sucking in a small breath as she felt his hand press against her center. She was positive there was a part of her that would shame her good at the fact that her hips moved up to meet his eager hand. It wasn't fair. He did about a million things in this moment that drove Rachel positively up the wall, but she hadn't done a thing to him. Everything he did to her felt so calculated, prepared. Clearing her mind enough from the heavy haze that had formed around her, Rachel glided her hands down Puck's chest and stomach. Her fingers curled against the waist of his jeans as she tugged him closer to her.

"Fuck, baby," Puck grunted, breaking his lips from hers. He took a quick glance down. His hand was under her skirt and her hands worked against the button of his jeans. He'll never forget this sight. Ever. When he dies, he wants _'Noah Elijah Puckerman: Loving son and brother, Hand under Rachel fucking Berry's skirt, Total badass'_ on his tombstone. He felt her undo the button, making quick work on the zipper before she started to push his jeans off of his hips. Darkening eyes watched Rachel as he brushed his thumb against her through the thin fabric of her panties. He nearly wept for joy as he felt Rachel press herself harder on his hand, biting her bottom lip softly as she did._Damn_ Rachel was making his night. "God, I can't believe this is real…" The fuck? Did he seriously choose that moment to become a total pussy?

She seemed to dig it though, nodding softly at his words in reply. He figured she would. Word got around the club that she totally put out for that Jesse kid. Plus, her and Finn totally dated (dating? dated? fuck if he or anyone else knew anymore) and she wanted on his dick since, like, day one and everyone knew it. Those dudes weren't there though. Rachel Berry traded in her dish for some digital cable and every channel was dedicated to the Puckerone. He smiled as he brought his lips down to Rachel's, nipping slowly against her bottom lip as he took it between his teeth. "Awesome," Puck mumbled, sliding his hand under the fabric of Rachel's shirt to palm her breast, "So awesome." Then he felt Rachel tense under his hand, which _wasn't_ awesome. Breaking his lips from Rachel, Puck looked down at her with an amused smirk. "Rachel," he lightly laughed, "I've got my hand under your skirt…" He proved his point by hooking a finger under the elastic of her panties, giving it a light tug. "And you're scared of me touching your _boobs_?"

Puck laughed as Rachel moved to cover her face, nudging her fingers away with his forehead as he moved closer to her. Pulling his hands from Rachel, he rested them above her head. "D'you want me to stop?" Puck watched as Rachel's big brown eyes stared up at him. He watched as Rachel shifted slightly under him, hesitating. The chick had serious issues when it came to her boobs. Puck smiled a little as Rachel shook her head softly. Slowly sliding his fingers down her arm, he took his time as he slipped his hand beneath the thin material of her top. He brushed his hand lightly against her stomach, watching as Rachel softly sighed against his subtle touch.

"You're not always this patient." Puck chuckled at her words. They weren't a question the way she spoke. It was like she knew him, which (as weird as it was) she kind of did. He watched as Rachel closed her eyes, licking her lips lightly as she felt Puck's fingertips trace the underside of her bra.

"No," he simply replied, dipping his head down to brush his lips against back of Rachel's ear, "I'm really not." Puck took her earlobe between his teeth, smirking as he felt Rachel giggle faintly at the feeling. God, he couldn't believe that was happening right now. He never knew this side of Rachel. Not really. Even when they dated for a week, she'd pull away from him every time their making out got too hot. This Rachel was fucking _giggling_. "Do you want me, Rach?" he breathed hot against her skin, "Just say you do." He slowly slid his hands beneath the bra that cupped her breast, pressing his palm against her greedily.

"Noah…" Rachel breathed, her hands taking a hold of Puck's shoulders as he pushed and pulled against her breast. Turning her head towards his face, Rachel sought out his lips, taking them with her own as she kissed him desperately. Hands slid to the back of his shaved head, holding his kiss against her lips. She made a soft sound in disappointment as Puck broke his lips from hers, darkening eyes staring into hers.

"Just say okay, Rachel." Puck slowly circled her nipple with his fingertip, his lips pressing hot kisses against her cheek and neck. "I promise I'll make it worth it," he told her, "I'd make it so worth it. You know I would." His eyes watched her as he slid his hand down her stomach, fingers caressing her skin as he did. "You feel so good," he softly said, brushing his lips against her cheek before claiming her lips hungrily, "I can make you feel great. Say the word." Rachel's hands fell down to the sides of Puck's face, pulling him closer to her as he kissed her again. Nodding beneath his lips, Rachel breathed heatedly into his mouth.

"Okay, Noah."


	5. in my veins

"You need to wear protection, Noah. A condom."

"You on the pill?"

"Yes, I am… but I still want you to wear one."

Rachel was firm on this, she knew what she wanted. She was smart and her dads were very open with her growing up in regards to sex. She knew at a very early age to be vocal. If she didn't like something, if she wanted something done, she needed to speak up about it. That rule applied to everything, even more when it came to sex.

He nodded as he shifted off of her, Puck opened the glove compartment, producing a small wrapped condom. He had at least one in his wallet, a box in his duffle bag, one stuffed in the ashtray in his truck, one tucked into the visor in front of the driver's seat. He could have been a fucking boy scout, he was **that** prepared. He learned his lesson ten-fold this past year. He didn't want anyone to go through what Quinn (and he) went through. Not in fucking high school. When he saw the look Rachel was sending him, Puck shrugged a shoulder. "I carry them in bulk," he told her, tossing the condom onto the seat beside Rachel. _Deal with it._ He found himself smiling because he sees her smile peaking through her lips at him as he dragged his body back to hers. Her big brown eyes are watched him, widening slightly as he slowly brought his head down to her stomach. His eyes are locked onto hers and there was a satisfied expression on his face as his fingers hooked into the hem of her top. Slowly inching the fabric up her body, Puck presses his kisses against her stomach.

Rachel's eyes flutter closed, her breaths growing shallow. She dropped her head down to the seat as he continued to inch her top up more and more, his lips kissing their way up her body. _Oh god…_ She sat up a little, raising her arms for him as he drags her tank top up and off. Rachel took note of the look in his eyes as he caught sight of her, zeroing in on her teal-colored bra. Fingers rake through her hair as Rachel brushed the stands from her face, dropping her hands to her back as she moved to unclasp her bra. She managed to unhook her bra as he urged her back down to the seat, his soft lips pressing hard against hers. His hands brushed against her shoulders, letting the straps of her bra fall down her arms before Puck tossed it away.

Puck grazed circled against the side of her breast and **fuck yes** she's arching into him and _holy boobs, Batman_ she's so hot under his hand. His other hand is rushed as he reached around her to unzip her skirt, mumbling a 'thanks, babe' into her mouth as he feels her hands helping him. That's fucking teamwork right there. He breaks his lips from hers, chuckling lightly against her cheek as he feels her shimmy out of her skirt beneath him, pushing it onto the floor of his truck with her feet. Puck breaks his hand (goddamn begrudgingly) from her boob as he made quick work of her knee-socks, because - as fucking sexy as they are - her legs are a million times sexier. He heard a small '_Noah_' pass her lips as he felt her press the wrapped condom into his palm.

"You want this," he breathed, as he slowly pulled his body from hers, sitting up slightly, "You want me to do this. _You_ want to do this with me, Rachel." Puck pushed the waistband of his boxers off his hips, eyes burning into Rachel's as he kicked them away. She said okay, she was down with everything so far. She wasn't pushing him away again. He knew she wasn't, she couldn't.

"I said I did," Rachel's voice softly told him, nodding. To drive her point, she followed his movements. Small hands slid her underwear down slowly, letting Puck take the reigns as he tugged them completely from her body. Rachel reached out, brushing her fingers up Puck's chest and neck before resting them against his cheek. "Noah…" She slipped her hand to the back of his head, pulling him down with her as she laid her back down flush against the seat. "Noah, kiss me." Rachel brought her lips up to his, softly kissing his lips. Her kisses were careful, calculated against his. Almost as if kissing him the wrong way would snap him from what they were about to do. She let him take control of the kiss, parting his lips to taste her tongue against his own. Between them, Rachel could feel his fingers tear open the tiny wrapper, her eyes closing as she could feel his weight shift from her to slip on the condom. She was going to do this with him and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he was going to make good on every promise he made when he spoke about them having sex together. Feeling him break his lips from hers, Rachel could feel his lips brush against her cheek. Half-lidded eyes watched him as he looked down between them, checking to make sure the condom was securely on. When his eyes quickly look up to meet her eyes, Rachel finds her bottom lip lightly between her teeth as she nodded at him.

Taking his hardness (lets face it, he was hard the second his lips first touched hers) in his hand, Puck brought his hips down to hers, brushing his tip against her slick heat. Shit. He should have spent more time working her up, but he could feel how wet she was in that moment and he **barely** touched her there. He stroked her center once, twice, three time with his tip, her breaths hitching in her throat with each pass. Her fingers find their way up his arms, taking a hold against his shoulders as he brought himself to her entrance. "Can't be loud," Puck reminded her with a small mumble, his lips against hers, "Can't wake the others." It would be one helluva wake up call though. Sure, the other cars were parked a pretty safe distance, but Puck's intuition was saying that Rachel Berry was a screamer. The chick had pipes. He feels her nod under his lips as he brought a hand to her hip, resting it there. Slipping past her folds, Puck dipped himself into Rachel, his eyes closing instantly at the feeling of her. Wet and hot and _tight_ he felt like he was on fire. He took his time inching inside of her, wanting to take in every second of her around him. He continued to press his length into her, his face moving to press itself hard against her neck as his breath seared against her skin. It was then that he heard her whimpers. He had expected a lot of _oohs_ and _aahs_, but there was something about the sound that came from her lips that slowed his movement.

That wasn't whimpers of pleasure. That was pain. A whole lot of fucking pain.

Raising his head, Puck's eyes moved over Rachel's face. Her bottom lip was still between her teeth like before. Only it wasn't light. She was biting down against it, her lip quivering against her pearly whites. Her eyes were shut tightly, her breathing was all kinds of fucking off, she was even shaking a little, she was _so fucking tight_ around him. No. Fuck, there was no way. He heard the others talking about her and Jesse and about how they had sex, he was so sure Finn and Rachel would be the types to do their whole 'epic romantic' bullshit and get it on, everyone just expected it to happen and no one really… "Shit," Puck felt his hip twitch at the realization, causing her to whimper out softly. He stilled immediately, not even completely inside her yet. "Rachel," he pressed his forearm beside her head, keeping his full weight off of her, "Fuck, Rachel, I didn't know…" God, he should have known within the first few moments. He had been with enough girls, he should have known.

"N-Noah," she breathed, feeling unwanted tears welling behind closed eyelids, "Noah, it… it kind of… _hurts_." She knew it would, but she didn't expect to feel like this. Rachel's eyes closed even tighter, releasing the bite on her lip as she tried to steady her broken breathing. She tried to ignore the obvious pain she was in, but her face was crumbling in embarrassment and difficulty.

No. **Fuck no.** Shit was not going down like this. Bringing his hand to cup the side of her face, Puck guided her lips towards his. Brushing his lips against her own, he lightly nipped the bottom one. "Feel that?" he whispered against her lips, his hand slipping down to brush his thumb against her neck, "Focus on that, Rachel. Kiss me." He felt her kiss him slowly and he took his time as he slipped his tongue against hers, kissing her long and soft. "It's gonna hurt a little more, baby," he warned her, breaking his lips from hers to speak, "Just a little, then not as much. It'll feel good later. I promise," Puck watched her, waiting until she nodded before pressing himself to the hilt inside of her, her soft cry slipping from her lips as he groaned. She went rigid under his body, his hand instantly dropping from her neck to softly stroke her side. His eyes watched her face as he felt her body get used to the feeling, her eyes fluttering open to look at him, small tears forming and shining in her eyes.

Rachel felt the need to look away from Puck as he brought a hand up to wipe the light trail of tears from her face. She wanted to close her eyes as she felt his fingers guide her face back to meet his. "You're okay," she heard him tell her and in that moment she believes his words. It took a few more moments until she doesn't completely feel the same hurt as before. No, this was a mix of a agonizing distress from what she had felt and an utter ache for something _more_. Slowly moving her hands from his shoulders, Rachel brought them under his arms, letting them run against his back slowly. "Slowly," Rachel urged him to continue, "Please, Noah, slowly…"

Puck brought his lips down to hers again, tasting her softly as he began to rock his hips against her. _Slow._ He took small movements at first, pulling out faintly before working his way to full strokes. She felt amazing against him, his hands lightly taking a hold of her hips as he moved inside of her. He kept his eyes carefully on Rachel as she slowly writhed beneath him. There was something in the way her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted that got to Puck. Her soft breathing, the small mews that filled his truck and sang in the back of his mind. "God, Rachel," he whispered, his deep voice rough despite his movements against her. Dropping his forehead down to hers, Puck closed his eyes, licking his lips slightly as he rocked his hips against Rachel's. The thing about Rachel in everyday life? She was a talker. A **big** talker. The girl said about a hundred words a minute and only needed one breath to get them all out. The thing about Rachel during sex? She was completely silent. Other than the small noises that passed her lips, she didn't speak a word. No string of endless words. She was so quiet, almost like she was trying to focus all her attention in the feeling.

Carefully, Rachel began to move her body, raising her hips up to meet Puck's steady pace. "Noah…" She panted softly for her breaths, her fingertips running down Puck's back as she did. Moaning out as he pressed himself deep inside of her, Rachel slid a leg over Puck's hip, unknowingly taking him deeper. She felt so unfamiliar like this, naked beneath him, following his lead. However, the jolt of excitement and pleasure that shot through her body was a feeling that she recognized instantly. The staggering nerves, the undeniable rapture, the pure satisfaction… They were similar feelings that overcame her when she performed. Only she wasn't on a stage, she wasn't under the eyes of hundreds of people and there wasn't the bright lights shining down from the ceiling. It wasn't a stage, there was no one else around and the only illumination around was the small beams from the nearby light pole. This was intimate. _Erotic_. Just between her and him.

"Fuck, Rach…" Her body rocked against Puck, his hands moving to grip her hips as he slid his length inside of her repeatedly. "You feel so damn good on me," he groaned, running his hot kiss along her jaw and up to her ear. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, Puck lightly bit against it. He soothed the bite with his tongue, softly growling against her eat at the feeling her body pressing against him.

Bringing her hand to the back of Puck's head, Rachel pulled his lips to hers, kissing him urgently. She felt his hand come to cup the side of her face as her tongue slipped through his parted lips, exploring his mouth and tongue with her own. She heard a small noise rumble in the back of Puck's throat, breathing brokenly into his mouth. "N-N-_Noah_," she panted against his lips, moving up to meet him as he thrust into her, "Noah… I-I…" Moaning out softly, Rachel grasped Puck's shoulders, her fingers raking against the muscles of his arms. "Noah…" She didn't know if she could take this anymore. The feeling of him inside of her, his body over her, his hands on her… There was so much contact at the same time, so many feelings sweeping over her.

"I love that you can only say my name right now," he faintly chuckled out, dropping a small kiss against Rachel's lips. Puck had been with enough women to know when they were close and _fuck_ Rachel was so goddamn close. "It's natural, Rachel." It was also fucking difficult not to blow his load right then and there. The feeling of her was overwhelming at times, but Puckzilla was a pro and he wasn't going to get off until she did. He kept a hand cupping Rachel's face, his other hand slowly brushing over her breast before placing his hand lightly to her hips. "Just feel it," he said, rocking his hips into her firmly, "God, baby, just let go." Fingers brushed against her cheek (fuck you, he made that shit work), his lips nipping against her neck.

Rachel gently mewed as Puck's lips brushed over her pulse point, her legs tightening around his hips as he angled his hips. Gasping out as he thrust inside of her, she felt her eyes close instantly at the feeling. He was hitting her in all the right ways and she let her body brazenly throw her own hips up to him. The heat that pooled inside of her was creeping up more and more, building with every plunge. It was nothing close to anything she's ever felt before. Just let go. The warm heat in the pit of her stomach swelled, Rachel's eyes fluttering at the feeling. "Oh god, Noah… _OH_…" Rachel buried her face against Puck's shoulder as she cried out softly against his skin.

The orgasm that had hit here was slow, but hard. Exactly how he needed it to be for her. He wasn't about to rail her like he would the usual girls at school or the cougars. She told him slow, it was her first time, and the Puckster wanted that shit to be a good ass memory. He cursed under his breath as she clenched and unclenched around him, her body arching into his. The feeling of her vibrating around him sent him flying, coming apart with her name on his lips. Puck rolled his hips against hers, slowly riding out the feeling that crashed through their bodies. His eyes watched her as she dropped her head from his shoulder, her legs going limp around him. Slowing his hips to a stop, he stayed buried inside of her as he propped a forearm to the seat above her head. As big brown eyes fluttered opened and locked onto his, Puck felt a small smile on his lips. "Hey," he breathed out, his free hand faintly brushing against Rachel's arm.

"Hi," Rachel softly panted in reply, tangling her fingers with Puck's as he reached for her hand, taking it into his. Closing her eyes for a moment, Rachel tried to steady her wildly thumping heart. "Noah… that was…" Licking her lips slowly, Rachel tried to find the proper words. When she couldn't find them, she opened her eyes to meet his. He was still smiling at her, probably because he knew she was at a loss for words. That thanked Broadway he wasn't laughing at her. He was still smiling at her and _staring_ at her. "What, Noah?" she felt her already hot cheeks heat up again in embarrassment.

"Rachel, I think this was the quietest you've ever been," he chuckled lightly, his fingers tangling in her hair. When she pulled her hand away from his to cover her face, Puck laughed a little louder. "No, Rach, c'mon…" Puck nudged Rachel's hand away with his forehead, brushing his nose against hers as he kissed her lips playfully. He continued to plant kisses against her lips and cheeks, only taking the moment to pull back when he saw her lips curve into a smile. "You okay?" he asked her, "Y'know, after?" Puck usually didn't have to ask. Most girls he had been with had some experience; they were usually just down for the ride. One _helluva_ ride, but a ride nonetheless. With Rachel, Puck felt the urge to make sure she was okay.

"I feel okay." More than okay. What Puck drove her to experience was _definitely_ more than okay. Slowly unhooking her legs from around Puck's waist, Rachel planted her feet against the seat. "I'm going to need a shower when we get to the motel in the morning," she confessed, her eyes dropping from his uneasily. Letting her hands brush along his arms, Rachel caught her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking on her next words. "Will I hurt in the morning?"

She was okay. _Good._ Listening as she spoke, Puck brought his other forearm up to plant against the seat, keeping his weight from her. "I don't think you'll be crying out in pain or anything," he smiled a little, "I didn't totally just rail you into the seat or anything, but you never before so y'know… You'd probably feel different or whatever." Was it weird having this conversation? Was it weirder they were having it while he was still inside of her? Or was the weirdest thing his not noticing until that moment? Grunting a little, Puck reached between them, making sure the condom stayed on as he slowly slipped out of Rachel. His groan mixed with her sigh at the loss of contact, Rachel's eyes watching Puck as he shifted off and away from her body. Carefully slipping out of the condom, Puck tied it before tossing it into the makeshift trash bag on the floor of his truck. Running a hand over his growing hair, he grabbed his boxers, slipping into them. "I've got some wipes in the back," he told her, watching as she slowly began to sit up from the truck bench, "Want me to grab them?"

"Yes, please." Rachel nodded lightly, curling her knees up to her chest as she looked around for her clothes. Her shirt was easy to locate, but her underwear… Looking up at a small chuckle, Rachel narrowed her eyes as Puck hooked a finger on something out of sight, producing her panties from under the seat with a smirk. "Not funny, Noah," she quickly snatched her underwear from him. She contemplated putting them on, but she felt a little foolish when she found herself shying away from Puck's eyes.

"Kinda funny," he shook his head, tugging on his boots. Boxers and boots? Yeah, he can pull that shit off. He was just gonna grab something from the back anyway. Watching her for a moment as she continued to sit stark naked, Puck slid across the bench towards her. Snacking his arm around her waist, Puck dipped his head down to hers. Taking her lips, he kissed her lips unhurriedly, his free hand combing through her hair as he did. He felt Rachel's lips part slowly, allowing their tongues to tangle teasingly. Smiling as they broke apart, Puck stroked the pad of his thumb against her hip. "You let me have sex with you, Rachel," he told her, clearly amused, "You let me finally touch your _boobs_. The last thing you have to do is wait to get dressed around me. It's nothing I haven't seen already-"

The last thing Rachel wanted was to be teased. Not after what happened. "Noah," Rachel nudged him with her arm, "Please, don't make fun of me-"

"I'm not," Puck quickly stopped her, unwrapping his arm from her waist. He moved to grab his shirt from the dash. "Seriously, Rachel. We had sex and it was great. You don't have to hide with me anymore, okay?" He didn't wait for her answer. Crumpling his shirt, he tossed it in her direction, smiling at the small laugh that passed her lips. "Put it on," he told her, "Sleeping in loose clothes after sex is almost as good as sleeping naked." With that, he opened his side of the car, quietly closing the door after him.

Rachel watched as Puck disappeared from the window, making his way off to grab those wipes. She had many ideas on how her first time would be. Who it would be with, what everything would look like. Rachel didn't think for a second it would be in a truck, parked at some rest stop in some other state. She didn't think it would be with Puck too. He was good to her during. Even after, he was still careful with her. Well, as careful as Puck could get when it came to his comments. That brought a smile to Rachel's lips. When Puck made his way back inside, he tossed the small box of wipes into Rachel's waiting hands. "Thank you, Noah," she softly said, as she began to clean herself off as best she could. It wasn't a nice shower, but it was enough to get her by for the moment. When she was done with the wipes and had thrown them away, Rachel slipped into her underwear before putting on Puck's shirt. It was oversized for her body, of course. Looking up at him, she smiled a little in Puck's direction. She was slowly getting used to the fact that, yes, Puck had seen her naked and, yes, she didn't have to shy away from him. He wasn't making fun of her. Not yet at least.

Kicking off his shoes, Puck grabbed the blanket they had kicked off to the side. Shifting closer to her, Puck laid down on the bench again, tugging Rachel down with him. She shifted as she laid down, her back to him just like they had been at the beginning of the night. Wrapping his arm around her, Puck pressed her closely to his chest. Reaching up with her hand, Rachel took his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. Closing his eyes, Puck buried his face lightly into her hair.

"Noah?"

"Yeah."

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean you get to touch my boobs anytime you want now."

A silence filled the truck as Puck took in those words.

"Shit, babe. Don't tell me that..."

"I'm _serious_, Noah."

"Fuck, fine. How about now? Can I touch them now? I mean, now's cool, right?"

No response, Puck waited in silence for her as she thought it over.

"Fine. Just for tonight. "We're _friends_, Noah. I don't want to risk ruining that."

"Yeah, I know you don't. It's cool. Now gimme my hand back, Rachel."

Rachel let go of Puck's hand, shaking her head with a sigh as he slid his hand under the shirt she had on. She could feel him smiling against her head as he cupped her breast into his palm. Puck tucked his other arm under Rachel's head, his free hand reaching for Rachel's. He'd deny it if anyone said he smiled a little more when she took his hand.


	6. the only exception

Puck woke up a couple hours later to his face still in Rachel's hair and his hand (shit yeah) still on her boob. This might have been the greatest thing to happen in his car since… Well, a few hours before. Rachel Berry was totally asleep in his fucking **stud** arms after a night of damn good sex. This summer? Pretty damn awesome. Smiling a little, Puck brought his lips down to Rachel's neck, watching her closely as he did. Slowly nuzzling against her, he softly sucked against a sensitive spot on her neck. Puck's hand kneaded her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple as he did. He chuckled against Rachel's neck as he felt Rachel press her back against him, a small groan rumbling in her throat. "Noah," she grumbled, bringing up a lazy hand to push at his face. She was **not** going to wake up this early. The sun was barely out. "Not now, Noah," she whined, as she shifted and turned to bury her face against his chest.

A wide smile spread across his face at her words. Puck knew the second she tensed against him that she realized what she said too. "'Not now', huh?" he smirked, pulling Rachel closer to him when she began to shift away, "So later then. That a promise?" Before he could hear her reply (because he _knew_ she'd backtrack on that shit), Puck brought his lips down to Rachel's in a deep kiss. Yeah, tongue and everything too. He was a badass like that. He was pretty sure he'd always have to bring A-game with her. She didn't seem like the type to give in to lazy game and Puck was too good at what he does to let his rep go down in flames. She was tense under lips mouth for a beat, but Puck smirked against her mouth as he feels her returning it. _Gotcha_. Shifting their bodies, Puck slid his hips between her legs, trapping her head between his forearms as he pressed his chest against hers. Breaking his lips from her, he placed quick kisses against her cheek and neck. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled against her neck, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist to pull her closer to him.

"Noah," Rachel exhaled sharply, her hand softly resting against the nape of his neck. His hard chest was pressed flushed against her own, invading her space in the worst (and _best_) possible way. His body was moving, sliding slowly against hers, the friction of his body against was awakening her body from its previous slumber. Rachel could feel herself _buzzing_, unable to keep her heart from racing under his attention. Since when did the feeling of Puck's body against hers stir feelings like this? Rachel tried to gather her quickly fleeting senses, eyes fluttering as she tried to take deep breaths. "Noah… W-We… We're…"

"Friends?" Puck raised his head to look at her, smiling slowly as he watched her nod up at him. She didn't seriously believe he wouldn't try this again, right? She had to have known who she was talking to. "We're friends." He smirked as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, and taking in the taste of her lips again. "We can be real good friends…" Puck dragged fingers through Rachel's hair, raising his head to look down at her. His eyes moved over her face, from her reddened lips to her fucking (adorable) brown eyes. "We can be the **best** of friends, babe," Puck smirked, his lips dropping to place soft kisses against her neck and shoulder. A pair of calloused hands slid along her body, slipping under the fabric of her shirt to brush along her skin. He felt her shudder beneath his touch, fingertips moving along her sides as he traced patterns against her skin. "One more time, Rachel," he breathed hot against her ear, "It felt good before, right?" Dragging a hand down her body, Puck cupped her core firmly, long fingers rubbing her slowly through the fabric of her panties. "This felt good?"

Rachel felt her eyes fall close instantly at the contact, her lips parting in a silent moan. "Noah," she softly breathed, "Friends don't do this." Sucking in a small breath as Puck's fingertips stroked over a sensitive spot, Rachel raised her hips up, rocking herself against him slowly. Reaching up, she brushed her hand over his growing hair, resting it along the back of his head as she pulled his lips to hers. She felt a low growl of approval against her mouth, his fingers moving against her center with more determination. She was wet for him and the chuckle she heard in the back of his throat made it known he knew as well. Breaking her lips from his, Rachel let out a winded sigh, smiling against his lips. "I highly doubt you engage in sexual relations with your football friends, Noah…"

"Babe, for you I can make the exception," he laughed, playfully biting down against her bottom lip. There was someone up in heaven looking out for him. Wait. He knew exactly who it was. _Big ups to the Good Lord and J-Money for this one…_ Puck tugged Rachel along with him as he sat up, pulling her onto his lap as she straddled his hips. He chucked out as he felt her tense instantly, long locks flying as she looked around them out the windows. Puck smirked openly as Rachel began to hiss at him.

"Noah, this is incredibly inappropriate. It may not be light out, but anyone can see us like this. Not to mention this is a public area and-"

"And it's fucking _hot_." A slick smile slid across Puck's lips as his hands gripped Rachel's hips, pulling her down against his growing erection. She gasped out as their bodies pressed closer together, her hands trapped between their chests. Damn, the sounds she made were such a turn on. "No one'll see us," he whispered into her ear, "We'll be careful. I promise, Rachel." God, he wanted this. They were alone (for the most part), they wanted each other (he fucking _knew_ she did) and they had the chance (and he was a goddamn opportunist for that shit). All she had to do was say yes. Puck felt Rachel's hands curl against his shirt, her head turning to look at him. Brushing a hand through her hair, Puck brushed his lips against Rachel's. Pulling back enough to watch her, Puck's eyes stayed locked onto hers, silently asking for her permission.

Feeling the complete weight of his gaze, Rachel took a small breath. "This is terribly reckless, Noah," Rachel breathed out, eyes closing as she pressed her forehead against his. What was she doing? This was Noah Puckerman she was talking to. Her mind still couldn't completely wrap around what she had given him. Now she was considering it again? No. She wasn't even considering it anymore. She _decided_. Freeing a hand from between their bodies, Rachel took the side of Puck's face lightly, bringing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. She leaned into his body as large arms hugged her tightly, deepening their kiss. She must have been crazy (well, crazier than usual) to think that what she was doing with Puck was anywhere in the realm of _right_, but she was kissing him and he was certainly kissing her and there wasn't anything in that moment that could stop them.

Except for Mike Chang and his goddamn bladder.

Breaking his lips from Rachel at the sound of movement outside, Puck quietly cursed out at he looked out the window. His Jew-mom hearing was as strong as his mother's Jew-guilt. He could tell a mile away when unwanted footsteps were coming his way. Before Rachel could take in the situation, Puck had them in motion. They quickly scrambled back down onto the bench of the truck, Puck's arm reaching over Rachel to grab a blanket before throwing it over their bodies. He pulled Rachel's back flush against his chest, a small '_play dead_' passing his lips as he shut his eyes, hoping Rachel was quick enough to do the same. They waited, listening to the sound of shuffling shoes leave and eventually return from the bathroom. It wasn't until after the sound of a closing door that Puck chuckled.

Rachel didn't find it as hilarious. At all. Turning to face him, Rachel shot him a stern look, her eyes narrowing as he threw his arm over her hip. "_That_ was not careful, Noah," she whispered angrily, as he pulled her closer to him, "Do you know what would have happened if someone saw us?"

"No, I wouldn't," he simply said, "And neither would you, babe." Puck smirked as Rachel looked at him, a little offended at his honesty. "Mike wouldn't give a shit. You're overreacting." Oh, now it looked like she was going to, like, hit him or something. _Quick, fix this shit, Puckerman._ Hugging her tightly with his arm, Puck tucked his other arm under her head. "We were having fun before. Why mess it up with worrying?" Puck brushed his fingers against the small of Rachel's back, his eyes dipping down to spare a small glance at her lips. "I'm just saying we shouldn't question shit that hasn't happened yet, you know?"

Sighing, Rachel rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help that. He was just… _frustrating_. She was sure the annoyance had very much to do with the fact that he had a good point. Not that she'd give him the pleasure of knowing that. "We're not going to try it again, Noah," she told him, taking a small twinge of satisfaction seeing the disappointment flash in his eyes. It only lasted for a moment though, because the look that followed made Rachel nervous in all the right ways.

"You're a shit liar, Rachel," he told her, flat out. There was no way they were going to go the rest of this trip without touching each other again. She was so down for getting it on with Puckzilla and they both knew it. Driving his point home, Puck's hand firmly grabbed her ass, pulling her body closer to his. Legs tangled beneath the blanket, battling for dominance as Puck chuckled softly, his legs hooking around Rachel's smaller ones. "I gave it to you," he simply said, "Nice and slow, baby, just how you wanted it. Shit was fucking _amazing_ and it'll be all you think about when you see me." Dropping his lips to Rachel's, Puck lightly traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "You'll want me again." The shiver he felt from her was just what he expected, his lips smirking against hers. "I know it, Berry."

He called her on it, told her she'd want him again. Usually, that sort of cockiness from him would garner a look of distaste or a few choice words. She couldn't bring herself to do any of those things though. Rachel wanted to tell him that, no, she would not want him again. That it was only one time and that she'll never remember it when she looks at him, but she knew that was impossible. It wasn't just one time, it was her _first_ time. She can't say she won't think about what they did when she sees him, because it's quickly becoming the only think she thinks about. He knew it too. Despite her protests and promises, Rachel knew that his words were true. She couldn't do anything but return his kiss as his lips moved against hers again, her hand brushing over the top of his head as he deepened the kiss. Parting her lips as his tongue pleaded for access, she felt him savor the taste of her tongue and the inside of her mouth.

Long, deep kisses and fleeting touches against the other's body were the only things their minds could think to do. Puck would be a liar if he said he didn't want more than that, but he could tell by the feeling of her lips alone that anything more wouldn't fly. At least not tonight. They spent the passing moments like that until both tore their lips from each other, panting quietly for their breaths. Puck watched Rachel, her eyes closed as she licked her lips, trying to calm down from their small session. Smiling, Puck brought a hand to her cheek, holding it as he dropping his lips to place a quick, playful kiss against her lips. He lightly chuckled against the surprised whimper that came from Rachel's mouth, breaking away just in time to watch her force down the surprised expression that was on her face. "I can't wait until you give in, Rach," he breathed, lightly letting his hand slide from the side of her face, "You and me? It'll be fucking hot." His eyes burned into Rachel as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand trailing down her neck and shoulder. His words, promises, the way he was touching her… She can't take it. He knew she couldn't too. God, this was gonna be so fun. He brushed his lips slowly along her cheek and down her neck, stopping every few seconds to place a kiss against her.

Then he moved to sit up.

Wait. _What?_ **Where was he going?** Rachel watched him for a moment as he started to change, a look of confusion in her eyes. He said all that stuff, he kissed her… and now he's putting on his pants. Noah Puckerman was a thoroughly frustrating young man. "Noah," Rachel said, sitting up slightly on her elbows. She watched as he reached into his glove compartment, pulling out a small carton of cigarettes. "Noah, what on Earth are you-" Rachel's words were hushed as Puck leaned over to press a searing kiss against her lips. Her hands moved up to take hold of his shoulders, keeping his body close to hers as she deepened the kiss. She didn't know how he does it. He would lean over and kiss her like it was the easiest thing in the world and all her mind could do was return it. It really was unfair. When he tore his lips from hers, Rachel took a deep breath, her eyes flickering between Puck and the carton in his hand.

"Figured you wouldn't kiss me after I smoked," Puck smirked, fingers plucking a cigarette from the pack. He ignored the way her eyes narrowed at him as he tucked the single smoke behind his ear, tossing the small carton back into the glove compartment.

"Yes, you would be correct about that, Noah," Rachel stiffly said, a look of distaste on her face. She tugged the blanket around herself as Puck laughed, pressing his palms against the side of the bench, trapping her between his arms. He leaned down to kiss her again, but (by the grace of all things Broadway) Rachel turned her head from him. "Smoking is a terrible addiction," she told him, shooting him a look from the corner of her eye, "It does horrible things to your body, Noah."

Puck smirked as he pressed his lips against Rachel's neck, brushing it along her cheek slowly. "Give me something to curve the cravings then," he lightly chuckled against her, his lips trying to connect with hers. Puck felt himself take a small breath as Rachel brought a hand up to his face, carefully placing her palm against his cheek… then push his face away from hers. _Damn._ He thought for sure he was totally in with that one. Puck let Rachel press her hands against his chest, pushing him a good distance from her. "Tease," he chuckled, as he snatched a spare lighter from the cup holder, opening the passenger's side door to get out. He shot Rachel a small look over his shoulder as he stepped out of the truck, smiling as he closed the door after him.

Lighting his cigarette, Puck made his way around to the back of his truck. Pulling down the back of the truck, Puck took a seat. Taking a long drag from his smoke, he held onto the deep breath before blowing out the cloud in a hard exhale. He inhaled in the ashy smell that flew around him as his eyes took in the area that surrounded him. The time of the night rarely had cars on the highway, only a few cars passing as he smoked. Leaning against the pink luggage (it's gotta be Rachel's, he knew it), his head fell back to look up at the night sky. There were no city lights, nothing to keep the stars from showing that night. Fuck, tonight was a weird one. He got to touch Rachel's boob, a feat he was trying to accomplish since he and Rachel first dated. Not only that though. _God, not only that._ He and Rachel had sex. Amazing sex. Sex he wanted to experience again… and again. **And again.** As many times as she's let him. God, he hoped she'd let him.

He didn't understand it. How the hell did Rachel fucking Berry go from _'keep your hands from my tits'_ to _'take me now, Puckerman'_? Shit was beyond him. She had sex with him though. No, not even that. Rachel gave him her _virginity_. Wasn't that shit sacred to girls like Rachel? He thought they wanted candles and silk bed sheets, not the seat of his truck and… well, him. Fuck. Rachel was a goddamn onion and shit. Totally layered. Puck drew from his smoke for as long as he could before stomping it out on the ground below. Locking up the back of his truck, he dug a hand into his jeans. Thank fuck he had that pack of gum stashed there. Popping a couple in his mouth to cover the smoke smell, Puck made his way around to the front of the car. Peering in through the window, he smiled at the sight of a sleeping Rachel.

Puck was quiet as he opened the passenger's side door, crawling into the truck as carefully as he could without waking the girl knocked out along the bench. Kicking off his shoes, he slid his body down along Rachel's, collecting her in his arms as he did. A small smirk spread across his lips as she turned curled into him, breathing deeply. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with the universe right know, but he was sure of one thing.

Pulling over for the night had been the best idea of the fucking history of best ideas.


	7. could you be the devil?

_A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and were waiting patiently (and impatiently!) for me to update! I hope this was worth the wait! - Aims_

That morning, Puck drove quietly. The radio that was usually blaring was turned down just enough for him to hear it. Rachel was still passed out, sleeping. The girl must have been fucking tired after last night (_heh_), because when Puck got up and the cars headed towards the next town over to check into the motel she was still sleeping. She barely stirred when he moved her, laying her head against his lap so he could drive. Puck was pretty sure this was the closest a girl had gotten to his cock without actually doing anything with it. Not if you count all the times Santana tried to take shots at him after he did something stupid to piss her off (those times **never** count). He had one hand on the wheel, his free arm slung over her body lightly, his fingers laced with hers. It all felt so goddamn casual to him, holding her hand like that. Most hookups didn't last long enough to get to hand-holding. That was how he liked it and that's what this was supposed to be with Rachel, right? It was a hookup, nothing more. They were friends and Puck went and broke the cardinal rule of sexing and hooked up with a friend.

No, Santana and Quinn don't fucking count. Santana sleeps with him every time she can't handle her feelings and shit for Brittany (even **he** knows those two are trying to bang their way out of the closet). While he doesn't complain when she calls him up and tells (demands) him to meet her at some seedy-ass motel, she doesn't give two shits about him when it comes to things other than sex. With Quinn, she barely spoke to him before they had sex and when she did it was always about Finn (or the usual insult, but Puck never paid attention when that shit happens). Those two girls were never really friends, not the way he was with Rachel. She actually considered him a friend and somewhere along the way he started to feel the same. Shit was hard not to do, okay? She was constantly around and being nice to him. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

Feeling Rachel stir, Puck dropped her hand from his, bringing it to her hip as she raised her head to look at him. Smiling as she pressed a hand on his thigh to push herself up, Puck pulled her hip towards him, drawing her body closer to his. At the sound of her protest, his free hand flew to the back of her head, dragging her lips to his in a kiss. Puck kept his eyes on the road (sort of), as his tongue slid past Rachel's lips, swiping against hers. As hot as it was, it didn't last long. Feeling Rachel's hand shoot to his chest, Puck didn't fight her as she pushed away from the kiss as quickly as he pulled her into it. "Mornin'," he smugly says, clearly ignoring the death glare she shot at him as she straightened in the seat to buckle herself.

"Good morning, Noah," she says, her tone clearly telling him she was not pleased with his antics. Though that wasn't something she could really tell him the night before. Not really anyway. Pulling down the visor, Rachel looked into the tiny mirror, hands raking through her dark hair. "Have you been driving long?" she asked him, turning her eyes to him when she finished righting herself. He shrugged a shoulder, which she took as 'I'm sorry, but I do not know, Rachel' in Puck-speak.

"A little under an hour and we'll be in town," Puck told her, before nodding slightly towards the dash in front of her, "Got breakfast." He doesn't mean to watch her a little out of the corner of his eye, watch the small smile spread across her lips as she reached for the take-out box that sat on the dashboard. Puck brought his eyes back to the road ahead of him, but he knew the second she opened the box.

"Noah, it's half-eaten!"

"Didn't say it was just your breakfast."

Total lie. It was, but the pancakes came with bacon and eggs. When he saw it, Puck couldn't help but think of Rachel, covered from head to toe in yolk and shit. So what if he fucking ate her eggs so she wouldn't cry over the stupid baby chicks? So what if he ate her bacon because she was a stupid vegan or vegetarian or whatever the fuck she was? Didn't mean shit. He was just still hungry after his breakfast, okay? She didn't complain more than that though, which he was thankful for. He sure as fuck wasn't about to explain that shit to her. Instead she leaned over and turned up the radio before moving to eat her breakfast. He didn't even swat her hand for touching his stereo or anything.

_Shut up._

It didn't take them long to drive into the next town over, pulling over into the lot of them motel. When they had planned the trip the first concern was sleeping arrangements. None of their parents were happy about the idea of them shacking up together, which meant separate rooms for the guys and girls. In turn, it meant more money being thrown out. Puck thought it was total bullshit. They all could've fit in a room and _boom_ more cash to spend, but not everyone could be a genius like him. So a few parents made the calls to the motels for each planned stop and all they had to do was get to town in time to check in. Rachel researched the places, found the cheapest ones (that didn't look like complete shitholes) and made sure reservations and payments didn't need the cardholders present. She was also in charge of the cash for the trip. Mostly because no one stepped up to the plate and she was too much of a goddamn perfectionist to just let everyone run amuck all up in this place.

Moving to open the truck bed for everyone, Puck slipped out from the driver's seat, Rachel doing the same from her side of the car. Pulling down the tailgate, Puck pulled out the bags from the back, handing them off to their owners as he did. Did he want to dump them onto the sidewalk and check into their room? Hell yeah, but Rachel was _hovering_ like she knew what he was thinking and he couldn't bring himself to actually go through with it. Grabbing his duffel bag last, Puck locked up the car before moving to join the others. Checking into the rooms were easier than he thought it would be and before he knew it he was tossing his shit onto a bed before following quickly after, claiming it for the night. The thing that sucks about this whole thing? Everyone actually tries to go through with the whole 'separate bedrooms' thing. God, he did not want to share his bed with some dude. Looking around the room, he watched as the other guys moved around. From the looks of it, Artie was down with sleeping on the small couch in the room. Kurt… was no fucking where to be seen and Puck took that as a sign that he was shacking up with the girls that night. _Lucky fucker._ Matt was already halfway passed out on the other queen with Mike on the other side of the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. That just leaves…

"Dude, get your bag off my side," Finn said, pushing Puck's duffle towards Puck as he dumped his suitcase onto the bed.

No.

**No.**

"Fuck you," Puck said, raising his foot to kick him, "I'm not sharing. Call the front desk, get a cot."

"No way," he heard his best friend shoot back, "Puck, don't be an ass."

Rolling his eyes, Puck grabbed his bag, tossing it over the edge of the bed to make room. This was some twisted shit. Seriously, he was not sharing a bed with Finn. He needed to fix the sleeping arrangement for the night. He crossed his arms over his chest as the others began to settle in, narrowed eyes lighting up at the sight before his eyes. Rachel. Robe. Rachel in a robe. Rachel in a robe asking Chang something. Rachel in a robe going into _their_ bathroom.

"What's up with that, dude?" Puck asked his friend, nodding off towards the bathroom where Rachel disappeared inside.

Mike followed Puck's nod before quickly turning his eyes to him. "Britt and San are using the bathroom in their room," he said, with a shrug, "Rachel needed ours."

Eyebrow raising, Puck could _feel_ his brain turning as the girls made their way once by one into their room. He half-listened as they talked about checking out the town, ears only catching the interesting shit. They looked up local outlets and malls on their phones, they want to walk around, get something to eat. It made sense. Why the hell would they want to be shacked up on a motel room when they could be running around? _Leave now?_ Fuck yeah.

"But what about Rachel?" Finn's voice tore into his mind, "She's still getting ready and stuff."

Fucking Finn.

"I got her," Puck spoke up, shrugging a shoulder as he added, "I've been driving her crazy ass around anyway. We'll catch up. Text me the directions."

The fact that the others just assumed he was this nice of a guy without having some sort of ulterior motive seriously would have worried him if his mind wasn't on more important things. Namely, Rachel in her robe. He felt his lips curve into a familiar smirk as he watched the others gather their things, preparing to leave. Resting his hands behind his head as he heard the door close after them, Puck chuckled under his breath. Things come too fucking easy for him sometimes. He wasn't complaining though.

Rachel tied the sash of her robe into a tight bow before rubbing her damp hair with a towel. The shower was just what she needed that morning after… everything. Hearing a small knock, Rachel leaned against the counter, checking her neck and shoulder for marks. "Occupied," she called out at the second (more impatient) knock. When the third knock came, Rachel swept her hand through her hair, folding the towel before placing it on the bathroom counter as she moved towards the door. Unlocking it, she jumped slightly when the doorknob turned to open before she could do it herself. "Noah!" her alarmed voice spoke out, as he slipped into the bathroom. Rachel's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he crossed his arms over his chest. The way he was looking at her was positively devious. His eyes slowly moved from her face and down her body, resting as they fell upon the tie around her waist. "Noah," she repeated his name more firmly, trying to shake him (and her) from the silent moment that fell between them.

"I'm gonna take you up against this door," he finally spoke, tilting his head back with a lazy smile. Puck smirked at the expression that slammed across Rachel's face. Utter shock, a little horror… but still very much turned on. Fuck, his bad boy image was too much for her. He never forgot what she said about it and he loved that he could use it now. Pushing himself up, Puck slid his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans, taking his time as he moved closer to her. "Thought I'd mention it," he said with a shrug of his shoulder, slowing to a stop in front of Rachel, "Fair warning and all…" Bringing a hand to her tie, Puck hooked his fingers around her bow with a smile. Moving backwards towards the door, Puck's smile grew as she moved with him, her eyes locked onto his as she did. Reaching around her waist with his free hand, Puck hauled Rachel's body against his as he dropped his lips down to capture hers. Turning on his feet, he pressed Rachel's back up against the door with a small smirk against her lips. He pressed himself against her lightly as he rested a forearm above her head. _Just enough to show you how much I want you…_ Darkening eyes watched Rachel's as they lit up, almost as if an alarm went off in her head and she was just now dialing into the situation. What? Did she think he was joking?

"The others…" Rachel didn't mean for her words to come out as breathy as they did. Her eyes closed slowly as Puck dragged his lips along her jaw to the back of her ear, kissing her there slowly. "Noah, the others-"

"They're out," Puck chuckled deeply, biting down lightly against her earlobe. He sucked against it slowly, feeling her shudder under his lips. "Try again, Rachel."

"We should meet them then," Rachel quickly replied, her hands pressing softly against his chest. When he dropped his head down to bite her through the fabric of her robe, she couldn't help the small noise that passed her lips.

"After," came his reply, just as quickly as hers came. Tugging the sash around her waist undone, Puck slipped a hand under the soft fabric of her robe. Fingers lightly grazed her side, resting against her hip with a small squeeze. He could tell by touch alone she wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe. Fuck. "Two strikes, better make your last excuse a good one." Puck raised his head from her shoulder to look at her, his lips hovering over hers as he did.

Opening her eyes, she sighed softly as he lips brushed against hers repeatedly. She could have pushed him away the first second he stepped into the bathroom, she could have swatted at his hands and told him that he was out of line and needed to leave her alone. "My hair's still wet," she told him, half-heartedly. Telling him no, that she didn't want him to take her in a bathroom, would have been a good enough excuse for him. Rachel knew that Puck would never force the situation if she told him no. He would stop. She didn't _want_ that though.

His eyes stayed locked onto hers, a hint of mischief in them. Voice dropping low, Puck slid his hand along her skin, wrapping his arm around her. "Throwing the game, huh?" Puck chuckled against her lips, his hand brushing up her back slowly. He watched as she shook her head at his words, her hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders. God, there was something in the way she touched him that did shit to him. Crazy, midget hypnotizing shit.

"This isn't a game, Noah."

Puck blinked, eyes still focused on the set of big, brown eyes that were staring right back at him. Slowly, he let his eyes take in the rest of her. This wasn't a game. That's what she said. It's what she _believed_. "I know," he simply replied, his hand slowing to a stop against the small of her back. Pressing his forehead to hers, Puck nodded faintly, licking his lips slowly as he did. "We're fucking hot together, Rachel," he breathed, taking a small beat to nip her bottom lip, "Being with me like this? Just you and me doing everything the others wouldn't think you'd ever do in a million years? It's so hot, babe." Dropping his forearm from above her head, Puck pushed the fabric slightly off one of her shoulders, his lips following as he pressed his slow kisses against her skin. "You can't blame me for wanting to be with you after last night, Rachel." His other hand moved from the small of her back as it ran up and down her spine, sending her shivering underneath his fingertips. "I promise we'll meet up with them later," he said, raising his head from her shoulder to look at her, "Just be with me now, baby. They won't have to know a thing if that's what you're worried about. We'll make an excuse."

His fingers continued to brush along her back as Rachel let her head fall back against the door, biting into her bottom lip lightly as her eyes fixed onto his. Dragging her hands from Puck's shoulders, Rachel took a hold of his shirt, tugging it up slowly. Pulling off the shirt from his body as he raised his arms, she found his hands returning right back to her body. Dropping the shirt to the floor, Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as he leaned forward to capture her lips in his. Gasping out slightly as he took a firm hold of her ass, Rachel felt him lift her higher against the door, pressing his jean clad thigh between her legs. She moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth eagerly, her fingers running along his biceps as he did. The feeling of him against her, the taste of his tongue on hers, the faint rumbling in his throat… He was overloading her senses completely, filling her everything with the memory of him.

Puck slipped a hand into his back pocket, retrieving the small foiled packet he kept there. His eyebrow cocked suggestively as he felt Rachel's hands move between them, fingers brushing along the button of his jeans. "Getting eager?" he smirked as she began to undo his pants, moving her hands against the waist to push it off his hips. Bringing the wrapped condom to his lips, Puck tore it open with his teeth as he felt Rachel's body jolt slightly in surprise. Looking down for a small beat, Puck smirked deepened. _Fuck yeah I went commando._ Pressing the condom to her palm, his lips peppered her jaw with kisses. "Put it on me, baby." Stifling a groan, Puck's fingertips bit into Rachel's hips as she rolled the condom over his hardening erection, her fingers stroking him slowly. Breaths came harder as Puck raked his eyes over her body. Robe half-open, chest rising and falling with every breath. God, the things he wanted to do with her. The things he was going to do with her. Slipping a hand between them slowly, Puck brushed his thumb along her slit, her soft moan filling his mind as he found her hot and wet under his touch. "God, baby," he knowingly chuckled out, "Already ready for me." Darkening eyes met darkening eyes as he slid a finger into her slowly, watching her face intently as her eyes fluttered at the feeling.

She hummed in pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders as she pressed her hips onto his finger. Mewing out softly as he withdrew his finger, that soft sound grew louder as he pressed two fingers into her. The way his fingers moved inside of her sent her further into the haze of sex that formed around her. Rachel's lips lightly bit down against his bottom one, taking it into her mouth as she softly sucked on it. His low growl vibrated against her mouth as he plunged his fingers deep repeatedly inside of her, eliciting a loud gasp from Rachel's lips. "Noah," she moaned, her hands gripping harder against his shoulders as she rode his fingers.

Puck groaned out, feeling her tighten around his fingers. Fuck, he didn't even want to think about what it would feel like with her around his cock again. Wait. No. That was exactly what he wanted. He pressed his mouth hungrily against hers as he pulled out his fingers from her, swallowing down her groan at the loss of contact. Dragging his lips along her jaw, Puck felt her squirm against his body, chuckling deeply as she did. "Careful, Rachel," he breathed against her neck, "Might actually start to think you want me and shit." _Even though I know you do._ He smiled against her shoulder at the sound of her breathless laugh, bringing his hardness to her entrance before pressing himself to the hilt inside of her. Pressing a forearm to steady himself, Puck raised his head to look at Rachel. Moving sharply against her, he watched as her eyelids struggled to stay open, her body writhing between the door and his chest. He heard her suck in a small breath, whimpering as he ratcheted his hips roughly inside of her. "This cool, baby?" If there was really a God in heaven, please let her next words be '_Yes, Noah, it's extremely cool_' or '_Noah, I want you to sexually please me harder_' or however the fuck she say shit like that.

"Be c-careful, Noah," she warned him, taking a moment to moan softly, "I might actually start to think you want me." _That you really care…_ Rachel watched through half-lidded eyes as a smirk spread across Puck's lips. Taking the side of his face in her hand, she brought her head down to kiss his lips. She let her head drop back against the door as he buried his face against the junction between her shoulder and neck, mewing out as he continued to drive her higher up the wall with every forceful thrust. She didn't know her body could feel like this. She didn't know **he** could make her feel like this. "Please… God, Noah…" Rachel raked her fingers along his back, pushing her hips out to meet his thrusts. Crying out as she felt him slam forcefully into her, Rachel's body tightened around him. Her arms and legs clung to him as he repeated the motion with more vigor, sending a jolt through her body with every plunge. A swell of sheer pleasure coursing through her, Rachel came around him, moaning out as her body shook against his. "N-Noah!" Panting as quietly as she could, Rachel pressed her forehead against Puck's shoulder, eyes falling closed as her body went limp against his. Fighting for deep breaths, Rachel mewed softly as Puck shifted against her, pressing her back against the door. "Noah… I know I did, but did you-"

"Definitely, babe," Puck chuckled, turning his head to lightly bite her neck, "Don't worry about me. I get mine, I just don't get off until you do. Puckzilla makes sure his girl enjoys the ride to the fucking fullest, baby." Raising his head to look at her, he raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. "And I know you did." Puck smiled a little more at the sound of her breathy laugh. Even when she was laughing at him, she was cute. Securing the condom, Puck carefully slipped out of Rachel with a groan, her whimper slamming on a smug smile to his lips. Setting her feet down on the bathroom floor, Puck pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. _God, this chick._ He couldn't get enough, which was a freaking miracle because he usually would be jumping out a window to get away from girls he slept with by now. Breaking away, Puck turned to dispose of the used condom, waddling (**fuck you**) to the trash can as he worked to keep from tripping over them. Pulling his jeans up completely, he turned to face her, jeans open and resting against his hips. Running a hand over his growing hair, Puck took a few steps towards her, quickly picking up his fallen shirt from the ground as she tied her robe back around her body. "Babe, you probably shouldn't even try covering up again," he laughed, hanging his shirt over his shoulder, "I plan on going for round two the second we step out of this bathroom."

Tying her sash tightly around her, Rachel raked her fingers through her tangled hair. She fixed Puck with a look. _He isn't serious, is he?_ Watching as his all too knowing smirk began to spread across his lips, Rachel felt her heart pick up speed again. Rachel placed a hand on the doorknob, unlocking it as she watched Puck all but saunter towards her, the smile of a predator on his lips. He couldn't possibly think they could go again, could he? Except he was stalking towards her and those eyes and that smirk… "Noah."

"Rachel." Puck licked his lips slowly, raising an eyebrow in challenge as she slowly started to open the door. And she was off! _Damn, she's fast too!_ Giving chase, he hurried after her as she rushed into the girl's room. Puck wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her to his body with a laugh as she shrieked out his name. Backing their bodies towards the nearest bed, he fell backwards, dragging Rachel down with him. "God, you're easy to get a hold of, Rach," he breathed against her ear, rolling onto his side to crawl over Rachel. Settling himself between her legs, Puck smiled as she fought the urge to do the same. _She so wants it._ Setting his hand against her cheek, Puck leaned down to capture her lips with his, feeling her giggle against him as his free hand slipped beneath the robe to tickle her side.

"I need to get back so I can- Forreal?"

Raising his head instantly, Puck looked over his shoulder with a scowl. _Santana._ Puck let out an angry huff at the sight of the dark-haired Cheerio flashed him the biggest bitch face he had ever seen. Goddamnit. Quickly rolling off of Rachel, who looked like she became five shades redder than usual, Puck made sure she was covered before shifting on the bed to zip up his pants and slide into his shirt

"Can you just grab your thing so we can- _Dude_!"

Fuck. **Fuck.** Puck watched as Mike's face went from surprised, to horrified, to out of sight as he turned around to walk back into the guys' room. In a blur of pink and yellow, Puck barely had time to register Rachel zoom away into the girls' bathroom. Eyes narrowing at Santana, Puck pushed himself up from the bed. "You're a bitch, you know that right?" he asked her, moving around her to walk into the other room.

"Just because you got cockblocked does not mean I'm a bitch," Santana shot back, following after him as they moved to where Mike was sitting. The two watched as the other male continued to rub at his eyes, almost as if he was trying to scrub away the mental image.

"Yeah, you're a bitch for a whole other list of reasons," Puck replied, "Cockblocking my fine ass is just at the top of it right now." Crossing his arms over his chest, he shot a small glance over his shoulder towards the other room. Fuck. How the hell is he going to fix this shit? _Damage control, Puckerman._ Turning his attention to the other two, he fixed them with a hard look. "You two are keeping your mouths shut, you hear?"

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because Mike's too busy trying to scratch his eyes out."

Sighing, Santana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Really? Like this was any different from any of the other hookups she heard about. And yeah, they talk about their hookups. It's their thing, okay? Fuck you if you don't understand it. "It's not like we haven't fucked the same dudes before," she said, taking a seat next to Mike, who dropped his hands to shoot Santana a sickened look. So not what he wanted to hear right now… "I don't get what the big deal is-"

"You and Jesse?" Puck and Mike groaned out in unison.

"Ew, no. I can't have sex with a guy who thinks he has better hair than me." Before Puck can open his mouth, Santana held up a hand to silence him. "Your hair is not better than mine, Puck. So don't even." With that and a flip of her locks, Santana crossed her arms over her chest again. "I meant Finn. Duh. I swiped his V-card, like, a hundred months ago." Sighing in boredom, she began to pick at her nails. "Can I get my wallet so we can get back to the mall? Me and Britt wants to get our snack on." Before Puck can reply, she was already off, disappearing into the other room.

Sighing heavily, Puck turned his attention to Mike. He didn't think his friend would be the type to run his mouth, but Puck had to cover his bases and shit. Plus, if there was anyone else in glee the guy would try to talk to, he knew who it would be. "You gonna do what I ask or do I have to sit down with Original Asian?" he asked the guy, watching as he sat up a little straighter in his seat. _Aah, gotcha._ Fucking Asian community. They were so tight when it came to that shit. "Don't worry, dude. I'm a jerk, but I'm not _that_ much of a jerk." Falling onto his bed, he watched as Mike smiled, nodding in appreciation. Puck really didn't want to fuck around with other people's relationships and shit. It so didn't work for him. Plus, he didn't really give two shits about the Asians wanting to have Dim Sum together or whatever Mike does to get girls. "Think San'll run her mouth?"

Almost as if speaking her name called her, Santana made her way into the room again, wallet in hand. "C'mon, Mike," Santana said, "Lets go back to the mall so Puck can try and get Rachel to unlock the bathroom door." Making her way towards the door, she threw Puck a small smirk as she opened it. "Enjoy the sex, Berry!" she called out to the other room before making her way out of sight.

_Fucking bitch. _Puck nodded goodbye to Mike as he made his way out, sighing as he heard the door slam closed behind him. Satan knew. This was so not what he had in mind. Rolling onto his feet, Puck made his way into the other room. He had a midget locked in a bathroom to take care of.


	8. could you be an angel?

_A/N: This chapter goes to Rachel (aka: GoingVintage/Here4Salling) whose birthday was this past week, but I've decided to keep celebrating it! How am I able to do this? Because this is my fic and I can write whatever I want in it! She's all kinds of awesome and deserves to have a chapter dedicated to her. Her amazing PR fics were some of the first I read when I started getting into the fandom._

It took eight minutes of talking to a door and the first verse of _Sweet Caroline_ to get Rachel to open the bathroom door after Santana and Mike left. Even then she buzzed around the girl's room to grab her clothes before shutting him out of the bathroom again. She was freaking out. He could tell. He didn't blame her either. Santana and Mike walked in El Puckerone's attempt at round two. A few minutes later and they would have walked in on some serious sexing. It was kind of something to freak out about. So he leaned against the wall in front of the bathroom, waiting for Rachel to come out. It was going to happen. She's going to realize she made a huge mistake and shut down any and all of his efforts in interacting. Fucked up shit like this happened all the time. He knew this from experience, okay? He wouldn't be surprised if she went running back to Finn. It would fit the pattern. The only thing that didn't fit was the fact that Rachel wasn't with him. Well, at least that's one thing he had going for him. At least he didn't fuck his friendship again. Still, this totally blew. Resting his head against the wall, Puck took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He needed to game plan on this. He couldn't just sit and wait for her to ignore him. At the same time, he couldn't really find the nearest Sevs and throw a slushie in her face. That wouldn't be cool…

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Puck watched as Rachel made her way out of the bathroom. Fuck, her legs are amazing and he totally got a view up that tiny ass skirt she was wearing. He watched her move around the room again, grabbing her purse. "Silent treatment, huh?" he asked from his seat on the ground, "Isn't that painful for someone like you?" Yeah, he went there. He just needed _something_ to say before she went on and ruined everything by breaking things off. Again. Watching as she made her way up to him, Puck waited, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Rachel. Okay… So she was watching him. Rachel was watching _him_ watch _her_. God, why was she looking at him like that? "What?" he huffed at her, frowning openly. Was this some sort of crazy tactic shit? Was she going to make him say it himself? "Look, I told them not to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," he grumbled, pushing himself begrudgingly onto his feet, "Mike's cool, he won't go around saying shit and Santana's a bitch, but she's totally my bro, okay?" He watched as Rachel's face hardened for a second at Santana's name, his mouth quickly closing. Hunching his shoulders slightly, Puck sighed as he ran a hand over his growing hair. Fuck. Could be feel like more of a pussy than this moment?

"If you don't wanna mess around or anything anymore, it's cool. I was gonna call it off anyway…"

Rachel found herself smiling a little at his words, her eyes moving over his face as he avoided her eyes. "No, you weren't," she told him, shaking her head lightly as she did. She watched as he moved his eyes to look at her, waiting a small beat before reaching out to place his hand against her hip. Stepping closer to him, Rachel sighed as he brushed his thumb along her hip, bringing her hand up to rest against his chest. "I'm not worried about Mike," she told him, shaking her head slightly, "It's just Santana. Noah, I don't trust her."

_I'll bet._ Santana slept with the Finn. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Rachel wasn't crazy in whatever the fuck with Finn these days. Nodding, Puck pulled Rachel closer to his body. "Like I said, she's practically a bro," he assured her, "Bros have codes, babe. She won't tell." Smiling at the sight of her eyes rolling, Puck let out a small chuckle, bringing his other hand to her cheek. Dripping his head down, Puck pressed his lips to Rachel's in a small kiss. She wasn't calling this off. At least he didn't think she was. Moving her back up against the door of the bathroom, Puck laughed at her squeak in surprise as he broke his lips from hers. "Mmm, round two," he murmured against her lips, smiling a little more as he felt her squirm under his hands.

"Noah." Rachel pushed against his chest as he moved to kiss her neck, moving him back a step as she moved from the door. Shaking her head at him with a small smile, she moved her hands to his face. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, Rachel pressed a quick kiss against his lips. "We have to go," she told him, dropping her hands from him as she turned to leave.

Reaching out a hand to stop her as she started to head out, Puck lightly grabbed her elbow, turning her back to look at him. "Why are you sticking around?" he instantly asked her, stepping up to her as he closed the distance between them. This was so weird. No, it was awesome, don't get him wrong… but she was still in this. Like _really_ in this with him. She wasn't bailing. Why was he surprised she wasn't calling this off? He expected lecturing or her telling him she'd go to her grave swearing what they did never happened. He didn't understand why she would stay after they were found out. Puck watched as Rachel looked up at him through her long lashes, staring at him like she was trying to read the answer off his forehead or something.

_Oh, Noah…_ He couldn't possibly think he was only worth something as long as no one knew it. She wondered just how many people walked away from him when he needed them to stay. Or how many people didn't bother to slow down as they went right past him. She wondered if he knew there were people out there that _cared_ about him. "Because I want to," she told him, simply. Sighing softly, Rachel took his hand off her elbow, holding it in hers. "My turn?" Rachel watched as Puck nodded, giving her the silent go-ahead for her question. "Why did you kiss me last night?" She watched as Puck's lips curved into a small smirk, enjoying how much her question seemed to get to him.

"Because I wanted to."

Letting out a small breath of a laugh, Rachel released Puck's hand. Turning to leave, she was stopped as she felt Puck's arms around her waist, drawing her back up against his chest. Her eyes fell closed slowly at the feeling of his lips behind her ear, his fingers dancing along her skin. "Noah," she said, as he turned her to face him again. Rachel tried to avoid his lips as he moved to kiss her, fighting to keep down her laughing as he began to haul her into the girl's bathroom with him. She wasn't surprised that he wanted to do this in the other bathroom. She was fairly sure he had to have thought about this. "Noah, we have to go."

Puck shook his head, lightly brushing his lips along her jaw as he kicked the door closed behind them before fumbling for the light switch. "Nope. Round two. Right now." Picking Rachel up quickly, Puck dropped her carefully down on top of the bathroom counter. Gliding his fingertips along her thighs, he smiled against her lips as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around her neck as he pulled the soft fabric of her underwear down her legs. Round two? Totally on the counter. Puck was really enjoying this thing with Rachel. Whatever it was.

_"Where do you think Puck is now?_"

Mike cringed slightly, quickly blinking away the look as he snapped his eyes to Matt. "Nowhere," he blurted out, gathering a slightly confused look from his friend. Mike quickly shrugged, shaking his head slightly as he focused his eyes on the shoes. The two boys stood outside the shoe store in the local mall, checking out the new arrivals as the others moved around from store to store. Sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Mike moved to walk into the store, avoiding Matt's eyes as he did. God, he hated not telling Matt things. They were best friends; he was used to talking to him about everything. When he thought about joining New Directions, it was Matt he told first before he even thought about suggesting it to anyone else. They were best friends and right now his best friend was giving him the weirdest of looks.

"I know why you're doing this, you know."

Mike slid his hands out of his pockets as he reached out to pick up a sneaker, looking down at it with interest. He knew Matt was looking at him though. He also said he knew. Wait- He **knew**? "You know?" Looking up at him, Mike furrowed his eyebrows slightly. How did he know? Puck and Rachel couldn't have been doing… whatever for too long, right? This was just way too much to take in right now.

"I mean, yeah, it's kind of obvious," he heard Matt say, a hint of sadness in his friend's eyes, "Why else are we taking this trip?" **Oh…** Not about Puck and Rachel. Good. Or, well, as good as the subject can get. Setting down the shoe, Mike turned to face his friend, arms crossing over his chest slowly. Everyone knew why they were on this trip. He opened his mouth to speak, but Matt shook his head to stop him. "It sucks, man," Matt said, moving to pick up a sneaker, "More than sucks, but I think it's kinda great how you guys are doing this for me." Matt watched as a small smile began to grow on Mike's face.

"We figured if you were moving to California, we might as well take you there ourselves."

Matt felt his own smile growing at Mike's works. If anyone were to ask at the beginning of the year that he would have eleven friends come with him to California, he never would have believed them. He never imagined he'd move, he never imagined anyone from school would care, but he was going to and they did. No one on the football team would have done something like this. Knowing the friends he made in glee were willing to do it meant more to him than even he probably imagined. Putting down the shoe he picked up, Matt sent a small punch into Mike's shoulder, laughing as the other male moved to hit his chest.

"Get a room, you two," Puck's voice chuckled out, as the two guys looked up at the sound of his voice. Smirking openly, Puck made his way into the store, inclining his head towards the door as he moved up to the two guys. Mike and Matt followed his motion as it led them to the store window where Rachel was texting on her (ridiculous) bedazzled phone. "The chick takes forever to get ready," he easily lied. So what if Mike knew the truth, he wasn't talking. Even as Mike eyed him, Puck's calm face didn't break, his hand brushing over his growing hair. "This is what we're doing in town?" he asked, looking around, "Shopping? Are you guys fucking serious? We can do this shit back home. We should be doing something crazy." **Well, crazier…** Mike and Matt shared a small, knowing look as they watched the screws turn in Puck's head.

"Here we go…" Mike sighed.

_"I can't go."_

Quinn fixed the boy a small look as she placed a manicured hand against her hip. Not even a day in the new town and she had guys coming up to her? That was more like the girl she used to be before… everything. It took a little under a month before she agreed to move back home with her mom. She needed to know she could rely on her for real, the way she needed her before. Mercedes understood her decision to move out though. She even helped her move back into her own room. Quinn had spent the summer working out, getting back into prime Cheerio condition. She had given up too much. Her status at school, her place on the squad, her baby… This summer she needed to work on focusing on what mattered. Her _life_. She needed that back on track.

Shaking her head slightly, Quinn looked up at the smiling boy in front of her. He had cut away from some of his friends to stop her outside of _Forever 21_ to talk to her. He was cute, maybe a little lame, but nice. He was also trying to convince her to hang out with him and his friends that night. "I'm with my friends," she told him, "I don't go to your school. I don't even **live** here."

"It's cool," he said with a small shrug, "It's a private school. A dance. We hold dances to fundraise, we invite other schools and stuff. No one would know you and your friends are from out of town." He smiled a wide smile and Quinn watched in mild amusement as he tried to do a little dance. As if _that_ horrible display was supposed to sway her. He looked like an idiot, but Quinn couldn't help but smile. "It's a masquerade. They're supposed to be fun, right?" He smiled that big smile again. "Please?"

Quinn felt her lips curve a little more, though she worked to keep it from widening any more than it did. Reaching into her bag, Quinn handed him her phone. "Time and place," she told him, as he typed it in, "If my friends and I show, we show. I'm not going to promise anything." Holding out her hand as he placed the phone into it, Quinn looked down at the screen as he spoke again.

"I, uh, added my number in it too." The boy smiled slowly as Quinn fixed him with another look. "If you come around to the dance, give me a call. I'll get you and your friends in." Looking over his shoulder at his waiting friends, the boy turned back to Quinn, motioning that he was about to leave. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"You don't even know my name," Quinn told him. How could he hope to see her? He barely knew her. Despite his friends hanging around, Quinn watched as the boy continued to stand in front of her. He was waiting for her name. "Quinn," she gave it to him, after a small moment, "It's Quinn." He smiled again.

_That smile…_

"I'm Sam," he introduced himself with a small wave. He shifted a little on his feet, unsure if he should keep talking. "Sam I am." Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to nod uncomfortably under her gaze. "I do not eat green eggs and ham." Yeah… he really went there. Taking his leave with that slightly embarrassing display, Sam shuffled off towards his friends. He threw a small look over his shoulder to Quinn as he started to walk off, his smile still on his lips.

"Girl, what the hell did you just get us into?" Mercedes asked, making her was around the corner she was hiding around with Kurt. She dark-haired Diva shook her head with a smile as Quinn turned to face them, both hands on her hips.

"How do you guys feel about masked parties?" Quinn slowly smiled.

_"No, no. Absolutely not."_

Rachel's eyes moved from face to face, trying to stare down each and every one of them. "We can't go to the dance." How could they think going off to some dance at some school in a town they've never visited before was a good idea? There had to be someone in this group besides her that was thinking clearly. Looking at the others, she quickly realized that (again) she was the only one with her mind in the right place.

"I've got the address," Quinn insisted.

"We don't attend the school," Rachel quickly argued.

"No one will care."

"We don't have tickets."

"He'll sneak us in."

"We don't have masks."

"We can get some."

"We don't have the proper attire."

"We'll figure it out," Quinn told her, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "Are you _trying_ to make this trip boring on purpose?" Before Rachel can open her mouth to reply, Quinn spoke up again. This time she looked to the others. "Who votes we attend the dance?" To Rachel's horror and Quinn's delight, one by one the others began to raise their hands. Rachel locked her eyes onto Artie, who had begun to raise his hand and watched as his hand faltered before falling down. Looking to Puck, she narrowed his eyes at him and his raised hand. Traitor. "All opposed?" Quinn asked, her eyes on Rachel.

Rachel looked around at the others, her arms crossing over her chest. This was crazy! This was not happening! This was incredibly irresponsible! Not to mention reckless! Turning on her flats, Rachel stormed off, leaving the group with a huff of frustration. Puck looked around at the others as they let her go. Quinn was already planning clothes with Santana and Brittany, Finn was already planning on visiting the _Game Stop_ nearby with Artie and Matt, Kurt was in the middle of his eye roll at Rachel's departure before whispering something to Mercedes. The only person watching as Rachel began to storm further and further off was Tina, who sent a small look Mike's way.

"I'll get her," Mike instantly offered at Tina's silent plea. Damn, the Asian community **was** tight. Before he could take a step, Puck was already in motion.

"I got her," he told the two over his shoulder, before sprinting after Rachel. Puck wondered how many times the others ignored the fact that Rachel stormed off. Or how many times the others just didn't care about what she was trying to say. Then he tried to think of all the times _he_ didn't care. He had to admit, it was a whole fucking lot of times. It didn't mean he didn't pay attention though; most of the time he just didn't give a shit. Catching up to her (damn, she was fast for a midget); Puck took her by her elbow. Before she could protest, he was dragging her into the photo booth nearby. Drawing the curtains closed, Puck pulled Rachel onto his lap as he took a seat, tangling his fingers in her hair as he did.

"Noah, I am certainly not in the mood for whatever you have planned," she told him, turning her head from his lips as they came closer to hers. He was unbelievable! Did he voted against her and expected her to forget or something? _Fat chance, Puckerman…_ Rachel shifted on his lap, pushing against his shoulders as she tried to wiggle from his arms. Her movement only caused him to tighten his grip with a low chuckle.

"Mmm, right there, babe," he groaned into her ear, "That feels great." Puck smirked as Rachel froze on his lap instantly at the words, glaring at him through her long lashes. His smirk refusing to break, he circled his arms around her tiny waist. Running his fingers along the small of her back slowly, Puck felt her rigid body ease little by little under his touch, smiling as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You gotta loosen up, Rachel." Puck dragged his fingers along Rachel's hip, moving them slowly down her thigh. "This trip's supposed to be fun, y'know. For Matt?"

"It's not planned…" she began to say, her words trailing off as she felt his fingers slide up her thigh, creeping beneath the fabric of her skirt. Closing her eyes slowly, Rachel felt her fingers grip his shoulder as Puck brushed his thumb against her center through her panties. "Noah-" she barely got his name out, her voice catching slightly as he pressed hard against her clit. Touching her forehead to his shoulder, Rachel tried to take a deep breath, his thumb brushing repeatedly against her.

"Neither was this," he whispered in her ear, "But it's still pretty fucking amazing, if you ask me…" His lips found hers as she turned her face towards his, his tongue dancing with hers as she opened her mouth to taste him. Puck smirked as he drew soft mews from her lips, his hand pushing aside the fabric slowly. Puck razed his fingertip along Rachel's slit, his small motion freezing as Rachel's tiny hand grasped his wrist. "Babe-" he began to complain as she pulled his hand away from her, her head shaking.

"Noah, we're in a mall," she breathed out as Puck nipped at her bottom lip, "We can't do this here." His hand wrapped around her waist, holding her against him as she moved to leave. Rachel shook her head a little more, her eyes looking into his. He looked… disappointed? "I'm sorry, Noah," she sighed, her eyes moving to look around the small booth, "I understand that your car and the bathroom weren't necessarily the best places to engage in sexual intercourse, but right now I don't feel comf-"

Rachel was silenced as Puck pressed a finger to her lips, signaling for her to stop talking. God, this chick uses fifty words when five would do. Smiling a little as she raised an eyebrow at him, Puck dropped his hand from her face, resting it against her hip. "Okay, whatever, no fingerfucking in the photo booth," he shrugged, before cocking an eyebrow right back to her, "For now." She was down with Puckzilla in his truck late at night and motel bathrooms when no one's around. She probably wasn't down for getting dirty with so many people around. It's cool. She wasn't saying no to sex all-together, she was still getting used to everything. Puck understood that. Sometimes. When he felt like it. His fingers twisted at the fabric of her skirt as Puck brushed his lips behind Rachel's ear, lightly biting her earlobe playfully as he did. "Promise me you'll refrain from being a total buzzkill tonight," he said, giving her hip a small squeeze as he spoke. Breaking a little from her as he met her eyes, Puck found Rachel staring at him with a wide smile on her face. What the hell was she looking at?

"You said 'refrain', Noah."

Puck closed his eyes with a groan as her hands moved to take a hold of his shoulders, giving him an excited shake. Fuck him. He totally did.

_Goddamnit._


	9. just tonight

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! All of your reviews absolutely make my day and keep me motivated! You guys are awesome! If you want a full look at the masks, I added links to them on my LJ post of this chapter: __http : / morethanateam . livejournal . com / 4078 . html # cutid1 (just delete the spaces!)_

Unlike the girls, the guys didn't need to buy anything other than masks. Bro Code rules stated that every bro should pack one pair of good pants and one decent button up when a dude goes on a trip. Just in case the guy is in prime opportunity to get lucky. That was why every guy in the room was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button up. They switched it up though. There was no way they were rolling up to some dance matching. That was just **wrong**.

Puck laid back on his side of the bed, arms resting behind his head and a _Phantom of the Opera_ mask over his face. His white button up was crisp (because he sure as hell never wore shit like it) and his black leather jacket was tossed onto the end of the bed at his feet. Looking around the room, he nodded in approval at the sight. Finn in a black shirt that matched his _Zorro_ mask, trying to figure out how to clip on his tie. By 'his tie', Puck meant Kurt's tie, which he magically pulled out of one of the many (fucking) suitcases he brought. The dude seriously brought too much shit. Seriously, what the hell does he need a bag full of ties for? Same shit with Artie. How many suspenders can one guy wear in a day? Puck let his eyes move from Kurt (and his ridiculously stupid mask) to Artie, whose devil mask would have looked totally awesome if he didn't stick his glasses over them. Matt's mask was totally the shit and if Puck wasn't so confident in his own badassness, he would be jealous. Then there was Mike…

"Dude, you look fucking stupid," Puck laughed as Mike adjusted the _Batman_ mask on his face.

"Shut up," the other Asian said, despite the smile that was creeping onto his lips, "How was I supposed to know this wasn't the kind of mask you're supposed to wear?"

"You know you have to talk like Batman all night now, right?" Tina's voice sang out as the two girls made their way into the guy's room.

Taking a quick glance in their directions, Puck took in their masks. It figures Tina's light blue mask would match with the current color of streaks in her hair. Other than that, she was still rocking the goth look. It was her thing, even if she didn't take him up on his Catholic school girl outfit earlier that year. Who was he to bag on it? Now Mercedes' mask was totally fair game. If the girl had any more feathers sprouting out the top of her mask, he'd mistake her for a damn bird. He wasn't going to tell her that though. Not if he didn't want to sit through another verbal diva bitch slap from Beyonce. As the two girls started to look over (and in Mike's case, laugh at) their masks, Puck's almost choked on his laugh at the sight of Quinn and Brittany walk into the room. No, it wasn't Quinn's flashy red mask that got him laughing (though by the look on Finn's face, Puck was pretty sure he was trying to think of the mail) but the fact that Brittany's mask was a fucking cat! He was about to make a comment on the fact that Brittany clearly shopped for masks with Mike, but found his words silenced before they even began as Santana sauntered into the room, shooting him an instant glare. He had seen that many times. That was her _'don't fuck with my girl'_ eyes. It looked even more evil with her black, wire mask, but that was just his thought. Either way, he rolled his eyes, pushing himself a little higher on the bed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ignoring the others as they talked, his eyes fixing on the adjoined door as he waited.

Where the fuck was she already?

The others had jumped at the chance to crash a masked dance, running out to purchase masks for the event, using the money saved for the trip. Rachel was sure they all had _something_ worthy of a dance, but before leaving the mall they all decided to purchase new dresses. Was Rachel the only one who cared about this? Perhaps. The others seemed to believe it was all in fun. Maybe it was, but Rachel's mind refused to get swept away in the excitement with the others. Someone had to stay practical. However, practicality didn't stand a chance when Kurt and Mercedes were practically forcing her into a dressing room, shoving dresses into her hands until she picked one to wear that evening. Fastening the last curl of her hair into place, Rachel picked up her mask, tying it over her eyes.

"Lets get our party on, ya'll!" Artie said, as he and Mercedes proceeded to fist pump in excitement.

Pushing himself onto his feet, Puck shrugged into his leather jacket as the others began to make their way outside slowly. Straightening his mask, Puck slowly dropped his hands from his face as he caught sight of her. She stood by the adjoining motel room door as they passed her. She shared a small smile with Tina and Matt as they made their way outside, but for the most part the others didn't seem to notice she was there. He had no fucking clue how they didn't. Licking his lips lightly, Puck let his eyes roam as he stepped closer to her. _Gold._ Of course she'd wear gold. Fuck, she should wear strapless dresses all the time. Her boobs looked amazing in them. The **legs**. They should be illegal. He was totally down for the knee-socks (hello, school girl fantasy was on the list), but her legs… Goddamn. She had legs for days, which was an interesting feat for a short chick like her.

Letting his eyes take their time moving back to her face, his lips curved into a slow smirk. The fact that his smirk alone had her shifting in defensiveness was both incredibly sad and fucking badass. He stuck out a hand to stop her as she moved to cross her hands over her chest, his fingers curling lightly around her elbow as he did. Running his fingers slowly down her arm, Puck rested his hand against her hip as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Babe, I cannot wait to get those legs around me." Brushing the tip of his nose lightly against her, Puck pressed a small kiss behind her ear. "Again." He smirked against her neck as he felt her shiver under his lips, his hand lightly massaging her hip as he slowly took a step back from her. Tilting his head towards the door as he moved to leave, Puck's eyes flew over Rachel's body once more, his smirk growing. Damn he was good. Rachel was looking crazy hot, he was always a stud and they were going to a dance where everyone would be too busy to notice him drag her into the darkest corner.

_Tonight was going to be one for the record books…_

Finn adjusted his mask in frustration. Maybe he should have voted with Rachel earlier that day. Moving near the back of the group, he watched as Quinn and Mercedes huddled with Kurt, deep in conversation. What kind of guy just walks up to a girl and tries to get her to come to a dance? A guy Finn didn't want anyone near. He could be a murderer. Or a total jerk. Or a really bad kisser. Anyway, he shouldn't be around and maybe going to this thing sounded like a bad idea now. It was too late though. They were all talking in hushed tones as they moved through the grounds of the large private school. Cars were parked in rows outside, the sound of music pouring out from the auditorium as they moved to the back door. Finn watched as Quinn smiled a little too happily at her phone, slipping it into her purse when she was done with it. When did Quinn start handing out her number to strange guys too? It took him a week and a half to get her number before they were dating! Sighing a little too forcefully, Finn cross his arms over his chest as they waited. As the back door opened, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. _His hair looked stupid, his mouth was huge, he needed to stop smiling at-_ Finn stumbled forward a little as he felt Puck send his shoulder into his back, shooting his smirking friend a small glare.

God, his bro was an idiot. Puck shook his head slightly as they shuffled in through the back door and into the darkness. Lights peeked through the heavy curtains, music blaring as they moved further into the backstage area. In the darkness, Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. Slowing their steps as they moved to the back of the pack, Puck gave Rachel's waist a small tug, breaking from the group as they followed Bieber hair out one of the side doors leading out to the dance. Feeling around in the dark, Puck smiled as his hand brushed against the wall. Leaning his back against the wall, he pulled her body flush against his. "Ever do it backstage at another school while there's a dance happening?" he smirked, his hands bunching the fabric of her dress up slowly. His words were met with a small sigh and his eager hands were quickly stopped as Rachel slapped his hands from her dress, much to his protest.

"Noah."

"Babe."

Puck leaned his lips towards hers in the hopes of nipping this argument before it starts, only to find his mouth covered with her tiny hand. Not tonight, Puckerman. Rachel kept her hand firmly against his lips, even as his hands brushed in temptation along her sides. "Noah, anyone can walk back here and witness us in the throngs of passion," she explained, "Not only does that seems extremely mortifying, but if we were to be caught by someone of authority we have no adults to contact and _Noah are you even listening to me?_" Rachel glared up at him through the darkness, her hardened eyes softening slightly as she felt his lips kiss her palm in reply. Breathing out a small laugh, Rachel moved her hand from his lips, placing it lightly against his chest.

No sneak fuck at the dance? Lame. Totally lame. He really needed to get her to stop worrying so damn much. Sighing in reluctant agreement, Puck dropped his hands from her body before pressing a chaste kiss against the corner of her lips. _Chicks…_ Taking her hand, he stepped around her as he moved to join the others at the dance. His steps stopped as quickly as they began when Puck realized Rachel wasn't moving with him. Feeling her tug his hand, Puck turned to face her, a small smile hitting his lips as she leaned against the wall. Letting her pull him to her body, Puck rested his forearm against the wall above her head. His smile grew as Rachel slid her hands under his leather jacket, hugging his waist as his body pressed lightly against hers.

"I said we weren't having sex, Noah. I never said you couldn't kiss me properly."

Rachel closed her eyes slowly as she felt Puck's smirk brushing against her lips. It was virtually impossible for this boy to kiss her without that look on his face. Slipping one of her hands out from under his jacket, Rachel rested her palm against the back of Puck's neck, bringing his lips to hers completely. The faint groan he made against her mouth sent a small jolt through her body as he kissed her thoroughly, his arm hooking around her waist as his body covered hers completely. She gasped out as his hand dipped to the curve of her ass, gripping her roughly. The small part in her lips gave him just enough room to slip his tongue past her lips, taking her mouth completely in his kiss. Their tongues danced against one another as Rachel moved onto her tiptoes, deepening their kiss as much as she could. She felt him tear his lips from hers when air was desperately needed for him. Smiling openly, Rachel opened her eyes, watching him struggle slightly for breaths in the darkness. "Remind me to give you tips on breath control," she told him, laughing lightly as she heard him chuckle out softly.

Shaking his head, Puck pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She would be the type to hand out tips like that. "Only if you let me give you tips on how to mess around in public without getting caught," he replied, holding up a hand to stop her from swatting his chest. Laughing a little louder, Puck caught her wrist, pressing a kiss against her palm. She really liked that the first time and it seemed like she liked it even more now that he was making it a habit. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he told her, releasing her hand slowly, "We're fucking sexy, babe. It's not our fault that we'd totally look hot doing it anywhere." This time he wasn't quick enough to stop the slap Rachel threw at his chest. "Okay! Fine! We don't bone in public yet!" Puck could practically feel Rachel's victorious grin spread across her lips. He didn't stop her when she kissed his cheek, taking his hand with her own as she moved towards the door their friends moved through. She was kind of cute when she thinks she could take him. Especially considering her slaps felt like a five year old and she was smaller than a paperclip.

"I expect a dance, Noah," she told him firmly, as they neared the door.

"Whatever you say, babe."

They kept their distance for a few minutes when they made their way out to the dance. Lucky for them, the room was so packed no one noticed them walk out together. Rachel moved off to find the girls, leaving Puck to survey the room. This private school? Pretty damn swanky. He wasn't usually down for dances where tables were covered in tablecloths instead of the crap paper they usually throw over, but this dance looked pretty badass. Plus, Puck never saw a fountain of punch coming out of an ice sculpture before. The snack table (more like a goddamn buffet) was where he found Finn, Mike and Matt. Following Finn's puppy gaze, Puck rolled his eyes. Quinn and Bieber hair. Dancing. Of course. If he were any more obvious, he'd be wearing a sign. "You guys look fucking pathetic," he said, as he slowed to a stop beside them, "Just ask someone to dance already."

"I don't see you dancing," Finn said, his eyebrows furrowing. Whenever he made that face, Puck was sure he was hurting his brain or something. Too much thinking for him.

"That's because I was too busy making out backstage with the hottest girl here," Puck easily said, picking up a sandwich triangle (totally swanky) before shoving it whole in his mouth. He smirked at Mike as he chewed, already knowing how much he wanted to scratch his eyes out at the mental image that flew into his mind. "You see a girl you like, you wanna dance with her, you ask the damn girl to dance," he laid out the directions for his friend, "Don't give a damn who she came with or who she's dancing with. It's not really that hard, dude." Picking up another sandwich (they were fucking delicious), Puck took a big bite from it. He moved his eyes from Finn, who looked like he was waging a war with his thoughts, to Mike and Matt.

Only Matt wasn't there anymore.

Puck and Mike watched as Matt moved out, into the large crowd. Their eyes kept on him as he moved to join the others who were dancing. Squinting slightly, Puck craned his neck as they spotted him lean forward to say something into Mercedes' ear. His eyes widened as he watched the dark haired diva smile and nod, taking Matt's hand as he gave her a small twirl. Did Rutherford just as Jones to dance? _The fuck?_ Puck turned his head to shoot a look Mike's way.

Only Mike was gone.

Seriously? Puck looked back to the others just in time to watch Mike moonwalk around Tina. Fucking hell. "I'm like fucking Cupid, I swear," he sighed out, bringing his eyes to Finn. Of course his best friend would be the only one not on the goddamn same page as him. No, he was still making sad eyes. Pussy. Puck debated on grabbing another sandwich and moving off to see if Rachel would grind with him on the dance floor, but found himself turning to Finn instead. "Okay, Finny-D. I'm going to impart a shit ton of badass wisdom your way," he said, as Finn broke his eyes from the dancing blonds to look at him. "You and Quinn? Not over. At all." Watching as Finn opened his mouth to speak, Puck waved off his friend's protest. He had to shut that shit down real quick. "Shut your trap and pay attention, because I'm not repeating this shit twice. Got it?" Better fucking get it, because he wasn't stopping. "What we did, lying to you and everyone, it was really shitty. We know that. We can pretend like shit's water under the bridge or whatever, but we'll never not be sorry for what we did to you. Quinn slept with me because I dropped a few sweet lines and stole her some wine coolers. She was feeling insecure and shitty that day and I said what I needed to say to convince her to sleep with me. After that, she acted like it never happened and I chalked it up to another one-night stand. She told me she'd go to her grave swearing _my_ kid was yours and she lied to you because she wanted you to be the father, not me. I baked cupcakes, I stole money and baby books… I tried everything to prove to her that I could be the one and at the end of the day it was your dumbass she loved. Even when you were a complete idiot who couldn't do shit, she still chose you. Even when she knew you were thinking of Rachel, she didn't dump your ass. Even after you two broke up and _I_ was supposed to be with her, she was looking at _you_."

Puck took a deep breath, shaking his head as he took a small glance Quinn's way. He really did love her. At least that's what he thought for a long time. He thought she was the one that got away, but he really couldn't lose something he never really had. Quinn was never his, he knew that now. He still cared about her, he knew that much. Just not the same way he thought. It was hard not to care about the girl that squeezed out his kid. She wasn't happy with him, but he saw the way she smiled when she was with Finn. Even after all the shit, he still wanted her to be happy. That was the reason he was doing this embarrassing shit. Fuck his life. "Quinn only came around when you were gone and she had no other options," he said, bringing his eyes back to his friend, "She never kissed me, she never told me she loved me, half the time I don't think she gave two shits about what I was telling her and she fucking _jumped_ at the chance to live anywhere but with me. I was a convenience for her. She never needed me. Not the way she needed you." Standing a little straighter, Puck crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes hardening as he locked eyes with the taller male. "I lost to you and you know what? That's cool, because she was yours to begin with… but so help me I will beat you senseless if you let another punk kid come around. It was never me, okay? I wasn't the guy. You were. You still are, you fucking moron. If you want her, stop being a little bitch and just get her. No one's stopping you. Locate your balls, cowboy up and don't **ever** make me feel like I have to say shit like this again." Angrily grabbing another sandwich, Puck took a bite from it as he turned and stalked off, leaving Finn behind to process his words.

_The things I do for that idiot…_

Swallowing down the last bite of the sandwich, Puck walked straight up to the others. His eyes locked onto Rachel as Santana and Brittany tried to sandwich her between their dancing. Did his mind instantly go to a four-some? Absolutely, but he was still high off of his talk with Finn so the smirk he knew he wanted on his lips didn't come. He was on a mission. Badasses don't smile when they're on missions. When he met eyes with Santana, Puck inched his head to the side, telling her to fuck off without actually having to tell her that. It was a goddamn gift they both had. They used it often. He watched as Santana took Brittany's hand, moving away from Rachel as he neared her. Now maybe Puck took his 'want, take' advice a little too literally, but Rachel didn't stop him when he reached for her hand and spun her around to face him. He wanted her so he went for it. Caveman worked for him.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

Okay, maybe not all the time…

Puck shrugged, his eyes moving over the others for a quick second. No one seemed to notice or mind. Everyone was having a good time dancing with each other. Nothing to freak out about. "Dance with me," he simply replied, shrugging a shoulder as he spoke. His eyes watched Rachel as she nodded lightly as a small spreading across her lips. Even with her mask on, Puck could see her big brown eyes shining up at him. Fuck. She's so damn cute. Now Puck wasn't a dancer by any means. He handled himself well enough when it came to choreography (thanks, Changster), but usually when he went to a dance at school he did a little two-step and usually moved on when he found a hot girl to make out with behind the gym. It seemed like Rachel knew that too, biting down her laugh as he tried to pull her closer to him as he swiveled his body to the music. When his dancing got even more stupid, Puck laced his fingers with hers, moving closer to her. Surely his raw studliness can make up for the fact that his dance moves were total crap. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Puck's movements stopped abruptly as he heard someone speak out loudly.

"This is a dance. If you aren't gonna dance, why the fuck did you come?"

"She did come to dance, but if she was going to dance with anyone it sure as hell won't be you. Have you _seen_ you? Looking at you makes me want to rip my eyes out. It's a struggle even making eye contact with you now. You're that difficult to look at and you're wearing a mask."

Fucking Santana.

Raising his eyes to look beside them, Puck watched as Santana pushed some guy's hand from Brittany's waist. He instinctively took a step closer to Rachel as Santana took Brittany's hand, moving to leave the guy behind them. Only the guy did the stupidest thing in the world. He put his hand on Santana. See the thing he didn't know about Santana was that _she_ did the touching. Touching her when she didn't want you to was like tugging on Superman's cape or pissing into the wind. Shit never worked out when you try it. Seconds after his hand made contact with her hip, Brittany's hand was abandoned and Santana was in motion, whirling around before Puck could blink as she shoved the guy's hand from her body. Shit. **Shit.** Quickly slipping between the two as he spotted Santana's hand ball into a fist, Puck nudged the Latina back. "Cool it, Lopez," Puck quietly warned her.

Santana's dark eyes flickered from the guy to Puck, her eyes locking onto his for no more than a couple seconds before looking to Brittany in her cat mask… who was trying to count the feathers on Mercedes mask, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone around her was focusing on the possible altercation that was threatening to happen. Exhaling sharply, Santana's body softened as she looked back to Puck. Of all the people to tell her to calm her ass, it would be the one person in the world who would have done the same thing if he was in her (high priced) shoes. Turning to leave, Santana held out her pinkie for Brittany to take, looking over her shoulder as she heard the guy speak up again. Only he wasn't talking to her anymore.

"While I appreciate the offer, I must decline and request you take your hand off of me."

Stopping in her step, Santana watched as Puck half-turned to see the dude with his hand on Rachel's hip, leaning a little too closely for his taste. Sighing heavily, Puck looked to Santana. He watched as she turned around with Brittany to meet his eyes completely, cocking her head to the side slightly as she raised an eyebrow at him. The gift they had? The one where they didn't need words to communicate? Well, she was doing it now and she wasn't going to tell him to cool it. Running a hand over his hair, Puck threw his other hand up in the air slightly as he moved back to Rachel. He watched as she pushed the guy's hand off of her, taking a step back as Puck approached them. Puck shot Rachel a small, apologetic smile as he shrugged. Goddamnit. Grabbing the front of the guy's shirt, Puck tugged him hard to face him, pulling back his fist before sending it into the punk's face. The nice _crack_ that came from the contact had Puck's small smile curving into one of accomplishment as the dude stumbled, crashing into a few of his friends nearby. Puck turned to Rachel, his hand touching the same hip the guy was touching mere moments ago. He opened his mouth to apologize, but found his shoulder being grabbed before he could get the words out. He knew this night was going too well. Whirling around to face the guy, Puck brought a hand behind him, making sure Rachel was a good distance away from him. If he was going to throw down, he sure as hell was going to walk away from it. He wasn't the only one looking for a fight though. Before he realized it Santana was in the mix, throwing her knee hard into the guy's crotch.

The next few minutes seemed to melt into one. Santana cursing out like a sailor in Spanish, Mercedes' voice telling the others they had to bounce, Finn's legs kicking, Mike pulling some punk off of Matt… People were shoving and slamming into each other. The small brawl snowballed faster than they could process it as the dance floor quickly made a turn for the worse. This was too much. Pushing off the bodies that were flying in her direction, Quinn tried to maneuver through the horde of people. "Finn!" Quinn called out in the massive crowd, as Sam held up a hand to keep someone's arm from swinging into her.

Shoving the guy away from Santana, Finn looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes moving from Quinn to Sam. He didn't even need to think on the words that came from his mouth, motioning towards the doors they came in through as he locked eyes with Sam. "Get her out of here!" Finn knew that order was going to be fulfilled. Taking a quick glance at the departing gleeks before moving again, Finn took note of those pushing their way towards the exit. _Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany…_ Finn's eyes met Santana's, knowing instantly she was taking notes too. Nodding, the two shoved their way through the crowd, slowing when they came across Tina, Mike and Matt trying to power through the massive horde as the bodies pushed them in every direction possible. Looking over a few heads, Finn watched as Puck threw his elbow into some guy's nose. Quickly moving closer, Finn drove his shoulder hard into the guy's side before grabbing Puck's arm. "We gotta go!" Tugging hard on his arm, Finn moved to join the others, but stopped when he realized Puck wasn't moving. "Dude, c'mon!" he said, shaking Puck's shoulder. Finn watched in confusion as Puck shrugged off his arm, quickly moving further into the madness.

_Where's Rachel?_


	10. i'd come for you

_A/N: I hereby nickname this chapter "the chapter that will never end." Why? Because as much as I tried to finish it, the words just kept going. This chapter goes to Meg and Dawn, because I kept bouncing out on them online to finish this damn chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story! Seeing all your lovely messages drove me to hurry my slow ass up! I also blame the newest GLEE ep for my slowness. All that lovely PUCKLEBERRY sent me into a PR squee-fest! LOL! Anyway, thanks for being patient and awesome with me! Onto the chapter…_

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Quinn shook her head as she threw herself out the back door, quickly joining the others as they moved to their cars. Half of New Directions were still inside and she had no idea when they were coming out. Pulling her mask off her face, Quinn looked to Sam as he walked with them. "God, Puck is such an idiot," she breathed out sharply, "He can't do anything without causing a scene and he _ruined_ your dance-"

"That guy and his friends are jerks," Sam stopped her, "They go months stuck in an all-guy school and when a pretty girl is around they think they're entitled to something. If your friend didn't hit him, someone would have. It wouldn't be the first time, okay?"

Slowing to a stop by the van, Kurt opened the doors as Mercedes and Brittany hurriedly helped Artie inside. Usually Artie liked to be independent with things like this, but damnit they had a brawl two steps away and they weren't really concerned with things other than that at the moment. Hearing the back door swing open loudly, they watched as Santana and Finn came pouring into view, followed closely behind by Mike and Tina with Matt at the rear. "Thank Prada," Kurt sighed out, waving for the others to hurry up.

"Puck ran off," Finn said, stopping beside Quinn and Sam. His hand moved to rest around Quinn out of instinct, but he stopped abruptly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked to Santana as Mike opened his car for Brittany and Matt. This night? It totally sucked. That was an understatement.

"Yeah and Rachel's not here," Mike said, tugging off his _Batman_ mask as he did.

Santana rolled her eyes. Of course that moron would go running through a riot. Of _course_ Rachel freaking Berry would get herself into some sort of dramatic situation. Why does she hang out with these people again? Looking to Finn as he turned to look at the back door, she could practically feel his brain thinking. "Well, we can't rush in there," she said before he can get the thought out, "We're no rescue team, okay? Anyway, this is _Puck_ we're talking about." Saying that was enough. The guy can hold his own in a fight when he wanted to.

"I can head back inside and find them," Sam offered, mostly to Quinn.

"So freaking charming," Santana replied, motioning for the others to start getting into the cars, "Tell Puckerman we're all out and to get his ass back to the motel before he ends up handcuffed in the back of a cop car."

"No one likes a bitch, S," Quinn said, as her friend began to get into Mike's car. Really, she wasn't one to talk, but this situation called for it.

"Bitches get shit done, Q," Santana quickly threw back.

Shaking her head, Quinn turned to Sam. "Thank you for helping," she told him, glancing quickly from Finn back to him. She watched as he shrugged, as if it were no big deal. Despite the horribleness, he was _still_ smiling at her. God, this guy was too nice for them. Giving him a small smile, Quinn began to move towards the van, stopping as she heard Sam say her name. Turning back to him, Quinn's gaze stayed onto his for a moment before he spoke up.

"Lor manari," Sam smiled at her, despite the slightly confused look that hit her face. "It means 'you have beautiful eyes'." Nothing. Okay. "It's Na'vi… The Avatar language." Her eyebrow raised slightly. That was something, right? "Lor manari," he repeated again, with a little more enthusiasm. Sam felt himself take a breath in relief as a small smile came across Quinn's face. Slowly walking back towards the backstage door, Sam slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. Quinn watched as Sam make his way off, sighing softly.

_There goes another good guy…_

Puck pushed his way through the masses as he looked around for Rachel. He could hear the teachers and chaperones trying to work through the fighting. Fuck, he knew if he and Rachel didn't get out of there in the next few minutes they'd be stuck in this place with the authorities on the way. God, why did she have to be so damn tiny? It was like finding a gold star in a pool of pudding. He needed something (_anything_) to find her in all this mess. Then, like a goddamn beam or ray or some shit of light, he heard it.

"How dare you, you petulant child! Let me pass this instant! I will not hesitate for a second to threaten you with a lawsuit!"

Fucking hallelujah. Elbowing his way through the crowd, Puck saw gold. Angry, tiny gold. Rachel was in the process of beating her fist into the back of a fairly thick guy, pulling back her foot to swiftly kick him in the shin. Seriously? Puck would have made a mental note to teach the girl how to throw a proper punch, but he was already rushing up to Rachel as the guy turned around. Ducking his shoulder slightly, Puck threw his shoulder into the guy with a heavy grunt, watching as he took down a couple dudes on his way to the floor. Taking a firm hold of Rachel's hand, Puck pulled her close. His low '_c'mon_' was barely heard as he hauled her through the horde of people, stopping every few moments when Puck needed to muscle his way past. He could feel Rachel's grip on his hand tightening as the crowd started to get harder and harder to maneuver through. "Hey!" he heard a voice call out to him. Puck wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Rachel, who was tugging on his hand. Looking up, he watched as Sam made his way over to them, flanking Rachel's other side as they found their way out from the crowd.

"The others are out," Sam said, opening the door to the backstage for them, "They're already going back to your motel."

Nodding in appreciation, Puck slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks, man," he barely got out, before ushering Rachel into the door. Rachel didn't get more than a faint smile in to the boy before her and Puck disappeared into the darkness. Puck dragged her in and out of the backstage area, pushing open the exit as he raced over to his truck. He only released Rachel's hand as he stopped to open the door for her. "Get in," he breathed out, as she opened the door, "Hurry up, babe." Puck made his way around the front of the truck as Rachel got in, jumping into the driver's seat before starting the ignition.

Peeling away from the parking lot, Puck looked over his shoulder slightly as the school grew farther and farther away. No sign of the cops. They were good… or as good as they could be. He was sure once the adrenaline wore off his body would be killing him, but right now he was riding a nice high and he was pain-free. Driving past the residential area, Puck couldn't help but glance Rachel's way every moment or so. She was quiet, her arms crossed over her chest. It looked like she was trying to keep her face from breaking, taking deep breaths in and out as she stared out the window. Shit. Even with her mask on, he can see how sad she was. Reaching out, Puck placed his hand on her knee, giving it a small squeeze. For some reason, that started the tears. Fuck. He was not prepared for tears from this girl right now. Quickly pulling over onto the side of the highway, Puck killed the engine. "It's cool, babe," he cautiously told her, shifting closer to her on the bench of the truck, "We're in the clear-"

"Fighting, Noah?"

Her booming voice had Puck jumping, his hand shooting away from her knee as he did. She was mad at him? Puck watched in slight shock as Rachel angrily threw open the truck door, sliding out of the car before slamming it shut. She was **really** mad at him. Grabbing his keys, Puck followed after her, moving around the car as she proceeded to pace in a tiny fury. "We're fine," he tried to explain, "Everyone's out, no one's really hurt and _hey_!" Puck ducked as Rachel threw something at him. Was that a fucking rock? No, it's was a clot of dirt. Okay. Totally cool, except for the part where _Rachel Berry was throwing things_! "What the hell, Rachel?" Puck raised his hands to swat down the pieces of dirt and handfuls of leaves she was picking up around her. "Okay! I get it! Stop!" He fended off the attack as best he could in the situation, making his way closer to Rachel as he did. He held up his hands to stop her when she reached for another piece of dirt. "I fucked up, okay? It's what I do, it just happens-"

"It doesn't just happen," she stopped him, "You made a choice to act violently after telling Santana not to. Not only was that dangerous, but it was incredibly hypocritical!" Rachel tried to stop him as he moved to wrap his arms around her, but Puck refused to let her prevent him from doing what he wanted to do. She was yelling and _crying_ and he pretty much resorted to what he did when he was younger and his mother was weeping (before he learned that was going to be normal for her), which was hold her. Turning her head from him as he pulled her closer, Rachel shut her eyes, trying to steady her shaky breaths. It didn't help her breathing that Puck began to brush his lip against her neck.

"I didn't _intend_ for things to get out of hand in the manner that it did," he murmured against her neck. She liked when he said shit like that. Proper sentences and phrases that use up seven or eight words when one would do. He knew she liked it, feeling her smile against his chest despite her tears. Tugging on her arms lightly, he tried to get her to return his hug, dropping his hands to her waist as she wrapped them around his neck. They were silent for a small moment, swaying faintly to absolutely nothing but the sound of nature and the occasional car driving past. He listened as her breathing slowed, his thumbs tracing patterns along her hips. This was nice. _Too nice._ As much as he wished he did, Puck knew he didn't deserve this moment. Hell, he didn't think he deserved a lot of good things. He did too much bad shit. He knew this. Everyone did. He was the guy who set shit on fire and got into fights. Puck wasn't the guy that deserved a girl in his arms like this, but he didn't have it in him to let her know it though.

Moving slowly, Puck pressing into Rachel as her back made contact with the side of his truck. Feeling her shudder against him, his hand moved from her hip to the side of her face. Turning her head up to look at him, Puck didn't waste another moment, dropping his lips down to hers in a kiss. He felt the beat of surprise and hesitation in her lips, then (thank fucking god) he felt enthusiasm and acceptance. Puck moved his lips against hers, nipping and teasing as he worked to slowly draw out her desires. Reaching out, he opened the passenger's side door, nudging her towards it. Their lips refused to break as they stumbled closer to the door, Puck tore his lips from hers at the last possible moment, turning her body so she could get in. Taking a quick moment to look around the area, Puck smiled faintly when he found they were virtually alone. Crawling in after her, he closed the door with an eager slam.

Taking a hold of his shirt, Rachel let Puck lower her down to the bench of the truck, his body covering hers as she did. Considering the fact that it was only a day ago that he first had her laying like this in his truck, it was almost unnerving how comfortable he seemed as he rested himself between her legs. She watched him as he quickly shucked his leather jacket aside, her eyes resting on his lips as they moved to kiss hers. The way he kissed her sent jolts through her body, surging with electricity from her lips to her legs as he pressed his body to hers, seeking as much contact as he could. Mewing against his lips, Rachel gripped his shirt as bare thighs brushed against the rough fabric of his pants. She quickly found his lips abandoning hers, trailing along her neck and shoulder as he peppered her skin with hungry kisses.

His hands were everywhere. Brushing along her arms, sliding along her body, tracing patterns against her hips, gripping her thighs… Puck _needed_ this with her. Kissing a line across her collar bone, Puck's hands made quick work of the zipper along the side of her dress, drawing it down as her hands pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Pushing up slightly, Puck quickly undid the buttons of his shirt. Shrugging out of it, he hurriedly rolled it into a ball, tossing it onto the floor of the truck where his jacket laid. His eyes locked onto hers for a small moment. In that moment Puck couldn't help the feeling of his breath catching in his throat. Fuck, the way she looked at him sometimes. Her big, brown eyes looked up at him like he was giving her an award or something, which (lets face it) wasn't too much of a stretch. He was good at what he did. Great, actually. Still, it didn't mean that he didn't get thrown off by her looks from time to time. He had no idea how anyone could look at him like that.

Licking his lips slowly, Puck traced his fingertips along the edge of her dress, just faintly above her chest. His eyes flicked from her dress to her face, watching for a moment as her eyes closed and her bottom lip moved between her teeth. Unlike his own clothes, Puck took his time with Rachel. Tonight at the dance was a fucking train wreck. Puck was half-expecting Rachel to come to her damn senses and realize she was too good for him. He screwed up like he always does, but he could change that. He knew what he had to do to save it. He needed Rachel to feel how good it was being with him. Yeah. He was laying down the sex for Berry and she was going to love it. There wasn't much else worth sticking around for other than that. Not in his mind anyway. The last two times they did this it was hot, fast and dirty. While he wanted her right then and there (then probably against the car, quickly followed by in the bed of the truck, if she'd let him), he didn't want it to be like before. Not at first anyway. Puck gradually tugged the material from her body, dragging it down her stomach and bunching it around her hips. Lowering his head to hers, Puck pressed his kiss to the corner of her mouth, happily claiming her lips when she turned her lips towards his. He felt her lips hum against his as he parted her lips, his tongue teasing hers as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Slipping his hands beneath her dress, Puck hooked his fingers into the waistline of her underwear, slowly drawing them down her legs. Breaking his lips from hers, he trailed his lips down her neck before resting them against the junction between her neck and shoulder, softly suckling against her skin. She smelled like strawberries and tasted like fucking rainbows or something else totally unbelievable (and Puck had tasted a **lot** of girls and cougars in the past). He heard her breathe out his name. It's breathy and barely there, goddamnit it sounded like a song coming from her lips. He wanted nothing more than to hear it again. He shifted down her body little by little, his lips making stops along the way as he pressed his kiss against her breast and stomach. He watched her as he carefully pushed up the bottom of her dress, their eyes locked onto one another as he hooked her leg over his shoulder. "This okay?" he asked her, his lips grazing along her inner thigh as he spoke. Apparently not, because he felt her tense as he inched closer and closer up her thigh. She probably thought it was unsanitary for his mouth to be that close to her pussy or something. Easing her leg back down, Puck crawled back up her body, brushing his fingers through her hair lightly. Sometimes he forgot that they went straight to home plate and didn't get to round all the awesome bases. She totally missed all the great shit leading up to the boning.

"You know I'd do whatever you wanted, right?" he found himself asking her. The smile that came on her lips elicited a smile of his own as Puck playfully pecked her lips. "I'd use whatever you wanted too. My hands are pretty damn good…" His hand abandoned her hair, bringing it down to Rachel's center as he drew a long finger down her slit. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It took a decent amount of restraint not having his way with her right now. Especially after hearing her soft sigh made him want to rail her until she was screaming his name and dear god he needed to get his hand away from her. Quickly pulling his hand away as she arched towards him, Puck rested it against her hip, easing her back down to the seat with a small smirk. _Not yet, Berry._ He lazily nipped at her bottom lip, half-lidded eyes watching her as he spoke against her lips. "My mouth's fucking amazing…" Puck heard Rachel giggle slightly, obviously impressed by his badassness. Either that or she was laughing at his over-confidence. One or the other. He was going with the first one. Proving it to her, Puck hungrily took her lips with his own, stifling the soft sounds she made as she returned his kiss eagerly.

He was teasing her. She was well aware of it. His touches and kisses were wonderful, but every passing moment that he's doing everything _but_ what she really wants him to do is quite possibly killing her. Still, she deepens their kiss as much as she could, her hands tugging his shoulders closer to her. She wants him to hold her, but his hands are nowhere on her body. Instead she hears the faint scratch of a zipper and the rustling of his pants as he pushed them from his hips. Her breaths are coming shorter and shorter, but her lips refuse to leave his for more than a couple beats. When he tears his lips from hers, they're both out of breath. It doesn't stop him from pressing a quick kiss against her cheek though. Stroking the base of his neck lightly, she closed her eyes and tried to steady the heartbeat pounding against her chest. It wasn't possible to feel this much excitement lying down in a slightly filthy truck.

While Rachel was trying to keep herself calm, Puck was trying to wrap himself up. Ripping open the condom from the back pocket of his discarded jeans, he took his time rolling the condom on. Give the girl a moment to catch her breath. He wasn't going to admit he was just as breathless as she was. No fucking way. Stroking himself a couple times, Puck focused his attention of Rachel. Her hair was spilling everywhere around her, her eyes were closed beneath her mask and a faint smile on her lips. God, she looked so peaceful. He almost felt bad about what he was going to do next. _Almost._ Bringing his tip down to her center, Puck watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of him, a tiny gasp spilling from her lips. "I never had complaints about this," he said, teasing her entrance with slow (agonizing) strokes, "So which one do you want, Rachel?" Puck almost finds himself laughing as Rachel's reply comes out more like a string of moans and gasps instead of words. "Sorry, babe, what was that?" Puck could tease her all night, drive her to the edge of insanity and then give her the release she needed.

Only she was looking up at him with those fucking brown eyes, almost like she didn't understand why he wasn't inside her right now and _fuck_ the things she could make him do just by looking his way. Before he even knew what he was doing, Puck was easing himself into her carefully and letting her pull his lips back to hers. He doesn't waste anymore time now that he's inside her. His length is dipping into her repeatedly, hot and tight. She's mewing lightly against his mouth and raking her fingertips down his back at the same time. The girl is raising her hips to meet his, matching his pace as best she could. Long legs find themselves wrapped around his hips, opening herself up for him to move deeper inside of her. She's whimpering as he's moaning and he's pretty sure sex with Rachel Berry was the sexiest thing he ever felt. Who knew that under all the animal sweaters and big words was all of _this_? No one. Well, no one except him. If he can keep his shit in check during this whole trip thing, it'll stay that way.

Gasping out as she felt Puck press himself to the hilt inside of her, Rachel tightened her legs around him, pulling him as close as her arms would let her. "Noah," she breathed out helplessly against his lips. He seemed to know what she needed without her saying it, moving against her with more deliberate strokes, resting a forearm beside her head as he did. Her body arched into his as she felt him deep inside of her, unable to control the slightly embarrassing whimper that slipped from her lips. The feelings he stirred inside of her were absolutely unreal. This whole situation was unreal. She couldn't believe she was taking part in this, but at the same time she wouldn't dare try and change it. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips behind her ear, brushing against her skin as he whispered to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how amazing she felt. Closing her eyes as a particularly delicious shiver ran up her spine, Rachel brought up her hips to meet his, her hands gripping along his shoulders and back as he slowly drove her further into the seat beneath them.

Writhing beneath him, Rachel felt the tip of his nose brush along her cheek and jaw, his breath hot against her skin. She could tell he was trying not to rush the moment, savor the feelings that were coming over them. His fingertips trailed along her body, moving along every inch of exposed skin he could find (and he was certainly finding). Rachel knew what he really wanted. He wanted to _have_ her, do everything he knew would drive her crazy and out of her head (in the best of ways, of course). Crushing her body up against his, Rachel blinked her eyes open slowly at the feeling of him returning the motion eagerly. "Noah," she breathed out, swallowing the small whimper down as he rocked his hips against hers. Dark eyes watched as Puck raised his head to look at her, unable to contain the smile at the sight of him. How did they forget that they were still wearing their masks? They probably didn't care. It wasn't until that moment that Rachel even realized it. Licking her lips lightly, Rachel slid her hands from Puck's shoulders. She slowly slipped the mask from his face, she couldn't help but giggle as she let it slip from her fingers onto the floor of the truck. Cocked eyebrow, smirk on his lips… It was so very _Puck_. The face softened though as she brushed her thumb across the raised brow, smoothing over it lightly.

Puck turned his head to playfully try to bite her fingers, grinning as she pulled her hand from his face with a small laughed. "You're so fucking cute, you know that?" he murmured, kissing her lips lightly. Bringing a hand to the back of Rachel's head, he tugged at the bow that held her mask in place, breaking his lips from hers as he pushing it from her eyes. He knew she was watching him as he ran his eyes over her body. He couldn't help it. Rachel's body was positively bangin' and that was exactly what he was doing to her so in his mind things were all good. In her mind, he must have been smirking a little too much, because now she's giggling this crazy-sexy, moaning/giggle hybrid at him as he's balls deep inside of her. It's quite possibly the fucking most adorable thing she can do in that moment. How was it possible to be cute while they were doing **this**? "God, I can't believe you're laughing right now," he chuckled breathlessly. Puck snapped his hips into hers, breaking her giggle fit and eliciting a small '_oh_' from her lips.

Keeping his eyes on hers as he moved against her, Puck's hips began to pick up pace. Ratcheting back and forth at a heated tempo, he watched as Rachel's eyes slowly grew darker, his lips curving at the sight. Splaying his hand against her hip, Puck sunk his fingers against her skin as he crushed his body against hers. He rammed her deeper and deeper into the seat, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy as their bodies drove closer to the peak of their passion. "Fuck, Rachel," he breathed out, dropping his head to her shoulder as he continued to thrust into her, "God, baby. So fucking good." He turned his lips to her neck, groaning into it as he felt Rachel raked her fingertips down his back. Biting down against her neck, he listened to her try and keep down the whimper that was threatening to come out, her hips buckling up to his in response. Her soft mews and faint breaths grew into desperate pants and moans as Puck jerked his length inside of her, wrapping an arm around her hips. Angling her hips slightly, Puck felt Rachel clench around him as he more with more urgency against her. He could feel himself drawing closer and, by the way Rachel was arching up to him, he sensed she was too. Raising his head as he felt her turn her lips towards his, Puck kissed her fervently. Slipping a hand between them, he pressed his thumb roughly to her clit, rubbing circles against it. The moaned into each other's mouths as they both came undone, throwing themselves over the edge with no hesitation.

Easing her through her orgasm, Puck slowed his hips to a stop inside of her. His lips still fitted over hers in a kiss as Puck tucked the forearm he had pressed beside her face under her head. Breaking his lips from hers, they laid silent for a moment, breathing deeply as Puck touched his forehead to hers. Licking his lips, a slow smile spread across his lips. "We're really good at this whole truck sex thing," he finally broke the silence, chuckling as she giggled. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she groaned through the giggles, her body still sensitized from their actions just minutes before. Pressing a small kiss to her lips, Puck sighed as he pulled himself out from inside of Rachel. He quickly disposed of the condom, tying it before tossing it into the make-shift trash can. Whoa. Total déjà vu. Probably because he did the same thing with her not too long ago. Carefully shifting their bodies, they both found a comfortable position as they laid down across the bench of the truck. Throwing his arm over Rachel's hip, Puck pulled her body closer to his, the sound of her dress rustling as he did. Breathing out in content as he rested his cheek on the top of Rachel's head, he allowed himself to close his eyes. Rachel, on the other had, was not going to allow him this.

"Noah," her voice softly spoke out, "We have to get back to the motel." Rachel listened as Puck mumbled out a '_five minutes_', her arms moving to his shoulders as she gave him a small shake. "We can't be gone long. They'll start to worry and the time that has passed since they lost track of us-" Rachel's words were muffled as Puck brought his hand to her lips, covering her mouth as she had done to him when they first came to the dance. Her eyes watched as he looked down to look at her and she could tell he felt her smiling against his palm.

"Five more minutes, Rachel." Puck kept his hand to Rachel's mouth, brushing his thumb lightly against her cheek. "They know we got out later than them, they know it'd take longer to meet up. What they _don't_ know is how fucking good it feels lying down next to you…" He laughed at the sight of Rachel rolling her eyes at his words. "Shit's fucking true, baby. All I'm saying is we chill for a second, okay? We won't get to do this when the others are around and you're sleeping in the other room, which totally blows by the way." Aren't chicks supposed to be all for the cuddling and shit after sex? God, he picked a weird one. Weird or not, Puck smiled as he felt Rachel's smile grow beneath his palm. "Five minutes?" He waited, his hand still over her mouth despite his question. There was only one way she could answer this question. Puck chuckled as he felt Rachel kiss his palm, moving his hand from her mouth to replace it with his own lips.

Rachel returned his kiss softly, breaking away slowly from his kiss as she felt his hand creep from her hip to her bra. Closing her eyes with a small sigh, Rachel buried her face into his neck, muffling the small mew that passed her lips as he brushed his thumb over the edge of the fabric. Raising her head to look at him, Rachel smiled at the sight of Puck. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes seemed to be following the trail his thumb was drawing along her bra. The way he was looking at her body as he touched her made it seem like he was trying to focus all his energy into remembering every touch and curve of her. It was slightly unnerving. It was also sending a small shiver through Rachel's body. She sucked in a small breath as he ran his thumb along her chest, following the edge of her bra from one side to the other. His eyes continued to watch his hand and she continued to watch him. "You really enjoy breasts, don't you?" she finally broke the small silence.

Puck chuckled lightly, his eyes finally breaking away from her chest to meet her eyes. "I'm fucking surprised I left your bra on earlier," he replied, "Usually that shit's the first thing to come off." He hooked a finger under the strap of her bra, slowly sliding it off of Rachel's shoulder… only for her to push it back up. What the fuck? Now she's sitting up? Everything about this was just wrong. "Babe, I'm a stud. You can't do stuff like that, teasing me and shit. It's not fair. I've got _needs_-"

"I know you do." Rachel tugged up the top of her dress, zipping it into place and slapping Puck's hand lightly as he reached to pull her back down. She threw his a small look over her shoulder, smiling as she grabbed her underwear off from the floor of the truck. Rachel managed to shimmy into them, trying to reign in her giggle as Puck snaked his arm around her waist. "While I fully acknowledge the fact that you approve of my breasts and want to explore them further…" Shifting on the bench to fact him, Rachel pried Puck's hands from her waist, holding his wrists as she leaned forward to meet his eyes. "If you're still complaining about _needs_ after engaging in sex with me, then I don't think there's much hope for a repeat performance." She watched as Puck's smirk seemed to deflate slowly.

This was… She just… "Baby," Puck breathed out, sitting up slowly as she moved, releasing his wrists to pick up his clothes from the floor. He couldn't do much else but take his pants and shirt as Rachel handed them to him, a polite smile of her lips. She shifted to the passenger's side of the car, pulling down the visor to fix her hair in the mirror, looking over to him every moment or so with the smile still on her lips. He tried not to pout. He really did, but Rachel pretty much told him she wasn't going to have sex with him anymore. Over what? One shitty, little comment? That shit fucking hurt. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, Puck dressed in silence, eyes locked onto Rachel as he did. This was totally unfair. He didn't even do anything. Righting himself, Puck dug a hand into the pocket of his pants, grabbing the keys. He shoved the key into the ignition, but didn't turn it. Was it so wrong to want to touch her boobs after sex? What he said wasn't that bad, right? Maybe it was for Rachel. Complaining about not getting some face time with her boobs are sex wasn't the _best_ idea, even if he boobs were awesome…

**Fuck it.**

Puck quickly reached out, wrapping his arms around Rachel. Ignoring the small gasp from her lips, he hauled her across the bench, pulling her flush against his chest as he started at her. Now would be the right time for words, but his thought process pretty much went from 'fuck my life' to 'grab your chick, caveman-style' and he pretty much had no other ideas. So he kissed her. Cupping the back of her head, Puck pulled her lips in as he kissed her lips hungrily. "I'm a jerk," he mumbled between against her lips, "Your boobs are really great, okay? Didn't mean to diss the sex though-" Apparently he was talking too much, because Rachel pressed her lips hard against his, effectively shutting him the hell up.

When they finally broke for air, Rachel slid her hands slowly up his chest, resting them lightly on his shoulders. "I don't really like them," she softly confessed, smiling at the way his eyes widened, "They're not as big as some of the other girls at school. They're actually fairly small, if one were to compare them to girls my age. Guys usually enjoy-" Rachel gasped out in surprise as Puck's head dropped down to her chest, kissing and biting her through her dress. "Noah, I'm trying to tell you…" Closing her eyes as his mouth continued against her, Rachel found her words lost for a small moment. He really did have a talented mouth. It began to make her wonder what would have happened if she let him have his way with her earlier. Shaking her head from the fog of lust that began to form, Rachel squirmed back slightly. Taking the sides of his face with her hands, she forced them upwards. "Focus, Noah."

Eyes on her chest, Puck licked his lips slowly. "Baby, I'm trying. I'm trying so hard…" Wait. She wanted him to focus on her boobs, right? No. Fuck. Bringing his eyes up to her face, Puck smugly smiled at her. She still wanted it. Stud status still fucking intact. "Your boobs are really, really good in my book," he told her, his hands running up and down her sides slowly as he spoke, "I mean, they're not crazy huge or anything, but they're not a complete waste." Watching as her expression broke slightly, Puck winced. Fuck. Totally not what he meant. "They're cute." God, he was such a pussy. "They totally fit in my hand and shit too." Better. "I can probably fit a good chuck of it in my mouth if I tried." Not better. Well, he probably could, but so not the point of this conversation. "And I've wanted to touch them for, like, _years_ so now that I actually get to I'm excited, alright?" Puck smiled as Rachel let out a small laugh, her eyes glancing down as he brushed his thumb against the side of her breast. "What the fuck are you doing comparing your boobs to other girls anyway?" he asked her, dropping one of his hands to pull her closer to him, "Nothing good comes from that shit, you know that right?" Brushing his hand through her hair, Puck tucked the dark curls behind her ears before resting his hands on her hips, giving her a small squeeze. "Your boobs are perfect, Rach. They're kinda small, but you're kinda small too. It works. So quit all that shit about not liking them, because _I_ sure as fuck like them and if I like them so should you."

Puck smiled as Rachel began to laugh, shaking her head slightly at his words. Well, she's not screaming or anything. Probably a good sign. Leaning towards her, Puck's smile only grew as she moved to do the same, meeting his kiss in the middle. More than a good sign. Fitting his lips against hers, Puck kissed her soundly, nipping her bottom lip and chasing after her as she moved from him. Chucking lightly, Puck pressed a quick kiss to her neck, releasing her hips as he did. "I really like your boobs, Rachel," he said, quickly continuing as she opened her mouth to speak, "I like sex with you more though." When she opened her mouth again, Puck pressed a finger to her lips. No interruptions this time. He needed to get this shit out, okay? "But your boobs and the sex wouldn't be possible if you didn't, you know, let me touch you or talk to you and shit. I'm used to saying I'm a stud and I've got needs - which, you know, I totally do - but you're being pretty awesome about us hooking up and me being a dick after is pretty fucking stupid." Moving his finger from her lips, Puck brushed it along her cheek, stopping at her chin before placing a quick peck on her lips. "We cool?"

Rachel closed her eyes as Puck dropped his hand from her face, his nose tracing along her jaw and down her neck. "Thank you for acknowledging your blunder, Noah," Rachel breathed out, voice hitching slightly as she felt him softly suck against her neck, "We're… We're okay." Sighing out as she felt Puck pull away from her, a small smile formed on Rachel's lips. Rachel moved to buckle herself in, look over to Puck just in time to see him smile at her. Yes, they were cool. More than cool. Settling into her seat as he started the engine, Rachel rested her head against the seat, closing her eyes as Puck pulled away from the side of the road to drive them back to the motel. The drive wasn't too long or far, but she couldn't help but fall asleep during the drive. The sound of the engine and the faint sound of the radio Puck had turned on seemed to pull her closer and closer to slumber.

He lets her sleep until he pulls into the empty parking space in the lot of the motel. Puck kills the engine and pockets the keys before looking over to Rachel. Even curled up in what looked like the worst position to sleep in, she looked fucking cute. Unbuckling himself, Puck shifted across the bench of the truck, doing the same to her buckle as carefully as he could. Dipping his mouth to hers, Puck lightly nipped against her bottom lip, smiling as he felt Rachel begin to stir from his attention. Pulling back from her a little as he watched her eyes start to open, Puck rested a hand against her hip, giving it a light squeeze. "We're here," he quietly said, smiling as she turned her back to him in an effort to go back to sleep. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Puck pulled her back to his chest, pressing his kisses against her neck with a satisfying chuckle as he felt her squirm against him. "One more round?" he murmured in her ear, loosening his arms as she turned to face him. Puck watched as Rachel shook her head, the tip of her nose brushing against his as she did.

Rachel moved to open the car door, but barely got her fingers on the door handle before she felt Puck's hands pull her back to his body. Biting down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing, Rachel let Puck pull her onto his lap, her dress riding up as she straddled his hips. "Noah," she breathed out, as Puck smiled up at her innocently. _Innocently_. As if he wasn't grinding her down against him. _The things he did to her sometimes…_Rachel whimpered softly as Puck bit down against her shoulder, her eyes closing as she felt him soothe the bite slowly. Turning her head to his, she kissed his lips greedily as he pulled her chest flush against his.

Okay. She wasn't down for another round. It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and get in a little making out before they head back inside. Puck felt a small growl rumble in the back of his throat as Rachel kissed him hungrily, her fingertips raking down his arms as she did. "Ow," he mumbled against her mouth. Puck watched as Rachel pulled back slightly, her thumb brushing along his bottom lip. Did she just… "Easy on the biting, babe," he smirked, watching as a small smile of embarrassment flashed on Rachel's lips. It was almost like she had no idea how insistent she was when she kissed him. He felt himself chuckling at the look on her face, a little wide-eyed and shocked at the fact that she was eating his face off. Fuck, he bagged himself a cute one. "I mean, it's totally hot," he said, his voice low as he spoke, "But if you keep doing that I'm gonna take you right here without a second thought. It'd be fast and dirty and feel so fucking good." Puck pressed a small kiss against her lips, sucking softly against her bottom lip as she rocked her lips against his. "Then it'd be slow and lazy," he told her, his lips moving to whisper in her ear, "Shit, babe, it'd feel just as amazing. I'll make you come again and again, fast and slow, until you forget out to speak anything but my name." Licking a small line behind her ear, Puck felt Rachel shiver against him. "I can't wait for that night, Rachel."

Pulling back from Rachel's ear, Puck pressed a hot kiss to her mouth, sliding his tongue along hers as she melted against him. Her hips continued to grind against him, a need driving through the both of them as their bodies brushed repeatedly against one another. A few more minutes and he was sure she wouldn't protest if he laid her down, pushed her panties aside and rode her into the seat until the sun came up. With everything he told her though, Puck wanted that to happen a night where no one was waiting for them. He wanted his time with her. Only her. Breaking from her lips, Puck ran his fingers through her hair, resting his forehead against hers for a moment as they caught their breaths. Pressing a kiss against her neck, Puck slowly released Rachel's slowing hips, allowing her to slip away from him. Puck adjusted his pants as Rachel straightened her dress, grabbing his leather jacket from the truck floor before moving out of the car. Making his way around to her side of the car, Puck opened the door for her. He held open his leather jacket to her once she closed the door, helping her into it before pulling out his keys from his pocket. Locking the doors, Puck took Rachel's hand into his. He led them through the motel parking lot, making their way towards the rooms. The small smiles on their lips didn't fade as they slowed to a stop outside of the rooms.

Puck stopped her hands as they reached to slide out of his jacket, instead zipping her into it with a smile. Unlocking the guys' room door, Puck slipped inside, Rachel following after him before closing the door quietly. The room was dark with the exception of the glow of the TV. Artie was knocked out on the couch, sleeping despite the sound of the TV. The same could be said about Matt. However, instead of sleeping on one of the beds, he was laying along a rolled out cot. Looking towards the beds, Puck met the eyes of Tina and Mike, both tearing their eyes from the TV to look at them. _What the fuck?_ Looking to his bed, Puck half expected to find Finn spread across it. Only he wasn't there. The confusion on Puck's face must have been apparent, because Mike's voice broke through his thoughts.

"He knocked out in the other room," Mike said, as Puck moved with Rachel to poke their heads into the girl's room. Sure enough, Finn was sleeping across the couch in their room, feet dangling over the ends of the couch. Quinn was sound asleep nearby on the cot, while Kurt and Mercedes shared one of the beds. Brittany waved at them from the second bed, remote in hand.

"Get lost?" Santana's voice asked, as she came out from the bathroom. Walking past the two returning gleeks as she slid into bed with Brittany, Santana nodded her head towards the couch Rachel was supposed to sleep on. "Finnocence beat you to the couch, Berry. Looks like you're sleeping somewhere else tonight." Santana ignored the look Puck was sending her way as Rachel quietly moved to grab her suitcase.

Puck's eyes didn't move from the Latina, even as Rachel moved past him, disappearing behind him into the other room. There was an angle in this. Santana didn't just do things out of the kindness of her heart. At least she sure as fuck didn't pull that shit when he was sleeping with her. Santana continued to ignore him, wrapping her arm around Brittany as the blond settled on a channel showing some ducks. "What the fuck are you doing, Santana?" he finally asked her, not caring in the least that she wasn't looking at him. He watched as her face scrunched in obvious annoyance. His eyes stayed on Santana, leaning against the frame of the adjoining doors as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go to fucking sleep, Puck. You look like shit."

He watched as Santana's eyes moved over to his, locking for a small beat. That was all it took for Puck to realize it. Finn's sleeping in the other room wasn't something he just decided to do, the fact that the only bed open for Rachel was his wasn't some coincidence. _Santana Lopez, you sneaky bitch…_ A slow smile spread across Puck's lips, ignoring the last part of her sentence. He wasn't going to say thank you. She knew he wasn't going to say it too. That was how they operated. Letting his arms drop from his chest, Puck turned, making his way into the other room without a word. Ignoring the fact that Tina and Mike were watching some zombie movie, Puck slipped out of his shirt, kicking aside his pants and shoes in the direction of his duffle bag before moving towards the bathroom. Who gives a fuck if Tina sees him in his boxers? She probably didn't notice shit with Chang yammering on about the movie. The dude was a quiet one, but put him next to the damn girl and he couldn't shut the hell up.

Slipping into the bathroom (open door, it was almost as if she knew he was going to join her), Puck smiled at the sight of Rachel. Her dress was folded and laying on the counter, along with his leather jacket. She had changed into a pair of matching pink pajamas with (naturally) gold stars on them, brushing a comb through her hair with her toothbrush in her mouth. Puck couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Of course she would do a hundred things at the same time as she got ready for bed. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was making any moves from the bed; Puck closed the door a little behind him as he stepped further into the bathroom. Picking up his toothbrush from beside the sink, Puck ran it under the faucet before squeezing some toothpaste onto it. Brushing his teeth in silence, their eyes watched each other in the mirror, their secret smiles spreading across their lips. They took turns spiting and rinsing, tossing their brushes into the same cup when they were done. Picking up her dress, Rachel held it to her chest in one of her arms, collecting his jacket with the other. He let her take two steps towards the door before his hands were on her, stopping her before she could leave. Pressing her against the bathroom counter, Puck crushed their newly brushed mouths against one another, kissing her soundly. Her fingers automatically found their way over his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Smiling as she playfully bit down against his bottom lip, Puck dipped his hand beneath the fabric of her top, brushing the tips of his fingers along the small of her back in encouragement.

Breaking away from her slowly, Puck pecked her cheek quickly, smirking as he nudged her towards the door. "Meet you in bed," he told her, cocking an eyebrow as she smiled at him. He watched her disappear out the door, closing it behind her. He took a quick piss before washing his hands, his smirk still on his lips at the thought of everything he wished he could do with Rachel under the covers as the others slept without a clue. Looking up, he was a little surprised at his reflection. He had no idea he could look that happy. It wasn't an expression he was used to. Not in a long time anyway and sure as hell not over the idea of sharing a bed with someone. Usually he only looked happy when he succeeded in _escaping_ someone's bed. Wiping his hands on one of the towels, Puck made his way out of the bathroom, throwing off the lights on his way out.

Scratching the back of his head as he made his way towards his bed, Puck shot a small look in Mike and Tina's direction. The girl's eyes may have been focused on the movie, but Mike was glancing in his direction. Puck knew he was trying to figure out what was going on and why Rachel was already curled into the sheets, her back facing the other bed. He was trying to figure out whether or not he can talk about the two of them, if they were official or not. Puck would answer, but he had no fucking clue what he'd tell the guy. Instead, he shook his head, signaling for Mike not to talk about it. Chang seemed to have gotten the hint, taking a small glance in Rachel's direction before looking to Tina so he can bring up the zombie apocalypse.

Crawling beneath the sheets, Puck let out a deep breath as he settled into the bed. Resting his head against the pillow, Puck's eyes found themselves on Rachel's as she smiled at him, eyes half-lidded and begging for sleep. Casting a quick look over her shoulder, Puck smiled as he noticed the Asians still talking, their eyes on the TV. Reaching across the bed slowly, he took Rachel's hand into his. Sliding their hands beneath the pillow, Puck held it there, fingers lacing as he closed his eyes. He didn't notice Rachel's eyes were still on him. Puck didn't do anything but let himself go to sleep. The night had gone to hell and he was sure Rachel was going to call shit off, but she didn't. Sure, he had no fucking idea what was going on or what they were or what she thought was worth all the trouble, but she wasn't moving her hand away from him and she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

That was all he cared about.


	11. running around in my dreams

_A/N: Gah. So long without an update. Hopefully you all are sticking with this fic! I'm not going to leave it unfinished! I have plans and I plan on updating a lot more over the next few months! Most of it will be angst, but I decided to be easy on you guys going back into things and wrote some fluff and a dash of smut. For everyone who was patient while I was being a lazy, muse-less bum? Thank you so much! Even though I'm incredibly frustrated with Glee these days, I have been careless updating this fic. It's been too damn long. I don't know why you guys put up with me. Okay! No more waiting! Onto the chapter!_

* * *

Rachel choked back a moan as Puck drove into her, her face buried against his neck as she did. She heard his faint, breathless hush against her hair, as his arm moved to hike her further up against him. He pressed her against the slick glass of the vending machine, drove himself inside of her and prayed to the Lord that they wouldn't draw any attention to them. Then again, it was hard to do that when one was balls-deep in someone who was _clearly _vocal as hell during sex. Rachel mewed softly with every forceful thrust as she moved against him frantically. Arms wrapped around him tightly as Rachel's hands clutched the fabric of Puck's shirt in her small fists. The faint breeze blew in the night; the only thing that cooled their burning bodies as they crushed against one another. She felt a greedy hand tug at the fabric of her shirt, hot lips sought out tanned skin to taste. Rachel's legs tightened around Puck's waist as he slid into her effortlessly, the rough texture of his jeans grazing her thighs with every thrust.

The past day on the road had been exactly this; secret moments away from the rest of New Directions and subtle moments when the others were around. The room situations became much more relaxed; the two sexes mixed up rooms and slept wherever there was an open space. Kurt and Mercedes had even shared a bed with Quinn one night so the blond didn't find herself on the floor or on a small couch. One night they all just stuck to one room to save on cash. That was an absolute disaster. Puck had managed to convince one person or another to sleep elsewhere so his bed was open for her or somehow arranged things so they sat close together during meals. His creativity when it came to making sure they ended up paired together at the end of the night was actually very admirable. It surprised Rachel how he would twist words or intimidate others to get his way. For a moment, she wondered what if would be like if he applied that tenacity to his schoolwork or Glee. In the days that passed, she had learned quickly that, when highly motivated, Noah Puckerman could do anything.

Apparently, sex with her was a great motivator for him.

The thing about it though was the fact that they didn't exactly _plan _for this moment. The team had pulled into a rest stop for the night and decided to save the money that they would usually spend getting rooms. It had started out completely innocent. Rachel left to brush her teeth in the ladies room. Sometime between then and now, Puck had managed to get to her. She blamed the placement of vending machines near the rest rooms, because that was where she ran into him. The darkness of the night and the way they were out of sight from the parking lot had to play into things as well. Rachel would have paid more attention to how she ended up pressed against the vending machine, but Puck had started to kiss her at that spot behind her ear and ever since then things seemed to… blur. He seemed to make almost every encounter they had with each other feel like a new experience. It wasn't until she felt herself come around him that she realized how incredibly reckless they were.

For one thing, they were in _public_. They were absolutely lucky that their cars were the only ones that seemed to pull over to this rest stop, because one soccer mom or police officer would have derailed their trip in the worst possible way.

Another would be the fact that sex against a vending machine was incredibly unsanitary. That statement in and of itself should be enough of an explanation.

However, there was something much more reckless than the aforementioned…

"Fuck," Puck muttered breathlessly, as he slowly set Rachel's wobbly feet on the ground. He pulled out of her slowly and hiked his pants up enough to pull out a tissue from his pocket. Rachel still tried to collect her bearings as Puck moved to clean the mess between her legs, in that moment he remembered how messy sex without a condom was sometimes. He honestly hadn't gone unwrapped in the longest time, despite the fact that he loved the feeling when he didn't suit up. The way it felt really being inside someone was almost too good for Puck to pass up, but after all the drama over the past year he had gladly did all he could to keep it from happening again. Well, until that night.

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Puck. The only sound that broke through the otherwise silent night was the sound of their hard breathing. "Noah…" she sighed out. Her hands moved to rest against his shoulders. Her head tilted back to rest against the glass of the vending machine, her eyes fell closed as she fought to regain some stable heart rate. She couldn't believe this happened. It felt amazing, **more** than amazing. However, it was incredibly irresponsible and she needed him to know it, if he didn't already know. Rachel opened her eyes slowly at the sound of rustling, watched as Puck tucked himself back into his jeans before he shifted to toss the used tissue into a nearby trashcan. "_Noah_," she said, with more determination.

"I know." Puck zipped up his fly and tugged his shirt into place as he brought his eyes to Rachel's. Nodding slowly, he stepped closer to her, a hand moved to rest against the vending machine beside her head. "You're on the pill, right?" he asked her, "I mean, that's still something, isn't it?" Puck watched as Rachel seemed to struggle with his question. He knew it wasn't enough, just depending on the pills. It wasn't that they wouldn't work (those things were, like, 99.999% cool to use, right?) for Rachel, they totally would. He knew she was probably worried about the other stuff. Shit was just irresponsible, especially with his history. He let out a faint sigh and dropped his forehead down to rest against Rachel's. "I'll remember next time," he promised her, quietly, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Most would just take that and be happy, but Puck always seemed to know better when it came to Rachel. The damn girl said those two words to a lot of people and most of the time it wasn't okay. Most of the time, she handed out a free pass to whatever horrible thing someone did to her that she was just too goddamn forgiving to kick their ass for. "No, it's not," he replied, as the familiar words came from his mouth. Puck knew that Rachel wanted him to wrap it up. She had said it to him the first night they had been together and up until then he had been great about keeping his word. He watched as Rachel raised her eyes up to meet his and allowed himself a smile when it seemed her body eased. Rachel nodded as she felt Puck's other hand take hers, her fingers automatically laced with his. He dropped his arm from the vending machine as she moved towards the parking lot and followed her as she led the way. As they neared his truck, they both loosened their grips, once linked hands broke away like they had seemed to learn when coming closer to areas where their friends could see them. Puck smiled as he unlocked the doors, his eyes on Rachel as they slipped into the truck together.

_"They went in together."_

_"So what?"_

_"So there's got to be something going on."_

_"It's probably nothing."_

_"Or it's a whole lot of __**something**__."_

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt sat in the parking lot outside of Costco in the early afternoon after a long morning of driving. They looked through the window, almost like an audience at a theater, as they watched a few their teammates walk inside. Tina had sat in silence as Mercedes and Kurt spent the better part of the break gossiping about what they could catch through the window from their seats in the van. She listened as Kurt made note of the fact that Rachel has been a lot less tense since the trip started, as Mercedes mentioned the look Quinn sent in Finn's direction. Then there was the great debate of whether it meant something or not when someone bought a snack for the other person, like they had noticed happen quite a few times since the trip began. For the most part, she wasn't as enthralled as her peers. Then again, if anyone was going to gossip in one another's ear, it would be Mercedes and Kurt.

"Do you want to hear my theory?" Kurt asked. He didn't wait for anyone to object before throwing himself into it. "I think, obviously, Quinn wants Finn... but I think _Finn_still has eyes for Rachel. Why? I have no earthly idea, but then there's the wildcard named Puckerman, who has been spending quite some time with our girl…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Mercedes laughed, "Because there is no way this equation has a wildcard. Since day one, this mess has always revolved around Rachel, Finn and Quinn-"

"You're missing one-half of Babygate," Kurt interjected.

"_Regardless_," Mercedes went on, "It's always been those three when it comes to this tangled web. Puck is irrelevant. Even if he wasn't, it wouldn't be Rachel. It would be Quinn. He is the baby daddy."

"Former," Kurt quickly replied. Plus, there wasn't exactly a baby for them to parent anymore. Not like they were parents in the first place. He was fairly certain that those nicknames weren't going to be an accurate depiction anymore.

"_And _he and Quinn dated," Mercedes added.

"If you count holding hands in the hallway once a week to cover the utter shame of knocking up his best friend's girlfriend as 'dating', then sure," Kurt dryly said, his eyes still focused out the window at the store, "You forgot that Rachel and Puck dated as well."

"They all dated at one point or another," Tina heard herself speak up. She was surprised to hear her own voice out loud instead of just it in her head. Despite the urge to shut up and let the two continue, Tina shifted in her seat, turned to look at Mercedes and Kurt. "Finn dated Quinn, Quinn dated Puck, Puck dated Rachel and Rachel brought the circle to a close with Finn. They're all connected. This whole team is in one way or another." Tina shrugged a shoulder and shook her head faintly. The club was creepy in that way. It was all very… Well, high school. "But that doesn't mean there's some great meaning to every little thing someone does," she told them, honestly, "Not every little thing means needs to be analyzed."

Before Kurt or Mercedes could open their mouths to reply, the small group was joined by another. Mike smiled as he made his way over to the van, something in his hand. He took a moment to look at Kurt and Mercedes, smiled at the two of them before he turned his attention to Tina. "Got you a churro," Mike said, as he held it out towards her. Mike's grin only grew as Tina nodded and took the deep-fried treat with a small smile. After he gave Kurt and Mercedes a small nod, Mike moved off towards the other car. Tina watched him leave, too afraid to look in Kurt and Mercedes' direction. She knew all too well what they were going to assume now.

"I stand by my statement," she said, before Kurt could open his mouth and make a comment. Tina settled back into her seat, legs tucked underneath her body as her two friends continued their debate on the others. She allowed herself the smallest of smiles as she peeled back the paper it was wrapped in and took a bite.

Inside, Rachel pushed the cart down the isles. Before they stepped inside, she had given both Matt and Quinn strict instructions on what they needed to purchase, depending on them to stick to the pre-planned list she created for the team. They (she) had done her research and there were quite a few parks in the area they planned to stop at. Instead of having to stop for fast food or for diners, they (_she_) had made plans to buy non-perishables that could last longer throughout the trip and be eaten at whatever time. She looked down at her list as she pushed the cart. Even with her amazing multi-tasking skills, she jumped slightly when she felt someone step a little too close behind her.

"Easy, babe," Puck grinned. He set a hand on her hip and kept her from jumping out of her ridiculously bright flats, but it only seemed to make her more nervous. With a small roll of his eyes, Puck dropped his hand from Rachel's waist and nudged her with his hip so he could take over the cart. He wasn't going to bring up shit when they were in the happiest place on Earth. Puck fucking loved Costco. Any place where he could buy shit in bulk was just a good place to go in his mind. He watched as Rachel scrutinized the list in her hands before she looked from brand to brand with a determined look on her face. "What're you looking for?"

"Nuts," Rachel replied. The snort she heard behind her caused Rachel to roll her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Noah." She heard a faint '_unlikely_' from Puck's lips as she slipped the paper into her pocket. As she reached for her purchase, she heard a grunt from behind her and second-guessed herself. She didn't shop when it came to the groceries in her house. Her fathers were very meticulous with their dinners (dinner theater, of course) and had always gone out and bought the food for the house. When she picked up one of the canisters she heard the grunt again. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Puck, who leaned against the handles of the cart and watched her with interest. "Would you like to tell me why you're making… faintly sexual noises as I'm shopping?"

Puck easily could have commented on the sex noises, because she _knew _his noises and he wasn't making them in that moment. However, he chose to answer her question instead. "What you're doing isn't shopping," he said, a small smile on his lips as he took a small glance at the items in the cart, "I mean, shit, Berry. This cart is full of all the advertised brands you see on TV." He stuck an arm into the cart as he looked at the items inside. "Store brand's the way to go," he said, "They're just as good as the popular stuff anyway." Rachel watched as he started to organize the items inside, snacks on one side of the cart and bigger items on the other, barcodes in full view. "You're choosing between two of the cheaper prices, which is all good, but you have to compare the cost per unit if you want to get the most out of your cash too." He chuckled as he took a last sweep of the items before he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Shit, Berry," he told her, "You know we're going to have to replace half the shit in this thing, right?" He was being generous saying that too. He was pretty damn sure all of the crap she bought was high-priced bullshit. Puck waited for Rachel to speak up and was only met with her smile. It was a little unnerving, because he was so used to her saying stuff to him. He went as long as he could before he broke the silence. "What?"

Rachel shook her head, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried to suppress her smile. "Nothing," she replied, as she lightly shook her head, "I just… you said 'cost per unit'." She could see his embarrassment start to seep in. It wasn't to a large degree, but she watched him as he shifted and moved slightly from the cart. "I just never saw you talk about things like that. I didn't know you were so versed in the art of grocery shopping," she quickly amended. Rachel allowed herself to smile brightly at him, nodding lightly in approval. "It's very impressive, Noah. It also shows a great deal of responsibility that you keep those things in mind while purchasing your groceries. You should be very proud." She liked the way he seemed to light up at those words, his chest puffed out slightly in satisfaction. She handed Puck the container of nuts and watched as he replaced it for another, similar one.

They continued to move through the isles, as they replaced the items in their cart and picked up the rest of the items on their list. It was strange to watch Puck do something like this. Rachel had only ever really seen him at school, with the exception of the week they had dated months ago and the rare moments he would appear at temple. During that week, she had gotten used to seeing him around her house, more specifically her bedroom and Rachel was definitely sure they didn't talk about his grocery habits during that time. Rachel set her hands on the cart as well as they moved down the isle they stepped into. She liked seeing such a different side to the jock that walked the halls of McKinley. Rachel knew she had seen those sides of him before. It was faint at times, seemingly unseen to most eyes, but they were there.

"Do you do this often?"

Puck shrugged a shoulder lightly. He let her push the cart as he replaced the last of the items. "Whenever my mom can't," he replied, "She's the one that taught me all that stuff. She works late sometimes." Or most of the time. No one really asked when it came to his mom or sister before. Quinn tried her best not to interact with his family as much as possible when she lived with him, with the exception of every time she asked for bacon or pissed off his mother. Hell, he dated Santana on and off for the better part of his freshman year and she was just recently coming to realize he had a sister. "I can cook dinners too," he added, amused by the eyebrow Rachel raised his way, "I'm full of surprises like that." Sure, he defrosted frozen foods and sometimes he stirred stuff on the stove for a few minutes. Puck wasn't a chef or anything, but he kept his kid sister from death by starvation on the nights his mom worked.

"Like I said," Rachel told him, "Very impressive, Noah." She stopped the cart so she could turn towards him and her smile grew when she saw the pleased look on his face. Part of her wondered if he ever had that kind of positive response before or if it was something rare for him to hear. "My dads insist on purchasing and preparing all our meals," she said, "They shop around my eating habits, cook any sort of meat products on separate, designated pans." She resisted the urge to tell him about their dinner theater and the music numbers she's done in the past. "I know for everyone else it's… not normal."

"I think that's one way to define it." Puck would have thought it was weird as hell, but he knew Rachel had specific crap she didn't eat. He sure as hell didn't forget the fact that she was scarred and had all these nightmares after getting egged. "I'd say it's weird, but I don't blow chunks whenever I eat meat like you do. For you, separate pans and no meat's what works." Puck reached out and brushed Rachel's arm with his hand lightly, a smile on his lips. "And normal is whatever works for you, right?"

He watched her as she stared up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "How is it that we're just getting around to talking like this, Noah?" she asked him. It baffled her sometimes that she could have conversations with him like she was, especially when she considered the fact that there weren't many (or any) in her life that she could talk to like this.

"Well, for starters, we're in a Costco." Puck laughed out before he quickly jumped back to avoid the swat that came his way. "I know what you meant," he added quickly, as he fell into step with her when she started to push the cart again, "And I don't know why." Guys like Finn and girls like Santana had been around during middle school, but Rachel was one of the few that were around before then. She was the girl who sent him dirty looks at temple when he was being loud. Lima was a small town with an even smaller Jewish community, which meant kids at temple ran in similar circles. At least that was how things were until they were introduced to bigger circles. When they got older, the circles got bigger. Puck had found a niche with the more popular kids and Rachel decided to focus on things more important than school status. "We're talking now though," Puck said, after some thought, "That counts for something, right?"

_"It doesn't mean anything."_

Santana was firm with those words as she leaned against the side of Mike's car as she waited for the others to arrive. She kept her eyes ahead at the cars in the parking lot and didn't bother to meet Brittany's eyes. They had been like this for the last five minutes. Brittany would ask her about '_them_', wonder why she didn't like to do anything other than hold pinkies in public and Santana would give her the same four words.

It didn't mean anything.

"But we do all that stuff in bed when everyone's sleeping," Brittany said. Her fingers picked at the straw of her soda, her eyes downcast as she continued. "Especially the naked stuff," she frowned slightly. Santana was perfectly fine when it happened then. Brittany was happy then too, but then she would wonder why it was only when no one else was looking and every time a little bit of that happiness would be left behind.

"Look, Brittany," Santana said, "When we…" She took a moment to look around; made sure no one was within earshot. She even took the precaution and lowered her voice. "All the stuff we do is fine when no one's noticing," she continued, "It's the noticing part that I'm not down for. I'm not… you know and hooking up once or twice in my room doesn't mean we're official so I don't see the point in holding hands in public." She hooked up with people all the time. So did Brittany. Hooking up didn't mean anything to Santana.

"It's just confusing."

"**Breakfast **confuses you," Santana said, her face wrinkled slightly as she spoke. She pushed herself off the side of the car when she saw the others approaching. "Stop trying to turn this into something it's not," she told her, before the others could be within earshot, "Just drop it, Britt." Santana slinked off, leaving Brittany as she did. She wasn't going to stick around outside and be expected to help put the items in the car and she sure as hell wasn't going to stay and let Brittany get another word in. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about and that meant they weren't going to talk about it.

The team split the purchases and hit the road, agreed to wait until they made it through Kansas and crossed Colorado state lines before stopping. Ever since they left the Costco, it was almost as if some sort of Noah Puckerman touching switch went off. The drive through Kansas was nearly impossible for him. He couldn't keep his hands to himself as they crossed the state lines. Puck _had_to touch her. He couldn't go a few minutes in the car without reaching over to brush his hand along her arm or try and tug her body closer to his. Rachel didn't know what was causing such playfulness, but she wasn't going to question it.

Not yet anyway.

His eyes moved over her legs as she crossed one over the other. Puck took in the sight of her skirt hiking up slightly because of it, revealing even more leg. He didn't notice how long he had his eyes on her until Rachel took his chin into her hand and forced his eyes towards the windshield. "C'mon, baby…" Puck smiled, alternating between keeping his eyes on the road and looking at Rachel. "We can pull over right here for a little bit. Betcha we'd **still **beat the others to the rest stop." He drove like he was in the Indy 500 when he wanted to and she looked so goddamn good that day he was willing to risk getting a ticket. For those legs? Yeah, Puck was willing to do practically anything.

Rachel rolled her eyes, as she felt Puck's long fingers sneak across the bench and along her leg. Biting down on her bottom lip lightly to keep from laughing, she made a show of swatting at his hand before taking it into hers. Lacing their fingers, she watched his smile out the corner of her eyes as she used her other hand to brush over his wrist. She liked the way his giant hand fit over her smaller one. She particularly liked the way his thumb absentmindedly brushed along her skin as he drove. Looking down at their hands, she lightly fiddled with the threaded bracelet he wore. "You always wear this," she said, running her thumb along the colorful, threaded bracelet, "I can't remember a day you haven't worn it." Bringing her eyes up to look his way, she watched as he glanced over to their hands, his smile growing when he turned his attention back to the road. "Is it special?" Rachel watched as his smile grew. It was special. She didn't want to push him though. "Maybe you'll tell me about it some day."

Puck chuckled, slipping his hand from hers to graze against her inner thigh. "Yeah, well, maybe someday you'll tell me how the fuck you found out my middle name." His smile curved into a smirk at Rachel's sigh, taking a quick glance over to her. "I think it's an even trade, babe." He liked the way her lips pressed together, trying to keep her smile from spreading too much. He liked her lips even more when they were pressing against his own. Or his neck. Or his shoulders. He wouldn't mind feeling it other places either.

"Eyes on the road, Noah."

Nope. No way. Eyes can be turned, but thoughts can't (and fucking won't) be stopped. Puck licked his lips as he turned the steering wheel slightly, pulling them over onto the side of the road. He didn't listen to Rachel's sound of disbelief as he killed the engine, unbuckling himself before making quick work of her own seatbelt. "I'd rather keep my eyes on you, babe," his deep voice replied, as he reached out to drag her body towards his. The sound of her laughter filled the truck as he pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Driving with you is one of the only times we're ever really alone," Puck added, "I have to use this time to get my mack on and if we just so happen to get naked…"

"Noah, we've just so happened to get naked nearly every day on this trip," Rachel told him. He was constantly ready for sex. Rachel prided herself on being extremely confident, but there was something about that particular skill that unnerved her. "We're going to be late trying to catch up with the others." She brushed her fingertips along Puck's arms, her eyes downcast as she did. "And while I firmly believe a physical relationship is just as important as an intellectual one…" Rachel sighed as she raised her eyes to meet his. "You're intimidating, Noah." She watched as Puck sent her a small look of disbelief, heard him chuckle out as he did. "You are," she insisted. "This isn't the first or even second time we've done this. I shouldn't be nervous anymore, but I am." Rachel took a deep breath. This would have been so much easier to say if she was not sitting on top of him. Being this close to Puck always made her nervous in one way or another.

Puck kept the smile on his face, his hands set on Rachel's hips as she spoke about him and sex. It was pretty cool in a way, her basically saying he was such a sex machine that it was intimidating her. He must've given it to her good. At the same time, he didn't like that she was worried about this stuff. "You know you don't have to be nervous, right?" Puck knew that wasn't going to really stop Rachel from feeling that, but he wanted to at least say it. "And, yeah, maybe you're still new to sex, but that sure as fuck doesn't mean you're bad at it or anything." Rachel rolled her eyes as a mix of amusement and embarrassment spread across her face. "Don't worry about making sure I feel good, 'cause you do. Trust me."

"You're just saying that," Rachel told him, her hands picked at the collar of his shirt as she spoke.

"Nope," Puck laughed, brushing her hands away, "It's the truth." He trailed his hand along her side, sliding his fingertips up her back before resting it at the back of her head. "You're warm and soft whenever I touch you. Plus, you always have this fruity lip stuff on." He grinned as she mumbled something about buying gloss at some sale from Claire's. He had no idea who Claire was, but he totally wanted to thank her for that lip balm. It always tasted so good when he kissed her. "And you, like, make these fucking sexy noises when we fool around." Puck leaned forward to press a kiss to Rachel's shoulder and neck, chuckling against the skin there as he felt her sigh out at the feeling. "You're not afraid to laugh too," he added, pulling back a bit to meet her eyes, "Or smile at me." Hell, most of the time, Puck just did the deed and got gone. With Santana, she just wanted to get off as much as he did and most of the time he was pretty sure she closed her eyes and imagined someone else during, which worked for them back then. Shit was purely business. When it came to Quinn, that one time had strictly been a hit it and quit it kind of experience, even if it ended up bringing a kid into the world. Still, that time had no laughter and no smiles, which should have been the first clue that things would never work between them. It was different with Rachel though. It was all different. "I'm just saying not to think about it," he added, "You do plenty right when it comes to what we're doing, okay? I wouldn't be doing this with you if you weren't."

Rachel felt it on the tip of her tongue. 'What are we doing?' It was a simple question, but she wasn't sure if he would give her a simple answer or an answer she was hoping for. The words threatened to tumble from her tongue. Rachel fought to bite them back though. It wasn't in her nature to do that. When Rachel wanted to ask or say something, she just said it. However, the last thing she wanted to do was make this moment complicated. Not after he told her all those thing. She placed her hands against his cheeks, a warm smile on her lips as she did. "You're sweeter than you let on, Noah," she told him, "I wish I wasn't the only one who gets to see it." In a way, she felt special because of that. Puck definitely was not this way with everyone else. However, she was sad that no one got to know this side of him. If they did, he would surprise him. She knew he definitely surprised her.

"You can see a lot of things no one gets to check out." The words were sweet. However, Puck had a smirk on his lips and a wiggle in his eyebrows and Rachel knew the sweetness also carried a dirtier context to them. He watched as she shook her head, as small chuckles escaped both their lips. As dumb as it was, it amused them, so much that Puck didn't really mind that Rachel slid off of his lap. Probably because after she did, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, gave him a taste of that lip stuff he liked so much. "Ten minutes, babe," he pleaded, as his arms moved to wrap around her waist, "Fifteen tops and then we'll catch up to the others. We can time it." He watched as she sent him a look, her deep brown eyes set on his and the small arch of her eyebrow.

"I still don't want to be late," she told him, "This trip is for Matt, Noah. It's our last time to be together. All of us." While things certainly weren't a walk in the park for them, Rachel believed the group they formed was a family. It was a highly dysfunctional, loud and abrasive family, but a family nonetheless. "We can still have time for us," she added, "I like being around you, Noah. That's pretty clear now. I definitely don't want to stop that." At all. "I just don't want to miss out on everything else. It's not often I get to hang out with everyone outside of a show choir capacity."

Puck didn't want to say it, but it was pretty clear that Rachel didn't hang out with the others. He saw the others in the club every day and hung out with them on the weekends. To him, they were like turning on the TV when there was nothing to do. It was just the go-to thing to hang with his usual crowd. With Rachel, he knew the others didn't spend time with her unless they had to. He pretty much knew this because Santana's a bitch and liked to remind everyone how much of a loser the girl was on a regular basis, even when Rachel was around to hear it. So maybe it wasn't that big of a deal for him, but it was for her… which basically means he was screwed if he had plans to mess around with her now.

"Fuck." He was so screwed. "I hate the others for this. That's allowed, right?" Puck smiled as Rachel laughed, eased his arm from around her as they got situated once more in their seats. "Because, seriously… Not a fan right now of any of them." He started the engine, turned on the radio to play some tunes. "I might even punch a couple of them for screwing with my game. That cool with you?" Puck grinned as Rachel shook her head and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt. He leaned in, met her lips with his own. She kissed him long and deep. Hell, Puck was a little surprised and a lot turned on when he sensed a hint of tongue in it. When she broke away and left him in a daze, it took him a moment before he could speak again. "That's a yes, right?"

"Just drive, Puckerman."


End file.
